A day in the LIfe of a Father
by Hikari102490
Summary: Edward is finally a dad after nine months. How will he fair through Elizabeth’s stages of development? Especially when she becomes a teenager!
1. A Day in the Life of a Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Summary: Edward is finally a dad after nine months. How will he fair through Elizabeth's stages of development?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Life as a Father**

A month has passed since Elizabeth's birth and we couldn't be happier. As Bella and I sit in the Volvo with Elizabeth in the back seat Bella begins to hum to the song softly playing on the radio. Bella looks over at the speedometer. I was going 70mph.

"Why so slow?" she asks curiously. I glance at Elizabeth in the rearview mirror and Bella grins and grabs my hand in hers. "You're being careful for the baby? That's so sweet!" she says happily. I smile and continue to drive.

"You always say I drive too fast, but I'm not going any slower," I warn and Bella giggles. I sigh heavily as I drive towards Washington. We were going to visit Charlie and Bella wanted to keep her promise of visiting Jacob before she gets turned into a vampire like my family and me.

"I think you're doing a great job, but I trust you if you want to go faster," says Bella. I laugh as I speed up to 85mph.

"You're just impatient to get to Charlie's and see Jacob in La Push," I state. Bella laughs and then I hear a strange sound in the back seat. I quickly look at Elizabeth and she was smiling and a soft giggle escapes her mouth; I chuckle and Bella about chokes with pride.

"Aw…that's so cute! Where's the camera?" asks Bella. I point to the glove box and she opens it and pulls out the camera and takes a picture. Elizabeth looks at Bella like she was strange and Bella laughs. Then Elizabeth giggles again. She had a beautiful laugh and I couldn't be happier to hear her newest sound.

Soon we stop at a hotel-that was on the way-for the night. Bella picks up Elizabeth's car seat and we go inside. Once we sign in we go up to our room and lay Elizabeth on the bed. Bella gets out her diaper bag and proceeds to clean her up before deciding she needed a bath. Elizabeth does not like baths and we quickly discovered this the first time we tried to bathe her and she cried and we panicked. Bella picks up the naked baby and carries her into the bathroom and orns on the water in the tub. Once there was a little bit of water in the tub Bella puts her in the water and the crying begins.

"It's okay Sweet-pea. It's just a bath. Shh…" she says in an attempt to comfort her. I begin to hum and she immediately calms down. Bella smiles in thanks and continues to bathe Elizabeth and she was soon clean. We take her back out to the bedroom and lay her down in her car seat to sleep for the night.

"I don't see how this is comfortable for her," I say. Bella sighs heavily and covers Elizabeth with a blanket.

"She'll be okay. It's just for the night. When we get to Charlie's we can set up my old cradle from the attic. Charlie was supposed to make sure it was cleaned up and ready for her," says Bella as she tucks Elizabeth in and kisses her cheek. I gently caress Elizabeth's cheek and kiss her forehead before humming to her. She quickly falls asleep and Bella begins to get ready for bed so I watch Elizabeth for her. Elizabeth was sleeping peacefully and I was glad because the car seat didn't look very comfortable.

I could hear Bella getting ready to take a shower so I wait while she showers and brushes her hair and teeth and gets dressed before coming out. She looks at me and smiles before sitting next to me on the bed. I wrap my arms around her and take in her scent savoring the smell of freesia and lavender that radiated off of her. I loved her scent and I noticed that Elizabeth had inherited that scent, but her scent didn't appeal to me in a food kind of way, and for this I was glad. I noticed that even Jasper seemed immune to the scent of her blood running through her veins and I knew it was there because Carlisle did some blood tests on her to make sure she was okay, and she was. Bella giggles then her heart goes into overdrive when I begin to kiss her neck and along her jaw up to her ear where I gently nibble her earlobe.

"Do you realize all the things I want to do to you right now?' I whisper causing her face to turn the most delicious shade of scarlet.

"Why don't you show me a few of the things you want to show me," she suggests. I grin and kiss her passionately. Bella kisses me back and her hand knots itself into my hair. I break the kiss and lay Bella on her back then I hover over her and begin to kiss her neck. Bella was already having trouble breathing. I chuckle and continue to kiss her. Soon Bella goes to sleep and as I hold her in my arms she begins to say my name and sigh. I grin as the talking begins. Suddenly Elizabeth begins to cry and Bella immediately wakes up and looks around disoriented.

"It's okay, Love. I'll take care of her, you go back to sleep," I whisper.

"That's not fair, Edward. You always take care of her at night, you should let me once in a while," says Bella. I sigh heavily.

"Unlike you I do not need to sleep therefore I can care for her at night and you can care for her all day, besides, soon you won't need sleep so we can take turns," I whisper as Elizabeth continues to cry. Bella nods in agreement and I get up to take car of Elizabeth. She was hungry so I make her a bottle and feed her while I hum the lullaby I had composed for Bella soon after I had met her.

The next morning we were back in the Volvo and headed to Charlie's house. Once there I pull up where Bella used to park her truck and we go up to the door and knock. Charlie answers the door and we go inside and sit down on the couch. Charlie sits in his chair.

"What have you kids been up to lately?" Asks Charlie conversationally.

"Just taking care of Elizabeth and getting used to not being pregnant," says Bella happily. "Do you want to hold your new granddaughter?" Charlie's face lights up and he nods so Bella hands Elizabeth to him carefully. He looks at Elizabeth and smiles.

"She's beautiful, looks a lot like you, Bella," says Charlie proudly.

"I think she takes after Edward more actually," says Bella as she looks at me and smiles.

"Oh, before I forget, I went up to the attic to look for your cradle when I realize I sold it a long time ago, so I called Billy and he still has Jacob's old cradle from when he was a baby and he's sending Jacob over with it after they get it cleaned up. Sorry, about that," says Charlie in embarrassment. Bella smiles and looks at me. I could tell she thought that luck was on her side today, but I personally thought it would be better if I wasn't around. I sigh heavily at the thought of Jacob and Bella seeing each other for what could be the last time and the sadness involved in that.

About two hours later we were at the kitchen table eating dinner. Bella knew what would happen if I ate but asked me to try for Charlie so he didn't get suspicious, so here I was with a steak, scalloped potatoes, and corn on a plate in front of me and Charlie was watching me and Bella. Bella was feeding Elizabeth her bottle while her food cooled a little.

"Aren't you going to eat, Edward?" asks Charlie. I groan too quietly for Charlie's ears and cut a piece of the steak grateful that Bella cooked it rare for me. I take a bite of the steak and chew. The blood part was okay, but I wasn't one for cow then there was the fact that it was still human food no matter how you cook it. My stomach was already upset. I swallow and look over at Bella who was watching me with an apologetic expression on her face. "Keep eating, no point in wasting such a good meal," says Charlie happily as he goes back to eating. I would swear he was trying to torture me, but knew that couldn't be the case since he didn't know the side-effects of my eating food. Bella goes back to feeding Elizabeth and Charlie continues to glance at me out of the corner of his eye which didn't give me a chance to throw the food away like I wanted to. Soon my stomach was full of human food and I felt terrible. After dinner I go upstairs with Bella not far behind. I go into the restroom and vomit the contents of tonight's supper while Bella rubs my back.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'll make it up to you somehow. I thought Charlie would be engrossed in his meal like he always is and you'd only have to take one bite," says Bella apologetically. I get up and rinse my mouth out and get myself cleaned up. Then there's a knock at the door.

End Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: Chapter one, of the sequel to _Consequences _is complete!! I hope it met your expectations and that you enjoy it. Once again constructive criticism is nice and nice comments are great!!Thanks!)


	2. Jacob Black

Jacob Black

**Jacob Black**

Bella looks at me and sighs heavily.

"Bella! Jacob's here!" we hear Charlie shout from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming! Just give me a minute!" shouts Bella before she turns to me. "You don't have to come down if you don't want to."

"I'll occupy myself in your room. If I sense trouble I'll be down. Just tell Charlie I'm taking a nap," I say before kissing her and walking out of the small bathroom. I could hear Bella run down the steps and then I begin to read Jacob's mind. (Obviously the italicized stuff is Jacobs's point of view as Edward reads his thoughts)

_Man I hope Bella hasn't changed much. Bella runs down the steps and hugs me and begins to giggle. She has such a cute giggle. _

_"Hey Jake! It's been a while! Sit down and we can catch up," says Bella happily. I hug her back, she smelled so good, Edward was so lucky she chose him over me, hey, where is Edward? We sit down on the couch and Charlie hands Bella something wrapped in a blanket._

_"I changed her diaper for you," says Charlie; which causes Bella's face to light up and she grins._

_"Thank you dad. Jacob, look at my new baby I just had," says Bella happily. I look into the blanket and see the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Suddenly Bella wasn't as important._

_"What's her name?" I ask._

_"Elizabeth Esme Renee Cullen." Says Bella proudly. Elizabeth was a beautiful name. "Wanna hold her?" asks Bella. I nod and Bella hands Elizabeth to me. It's then that I realize I had just imprinted on Bella and that bloodsucker's baby. I gasp. I turn to Bella who was totally oblivious to what just happened. I look down at Elizabeth and Elizabeth smiles then giggles. "She likes you, Jake," says Bella happily._ That was enough for me. I go downstairs and sit down next to Bella.

"Jacob imprinted," I mumble into her ear causing Bella's eyes to widen. She glances over at Jacob who was holding Elizabeth. Jacob looks up at me and I glare at him. How dare that mutt imprint on my daughter!

"Jacob, Edward's going to take Elizabeth up for a bath, I want to talk to you alone anyway," says Bella who was struggling with nonchalance. Jacob wasn't suspicious as I take Elizabeth from him and head up the stairs.

_"Jacob, have you found a girlfriend yet?" asks Bella. I shake my head no and Bella smiles, but she seemed suspicious. "What do you think of Elizabeth?" she asks, yep, definitely suspicious. I bet that bloodsucker had something to do with this._

_"She's a very cute baby," I say nonchalantly. 'Cute' didn't even begin to describe it; she was beautiful._

_"Really? Because Edward said that you just imprinted on her," says Bella with a heavy sigh. I've been caught! _

_"Um…well, I didn't mean to. I don't exactly have control over who I do or do not imprint on!" for some reason this conversation was really ticking me off. _

_"Aw…Jake, this is really bad. I'm becoming a-", she makes sure Charlie isn't around before continuing,"a vampire in just a couple of months. I'll never get to come to Forks or La Push ever again and you'll never see Elizabeth again after this weekend," says Bella sympathetically. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me; doesn't she realize I can be a werewolf in Alaska too? I would do anything to be near Elizabeth even if it meant moving to Alaska._

_"You know that won't stop me. I've imprinted and I'll do what it takes to stay near her," I say sternly. Bella groans softly and gets up from the couch before she begins to pace in front of me all the while thinking about something very hard. She stops and looks at me after a few moments._

_"How about this, you come back with us to Alaska and find an apartment nearby. There's a town about two miles away from our house that has some apartments and stores and stuff. You can get a job and be near Elizabeth without being too near, but in exchange you have to let Edward turn me without it violating the treaty," says Bella in defeat. This exchange worked for me and I only hoped it would work for Sam and the others. _

_"Deal. I'll go talk to the guys now, just let me go get that cradle for Elizabeth to sleep in," I say as I stand up and head for the truck I borrowed from a friend of my dad's._ I walk back downstairs and hand Elizabeth to Bella.

"Why would you compromise with that mutt? He's going to do something stupid and ruin everything," I say. Bella smiles as she looks at Elizabeth.

"Because Jacob has imprinted on our daughter and, honestly, I'm kind of glad, because Jacob will be a great brother, friend, boyfriend, and even husband, someday," says Bella with a smile. I sigh heavily and look at Elizabeth. She had a boyfriend and she couldn't even speak yet. Then Jacob comes back in carrying an old cradle that looked like it was hand made.

"Where do you want this cradle?" asks Jacob as he strains to hold it, not because it's heavy, but because it was large. I help him take the cradle upstairs and once in the bedroom I turn to him.

"If you so much as harm a hair on my daughter's head don't think for a second that I won't hesitate to kill you," I warn him. Jacob waves me off and starts walking towards the door.

"You know I won't hurt her, you're just mad because I'm the one that is right for her," says Jacob calmly. I growl; how dare he talk to me in such a rude way. I watch him walk out and then I growl just as Bella walks in causing Elizabeth to cry. My eyes widen at the sound and Bella tries to calm her.

"I'm sorry, let me take her," I say as I hold out my arms for her. Bella hands her to me and I begin to hum and Elizabeth smiles and then falls asleep. I lay her in the cradle and sit on the bed with a sigh. I look at the alarm clock; it was 7:30 P.M. I look up at Bella. She was watching Elizabeth sleep peacefully.

"What are you thinking about?" I had to ask, it was obvious she was thinking and not knowing was driving me insane.

"About Jacob and Elizabeth. They're meant to be together and I have no power over that and I wish I did," says Bella.

"Why?" I ask. Bella shrugs and sighs heavily.

"I'm not sure," she says quietly.

End Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: I know this is a short one, but the next chapter will be better and unfortunately it will get confusing and seem rushed and I'm considering doing it in Elizabeth and Edward's point of views so that their relationship as father and daughter will make more sense. Tell me your thoughts on this idea!! Thanks for the reviews as well!)


	3. Three years later

Three years later

**Three years later**

Three years have passed since that day when Jacob imprinted on Elizabeth and Bella was now a vampire. The first year was very hard, but for some strange reason Bella was not tempted to drink Elizabeth's blood. Carlisle's theory was that Elizabeth is our daughter and therefore we are protective of her. I had a feeling it wasn't that, but I wasn't sure what it could be either. Jacob now lived in an apartment in town and worked as a waiter at the pub below his apartment. Today would be Elizabeth's first day of preschool and Bella and I weren't worried about it, but we were having difficulties getting her to get ready.

Elizabeth was standing in her underwear in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. Her bright green eyes were mad and had tears in them, she was like Bella in the sense that when she got mad she cried. Bella was holding up a cute pink dress that Esme had bought her for her first day.

"Come on Elizabeth. Put this on and tomorrow you can wear whatever you want," says Bella pleadingly.

"NO! I don't want to wear it!" screams Elizabeth angrily. Bella sighs heavily and lays the dress on the couch. Then she walks towards Elizabeth who runs away. Then the doorbell rings and Elizabeth runs towards the door. "I'll get it!" she yells. She opens the door and her face lights up. "Jakey!" she says happily. Jacob picks her up as he walks into the house and closes the door behind him.

"Do you want to let the neighbors to see you in your underwear?" he asks jokingly as he hands her to me. She screams like I was trying to kill her so I put her down worried I was hurting her.

"Jacob, see if you can get her to put this dress on," pleads Bella as she holds up the dress. Jacob takes it and kneels down to Elizabeth's level.

"C'mon Lizzie, lemme see you in this pretty dress," says Jacob holding out to her. She looks at him with an angry expression on her face and her eyes swell up again, but she gives in like we knew she would. "You look very pretty in it. Turn around so I can see the rest, Says Jacob with a grin. Elizabeth quickly spins and loses her balance, but Jacob catches her.

"Thank you, Jacob. We've been chasing her all morning trying to get her to put it on," says Bella in exasperation. Jacob laughs and looks at Elizabeth who was lifting her dress and letting it fall over and over again.

"Lizzie, aren't you going to preschool today?" asks Jacob with a grin. Elizabeth's face lights up and she runs over to Jacob.

"Uh-huh. Daddy says I'll make fwends," says Elizabeth proudly. Jacob hugs her and chuckles.

"Of course you will, you're too cute not to, just don't forget about me, okay?" says Jacob in false sadness at the very end.

"I won't forget you Jakey. When I get home we can play," says Elizabeth trying to cheer him up.

"I'll be happy now if you gimme a kiss on the cheek," says Jacob. Elizabeth kisses his cheek and Jacob smiles. Bella was watching them with a grin on her face. Jacob was very good to her and she loved him like a brother, which was the only way they saw each other at this point.

"We need to get going," I say as I pull my keys out of my pocket. We all go out to my Volvo; Jacob gets in the back seat and straps Elizabeth into her car seat. We go into town where the preschool is located. Once there we go inside, Jacob was carrying Elizabeth. A man walks over with a smile on his face and his hand outstretched.

"Welcome to Kinderville. My name is Mr. Bizarre and I will be your daughter's teacher," he says cheerfully as I shake his hand.

"My name is Edward Cullen and this is my wife Isabella and My daughter Elizabeth, and our friend Jacob," I say as I scan his thoughts for any danger. He seemed kind enough so I motion for Jacob to put Elizabeth down.

"I think Elizabeth and I will have a lot of fun. Is there anything I need to know about her?" He asks as he looks at Elizabeth who was trying to hide behind Jacob.

"She's very open about how she feels about things. If she doesn't like something she'll let you know even if it's rude. She asks many questions and we are very open about _any _questions she has so feel free to tell her, even if she asks where babies come from," says Bella with a smile. Then she giggles because Elizabeth had already asked us where babies came from so we told her a little bit about it, although we didn't go into great detail.

"She's allergic to chocolate and we try to give her healthy foods, not candy and things of that nature," I say as I continue to scan his thoughts to make sure he was paying attention. He was a little surprised that we were open with Elizabeth and was hoping she wouldn't ask him personal questions, but he was listening.

"Is graham crackers and juice okay?" he asks.

"That's fine. She likes graham crackers," says Bella. I turn to Elizabeth and hug her.

"It's time for you to go with Mr. Bizarre. He'll take good care of you until we come to get you at noon." I say gently. Elizabeth looks up at Mr. Bizarre and blushes because she was shy, but I knew it wouldn't last long. Mr. Bizarre holds out his hand and Elizabeth takes it.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy, bye Jakey. Love you," says Elizabeth as Mr. Bizarre begins to take her into the classroom.

"Bye sweetheart. Have fun at preschool. I love you," says Bella happily.

"Be good, Elizabeth. I love you," I say quietly.

"Go have fun Lizzie. Love ya kiddo," says Jacob with a grin on his face. And then she was in the classroom and the door shuts, then I realize she was growing up too quickly and I wasn't ready for this step. Bella grabs my hand and leads me out to the Volvo with Jacob following behind us.

"I can't believe she's in preschool. Isn't she too young?" I ask worriedly.

"She'll do fine. She's very smart for her age and I'm sure the other children will love her," says Bella as I start the Volvo.

"It's only four hours, dude, lighten up," says Jacob. I glare at him before turning to look at the road.

"When you have a child of your own you will understand, but seeing as how you do not I suggest you keep quiet." I say angrily. Jacob holds his hands up in surrender and goes to looking out the window. I sigh heavily as I drive home. After being home for about five minutes I go back to town, this time on foot, and look in the window of the preschool. I could hear them as they played, but Elizabeth was alone.

I was ready to get her out of there then and there. Why was my daughter all alone?! Then a boy walks over to her with a smile.

"Hi, my name is Todd," he says kindly.

"My name is Lizzie," says Elizabeth shyly. I smile; finally someone was talking to her.

"Me and Jimmy are playing with blocks, do you want to play too?" he asks her. She looks over at the boy playing with the blocks and nods. Todd grabs her hand and pulls her over to the boy, Jimmy, and they begin to play. Then Mr. Bizarre calls the children to order. They all go and sit on a rug around Mr. Bizarre who sat on a chair in front of them.

"Why don't we get to know each other? I want you to say your name and what you want to be when you grow up. I'll start, my name is Mr. Bizarre and I want to be a teacher," he says. Soon it was Elizabeth's turn so she stands up just like the other children, a nice start, I was proud that she was following direction.

"Umm…my name is Lizzie and I want to be a…Vampire!" she says happily. I groan as I hear her exclamation. A vampire?! At least she was young and Mr. Bizarre didn't believe her. Soon they were playing again when Mr. Bizarre pulls Elizabeth aside.

"Elizabeth, what do you mean you want to be a vampire?" he asks.

_What are her parents teaching her? She's only three years old,_ he thinks.

"I want to be a vampire when I grow up," says Elizabeth seriously.

"Vampires aren't real though. Don't you want to be a doctor or maybe a nurse or something like that?" he asks. Elizabeth's eyes swell up with tears and she scowls at him.

"NO! I wanna be a vampire!" she screams angrily causing Mr. Bizarre to back off and make a mental note to talk to Bell and I about it. Soon it was time to pick up Elizabeth. When I get there Mr. Bizarre wanted to speak to me about Elizabeth.

"Mr. Cullen, where did Elizabeth hear about vampires?" asks Mr. Bizarre.

"My older brother Emmett let her watch Dracula a few weeks ago, against my knowledge, and she's been hooked on vampires ever since," I say easily. Mr. Bizarre didn't seem to approve of this one bit, but he didn't say anything either. "Why do you ask?"

"Well she says she wants to be a vampire when she grows up."

"It's just a phase. She'll grow out of it, but until then let her think what she wants, we try to be supportive of her," I say.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. Tomorrow we'll be learning some colors and the days of the week, I thought you'd like to know, maybe you can prepare her," says Mr. Bizarre. I nod and Elizabeth and I leave. Soon we get home and Elizabeth tells us all about her day at Preschool. She seemed to enjoy it, but she didn't like Mr. Bizarre. We assured her it'd get better.

Thirteen years pass by a little too quickly and Elizabeth, or Lizzie as she preferred to be called, had grown into a beautiful young lady. Now the true anxiety of being a father has begun.

End Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: Thank you for reading chapter three. I know I skipped thirteen years, but they weren't the point. The next chapter will be in Lizzie's point of view so we can get a feel for it. Edward and Bella will still play important roles of course, but this is more or less about Edward and Lizzie. It'll be like Twilight, how it was in Bella's point of view, but Charlie was there to give fatherly advice and what have you, but Edward will be watching her and his point of view will also be scattered about. I promise to keep it a Twilight fanfic and not Lizzie's life story with Twilight characters thrown into it randomly. Thank you for the reviews and I'll continue to post chapters up as quickly as possible.)


	4. Elizabeth Esme Renee Cullen

Elizabeth Esme Renee Cullen

**Elizabeth Esme Renee Cullen**

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I reach over to my alarm clock and hit snooze; time for another boring day of high school.

"Elizabeth! Wake up!" shouts Bella from the bottom of the stairs. I groan and sit up and turn my alarm clock off and my stereo on. I listen as My Chemical Romance plays and hum along to Famous Last words as I begin to get ready for the day. I open my closet and sigh heavily. I pull out the outfit I had chosen the night before and put it on. I look in the mirror as I apply the usual cover-up and black eye liner and black lip stick. I look at my hair and sigh, as always it was impossible so I put it up into a ponytail. I look at my outfit.

"I was wearing my favorite black and red striped sweater over a black tank top that was just visible under the sweater. I also had on black skull leggings under a tattered black skirt with red seams. I smile feeling that I looked presentable enough to go to school where the closest thing to Goth was me and everyone else was preppy, emo, skater, or punk. I go down to the kitchen and find Edward reading the paper while in his doctor coat and my mom in her nurse's uniform making French toast.

"Good morning," I say cheerfully. They both look at me and smile.

"Good morning honey," says Bella.

"Morning sweetheart," says Edward as mom sits a plate in front of me.

"Carlisle called this morning to remind you to stop by and pick up those two teenagers that are starting school today," says Bella.

"I know, I remembered. I hafta stop by Jacob's too so I can give him that CD he asked me to burn for him and then I have to pick up Jamie since his car broke down last Friday," I say as I take a bite of my food.

"So you'd better leave about thirty minutes early. You don't want to make those two late on their first day," says dad.

"Sure sure. I'll go as soon as I'm done eating," I say as I take another bite. Dad scowls at me; he wasn't thrilled with some of the habits I picked up from Jacob, he wasn't his biggest fan, but he wasn't Jamie's biggest fan either. I giggle at the thought and finish eating. Soon I was in my car headed towards Carlisle's mansion. I pull up into the driveway and cut the engine before going inside.

"Grandpa, Grandma, I'm here to get the new kids," I say. I find them in the living room with a boy and a girl. The boy was totally my type and the girl was totally not. Not to say I'm Bisexual or anything, but she was extremely preppy and the boy was totally gothic and hott. His eyes were icy blue and his hair was clearly dyes black, but used to be brown. He was taller than my 5'6" by a few inches. He was also lean and had a tattoo on his wrist of the bat from Avenged Sevenfold. The girl was a total prep complete with blonde hair, brown eyes, and pink jacket over a white spaghetti strap and white miniskirt. I smile as sweetly as I can, but I didn't like her very much.

"Elizabeth, this is Alexander and Molly. They're from New York City and will be staying with Esme and me until the summer," says Carlisle.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie, it's nice to meet you," I say. Alexander walks towards me first and shakes my hand.

"Linx," he says simply. Cool name, I like it, I liked him already. Then Molly hugs me and I freeze. This was not the greeting I expected, I expected her to keep her distance.

"I'm Molly. I'm so happy to finally meet you, Carlisle has told us a lot about you," says Molly happily.

"We need to get going. I have to stop at Jacob's and pick up my boyfriend Jamie," I say as I pull my keys out of my pocket. We go out to my car; did I mention it was a black Porsche? I loved it as soon as I saw it. Molly gets in the back seat and Linx climbs into the passenger's seat.

"Do you mind?" he asks.

"Not at all,' I say as I start my car and pull out of the driveway. Soon we get to town and I park out in front of Jacob's apartment building. "Wanna come meet my friend Jacob?" I ask. They both nod so we all go inside and up to Jacob's apartment. I knock on the door loudly in case he isn't up. When he doesn't answer I open the door and go inside and straight to his bedroom and sure enough he was asleep.

"Jacob, wake up," I say as I shake him, not really gently, but not roughly either. He wakes up and glares at me until he realizes who I am.

"Hey Lizzie," he says before yawning. I hold out the CD to him.

"Here's that CD you asked for. I can't stay long because I need to go pick up Jamie," Jacob scowls at me, he didn't like Jamie either, but he was my boyfriend and I liked him. Then Jacob looks at Linx and Molly.

"Who are they?" he asks.

"This is Linx and Molly. Carlisle is going to take care of them until the summer so I have to drive them to school," I say. After about five minutes we leave and go to Jamie's house. This time I go in alone and find Jamie eating a pop tart.

"Good morning, Jamie," I say happily. Jamie looks at the clock and then glares at me.

"You're late," he says angrily. I look at the clock too and growl at him.

"I'm not _that _late! I was talking to Jacob for a few minutes, you're lucky I'm even picking your sorry ass up," I say angrily. Lately that was all we did, fight. I wasn't sure why though, but it was getting old. Jamie walks over to me and kisses me. I push him away and growl at him. "Knock it off!" I shout angrily. He knew I didn't like it when he just kissed me like that, especially when I was mad at him or vice versa.

"Come on, let's get going before we're late," says Jamie. He walks towards the door, grabbing his bag on the way out. I follow him trying to compose my face as I walk. He stops when he gets to the car and glares at me.

"Why is he in my seat?" asks Jamie angrily.

"Because I told him it was okay. Sit in the back with Molly, I promise you won't die if you can't sit up front once," I say as I get in the driver's seat. Jamie gets in the back seat and I knew he'd argue with me later about it. After school I drop Linx and Molly off at Carlisle's and go to Jamie's. When I stop outside Jamie turns to me, he was mad, I could tell from his eyes.

"Come in with me. We need to talk," says Jamie flatly. His face was expressionless as was his voice, but I knew he wouldn't be when we got inside. I nod and follow him into the house with a heavy sigh. Once inside he turns to me and glares at me.

"So talk," I say angrily. I wasn't going to take his crap, I never did and he knew it. Jamie punches me just under the eye. My eyes widen, this wasn't like him at all.

"You stupid, worthless girl; you've made so many mistakes today," he says. He seemed to be bordering on insane at this point and I had a really bad feeling things were not going to be all talk today. He hits me again, this time the impact sends me to the floor. As I'm about to stand he kicks me down and I realize I wasn't going to escape easily.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" I scream angrily.

"I want you to be a better girlfriend, but in order for that to happen I think some discipline is in order," he says with a smirk. He was going to enjoy this and I was in for some serious pain, but when Edward sees mw, or Jacob even, he'd regret this. Soon he throws me out onto the porch and closes the door. I go to my car and go to Jacob's apartment only because it was closer and I needed a first aid kit. I walk into the restaurant and sit at the bar. Jacob walks over to me and looks at my face. His expression becomes very angry and worried at the same time.

"What the hell happened?!" he snarls.

"Jamie's insane! Jacob, do you have a first aid kit?" I ask.

"I knew that kid was a bad guy. Come with me up to the apartment and I'll call Edward for you," says Jacob as he walks around the bar to me. Once in his apartment I go into the bathroom where the first aid kit was located. I look in the mirror and cringe at my reflection, I looked terrible. Jacob walks in and looks at me, he also cringes.

"Edward will be here soon, he said to hold off on treating your wounds," says Jacob. I hug Jacob and begin to cry, unsure of what else to do. Then I hear the door open and foot steps coming towards the bathroom. Edward walks in and looks at me, then he snarls and I cringe. Jacob leaves the bathroom and Edward begins to treat my wounds.

"I'll kill him for what he's done," it sounded more like a promise than a threat and I shiver at the thought. "You will _never_ associate yourself with that boy, do you understand me?" asks Edward angrily. I nod then wince as he wipes the cut on my cheek with rubbing alcohol. "Why did he do this to you?" asks Edward as he works.

"Because I was late picking him up this morning and I let Linx have the front seat and didn't want to put up with his crap. I tried to defend myself, honestly," I say then I wince again when he touches the bruise under my eye. Soon I was cleaned up just as Jacob walks in with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Jamie won't be bothering you anymore," says Jacob proudly.

"What did you do to him?" I ask. Then I notice some blood on his knuckles. "Jakey, you're an adult you can't hit him," I say hopelessly. Jacob was still grinning though as he spoke.

"He needed a lesson taught and I'm pretty sure what I did was tame compared to what Edward was gonna do to him," says Jacob. I sigh in defeat and look at Edward. He was clearly still upset about this whole incident. Soon I get home and the whole family was in the living room. Emmett walks over to me and looks at me cheek.

"Nice shiner! You took it like a man, right? No crying?" asks Emmett with a grin.

"Not until later. I did manage to scratch his face a couple times, any other injuries are Jacob's doing though," I say. Emmett high fives me and Rosalie scowls at him.

"Emmett we're not here to celebrate this incident, we're here to check on our only niece," says Alice. Emmett laughs boisterously and ruffles my hair causing me to wince in pain, I was sore all over.

"Sorry vampire girl," says Emmett. I laugh which also hurt because my ribs were sore and made a mental note to kick Jamie's ass myself next time I saw him.

End Chapter

(A/N: this was a long one. The next chapter will be in Edward's point of view and believe me he's pissed! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Review! Thanks for the ones so far!!)


	5. Fear

Fear

**Fear**

Fear plays a big role when you're a vampire whether it is the vampire who is afraid or the victim who fears for their life. I know fear better than most, but that fear was nothing compared to the fear of being a father to a sixteen year old girl whose mind I cannot read. Unfortunately about the only thing Elizabeth didn't inherit from Bella was her lack of balance, otherwise she looked a lot like Bella with some of my features, she spoke her mind, but hid a lot of her thoughts at the same time and it drove me mad at times, she smelled wonderful and she could be a real spit fire when she had to be. She didn't take any crap from anyone, not even Jamie if she could avoid it, but today she couldn't avoid it and now she looked like a train hit her.

A low growl erupts from the back of my throat as I look at her sitting on the couch talking to Emmett and smiling like it never happened, but her eyes told a different story. Her beautiful emerald eyes had shadows in them that I wasn't sure how to light back up. Jamie had seriously hurt her, and for that he was going to pay. I leave the house and run faster than I had ever run before until I was at Jamie's house. He was alone and I was glad. I could feel the monster inside trying to wake up, but I knew I couldn't kill him, but I wanted to. I decided to do to him what he did to Elizabeth. I walk in and find him watching TV with a tissue on his nose, it was bleeding.

"That you mom?" he asks when he hears my arrival.

"No, this is your worst nightmare come to life," I snarl causing him to jump and spin around to look at me with terror in his eyes.

"M-Mr. C-Cullen, hey dude, I didn't touch Elizabeth, I tried to protect her from those punks, but-" I roar and he immediately stops talking. He knew I wasn't falling for his lies. I walk towards him and he tries to get away, but he stumbles and I grab him by the collar of his shirt before he can get away. After I was done torturing him and he swore not to even _look_ at Elizabeth at least a hundred times-I had lost count at 117-I went home to find the family still sitting around the living room, but now there were two teenagers talking to Elizabeth. From their thoughts I realized it was Molly and Alexander or Linx as he called himself.

"How do you feel Elizabeth?" I ask. Elizabeth looks at me and grins before running over to me and hugging me.

"You didn't hafta beat him up, I was gonna do it tomorrow," she says. I laugh and hug her tightly.

"He won't be bothering you anymore," I say making sure every word sounded like the promise it was. Elizabeth smiles and kisses my cheek before responding.

"Thanks, you saved everyone from getting sued and the medical expenses of a broken jaw…wait, Grandpa if I broke his jaw and he got sent to you what would you do? Would you treat him?" asks Elizabeth. Everyone laughs and Carlisle quickly composes himself before answering her question.

"I would probably make the procedure to fix it as painful as possible," says Carlisle. This response seemed to make Elizabeth happy because she hugged him. A few weeks later it was a Friday and Jacob had the night off so he was coming over to join Elizabeth, Linx, and Molly for a movie night. Elizabeth had chosen _Juno_ and Bella and I provided pizza as well as other snacks and soda. The first to arrive were Linx and Molly. Elizabeth was talking to them about an Advanced Biology test they had taken that afternoon.

"I can't believe they're teaching us about reproduction, _again_, I mean we learn it like every year, I swear I'm a pro at the reproductive system in males and females," complains Elizabeth. Linx and Molly laugh and then Linx responds.

"That's pretty important stuff, how do you think you came to be?" asks Linx causing Elizabeth and Molly to laugh. Linx had developed a crush on Elizabeth and she seemed to like him too, and I was beginning to wonder when she would catch on that she loved Jacob as more than just a friend. Jacob wasn't going to tell her and I knew it pained him to watch her date other men. _"Let her figure it out on her own. If she has some dating experience she'll know what true love feels like." _ Those were his exact words the last time we spoke. I was pulled from my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I knew it wasn't Jacob because he just walked in, plus I could smell the pizza.

When I open the door to get the pizza I notice Jacob coming up the sidewalk. I pay for the pizzas and Jacob takes them as he walks into the house. I follow him to the kitchen where he lays the pizza on the table.

"How've you been, Edward?" asks Jacob. It had taken sixteen years, but Jacob and I could finally get along to some extent although neither of us were about to admit it.

"Fine, yourself? How is your job?" I ask.

"Don't tell Lizzie, but I got fired for up and leaving the other day when she came after Jamie beat her. I'm lookin' for a new job though," says Jacob.

"What about your rent?" I ask.

"I already paid this month and half of next month. I'll be okay, just don't mention it to Lizzie, I don't need her thinkin' my getting fired is because of her. My boss is a bitch anyway," says Jacob as he opens a box of pizza and takes out a slice of it. He takes a bite of it and chews before swallowing then he sighs.

"Kids, the pizza is here," I call and they all run in. Elizabeth hugs Jacob tightly her face instantly lit up.

"Hey Jakey! I haven't seen you since the day Jamie hurt me," she says happily and then her smile turns into a scowl as she glares at him. Jacob takes a step back and I chuckle. No one could scare Jacob quite like Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy with work and you just started school so I didn't want to get in the way of your studies-", he knew Elizabeth wasn't buying it so he stops talking and gives her his best sorry face. Elizabeth wasn't about to give in though as she turns away from his gaze and begins to get some pizza and chips to eat while they watched the movie. I chuckle again and Jacob glares at me.

"Where's mom?" asks Elizabeth.

"Shopping with Alice, again. Those two are up to something, but Alice keeps hiding her thoughts from me," I say with a heavy sigh as I watch them get their food. Soon they were watching the movie and Elizabeth still hadn't forgiven Jacob yet and Jacob wasn't very patient about it. Soon the movie was over and Elizabeth puts a CD into the stereo, it was The Used. I didn't care for them, but Elizabeth loved their music.

"Come on Lizzie. I said I was sorry," says Jacob. Elizabeth ignores him and begins to dance around the room with Linx. The soda had made her slightly hyper and sitting there watching the movie only made things worse. She begins to song one of the songs from Juno over the song playing in the stereo making it sound weird and also confusing me a little. There were too many things going on at once for my mind and they were all loud.

"I'm going to my room," I say before retreating to my room so I could think clearly. I sigh as I sit on my bed and listen to them downstairs having fun. I knew Elizabeth was just toying with Jacob, but Jacob didn't seem to realize that. I laugh at the thought of Elizabeth giving Jacob the cold shoulder; it must be hard for her to do since she loved him so much. About two hours later I go down to check on them and find them playing twister. I laugh at their positions on the mat. Elizabeth was stuck between Jacob and Linx in a very compromising position while Molly called out the orders.

"Right foot on blue," says Molly causing Elizabeth to moan.

"No, spin again," says Elizabeth.

"You already had your one free spin three times, now move it or lose it," demands Molly. I chuckle and watch her move her foot causing her to fall and take Jacob and Linx with her. I begin to laugh at the expressions on their faces.

"You couldn't give me a free spin. Jacob had one, you should have used his," whines Elizabeth.

"You used enough for all of us, besides that's cheating," says Linx. Elizabeth sticks her tongue out at him and then she notices me.

"Hey dad, wanna play?" she asks.

"I'll call it, but I'm not getting on the mat with you four," I say as I walk over to them.

"Uncle Emmett is coming over to play and Grandma wants to take pictures so she's coming too, that's what Alice said," says Elizabeth.

"When did Alice call?" I ask.

"She called like five minutes ago to check up on us for mom I guess. They won't be home until tomorrow," says Elizabeth. I pick up the spinner while Molly removes her shoes and walks over to the mat.

"No free spins for any of you. That isn't even part of the rules," I say just as Emmett and Esme walk in. Emmett removes his shoes and joins them on the mat. Soon they were done playing and it was time for bed.

End Chapter

(A/N: I hope this was a good chapter. I know it was pretty fun to type up on the spot like that. Then next chapter will be in Lizzie's point of view again and the pattern will probably continue that way. Lizzie does something in one chapter and Edward vents in the next chapter. LOL. Thanks for the fabulous reviews, you're all the best!)


	6. love

Love

**Love**

It was Saturday and I was in my room reading a book called _The Silver Kiss _by: Annette Curtis Klause when there's a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I say just loudly enough for whoever is on the other side of the door to hear me. The door opens slightly and Jacob pokes his head in. I was still giving him the cold shoulder so I go back to my book. I hear my door shut followed by footsteps and then the edge of the bed lowers due to extra weight.

"You can't still be mad at me. What did I do?" asks Jacob. I glare at him, he knew what he did.

"You never come over anymore! Then when I called you you didn't pick up! It's like you've been avoiding me ever since Jamie hurt me! I thought I could at least count on you to be there when I needed someone to talk to," I say angrily.

"I'm sorry; I haven't been home because I've been busy. Can't you forgive me just this once? I have a good reason," says Jacob. He sounded so pathetic when he begged for my forgiveness like that.

"Then what's your reason?" I ask.

"I have to find another job. I lost my job the other day because I left in the middle of my shift to help you, but it isn't your fault so don't blame yourself, I was gonna quit soon anyway," says Jacob. My eyes widen, I wasn't expecting this at all. I look at Jacob as he begins to stand up. Great, now he was upset and it was my fault. "Anyway, I came to apologize, again, and let you know that I have a job interview today, but because of that we won't get to hang out as much anymore," says Jacob. He walks out and I was left speechless.

Ever since my sixteenth birthday Jacob seemed to change. That or I finally opened my eyes. When I used to hang out with Jacob we had a ton of fun and he always knew what to say or do to make me happy, and he still does, but now I find myself wanting more.

"Maybe I'm just spoiled," I say out loud as I close my book. I walk over to my book shelf and put my book back in its proper place. My dad had his music and I had my many many books, not as many as Carlisle- I envied his large collection of books and read a lot of them-but I still had a good hundred or so books. Mainly love stories and vampire stories along with a few complete sets of mangas. I glance at a picture in a frame on my vanity and sigh. I was a picture of Jacob and myself at the pool over the summer taken by Alice. We looked so happy in that picture, Jamie always got jealous because I liked Jacob so much, and Jacob was usually the source of our arguments, but not anymore.

Jacob is on my mind a lot more lately since I broke up with Jamie. I actually caught myself drawing a picture of him in my Sketchbook and doodling werewolves in the margins of my papers at school. My dad or someone would mention his name and my heart would try to jump out of my chest, my breathing would stop, and my stomach would drop! Jacob would say my name and I couldn't think, he'd say he loved me or touch my hand and my heart would stop and then go into overdrive. I blush at the thought of him saying he loved me.

"Elizabeth! Could you come down to the kitchen for a second?" I hear Bella call from the bottom of the steps. I go down to the kitchen and find Bella making a pie and then I remember the bake sale at school that I participated in. The money was going towards the school's drama club and since I'm in drama club I guess that meant I was supposed to help. I get to work cutting apples for the pies while mom continues to make dough.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I say after a long period of silence.

"Of course honey. What's on your mind?" asks mom. I blush and mom giggles. "I still remember a time when Edward thought it was cute when I blushed."

"How did you know you and dad were in love?" I ask. Bella sighs heavily and begins to work again.

"How didn't I know? When I first saw Edward I thought what every human thinks, he's gorgeous but I was never going to be good enough for him. Then we met in Biology because we were lab partners and I thought he hated me! You know that saying, 'if looks can kill'? Well his looks could definitely kill a person.

"He went away after that and I kind of missed him, but I just wrote it off as wanting to see him again so I could ask why he hated me so much. Then things got weird and I did some research because there was something not right about him and his unnaturally beautiful family. I quickly realized they were indeed not human, but vampires. Actually Jacob-", at this point my heart began to race and my stomach dropped, my cheeks also felt warmer and mom giggled.

"Jacob helped me without realizing it, but I had to flirt with him." This made me jealous, Bella had Edward, and she couldn't take Jacob too. "Once I realized Edward was a vampire I thought about what I should do about it. Then I realized that I didn't care that he was a vampire because I loved him," says Bella.

"Thanks for the long story, but that didn't answer my question," I say.

"When you think of Jacob-", my heart goes into overdrive and I stop breathing. Bella raises her eyebrow and a smug smile begins to spread across her face.

"What?" I ask.

"You love Jacob don't you?" asks Bella.

"No way, we're just friends," I say. Bella wasn't buying it, but she doesn't press the matter anymore either. She goes back to work and so do I. Soon Edward, Emmett and Jasper walk into the kitchen. Edward stops to kiss mom and Emmett stops to muss my hair which causes my face to turn red and him to laugh.

"So vampire girl, you wanna help us build that greenhouse Bells felt the need to get yesterday?" asks Emmett.

"I got it so we could grow flowers and stuff, Emmett. Since this is Alaska and the only thing that grows here are trees," sneers Bella. Emmett holds his hands up in surrender. That night as I listen to the rain on the roof my mind wanders to Jacob again and the conversation I had with mom earlier about love. As I'm thinking I fall asleep only to have a dream.

**I'm by myself in the woods and suddenly Jacob was next to me with his hand in mine and we were both smiling and laughing. Then Jacob kisses me softly and I eagerly kiss him back. "I love you," he whispers. I blush and smile before responding, but I couldn't speak****! Jacob's face saddens and he turns away from me. I try to stop him to call out for him; I didn't want him to go. **

I wake up crying and look at my clock. I was till a little early, but I needed to talk to him. I quickly grab my jacket not caring that I was in my pajamas and run out the front door before my parents could protest. I get in my Porsche and drive to Jacob's apartment. I go up and bang on his door repeatedly until a different door opens and a man steps out.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" he shouts angrily. Then Jacob's door opens.

"Jeeze dude, people are trying to sleep, stop shouting," I say as I walk in the door. Jacob looks at me like I'm nuts as I walk past him and turn to face him. "We need to talk," I say. Jacob looked confused, but then again it was 4:30 in the morning.

"Lizzie, do you realize what time it is?" asks Jacob.

"Yeah I know, but this is important and I'm afraid if I don't say it now I'll never get to," I say quickly. Jacob could tell I was nervous. He leads me over to his couch and we sit down.

"Okay, so what was so important that you came here at 4:30?" asks Jacob. He was a little cranky, but he did this to me I'd probably call Emmett to take care of him.

"I love you Jacob," I whisper causing Jacob to snort.

"I already know that. Is that all you wanted?" he asks. Tears well up in my eyes and I begin to cry.

"Jacob I mean that I'm _in_ love with you! I have been for a really long time but I just realized it," I say. Jacob hugs me and tries to comfort me.

"I've been in love with you since you was born, I was just waiting for your mind to realize what your heart already knew," whispers Jacob as I cry into his bare chest. Soon I find myself waking up on Jacob's couch with his comforter covering me up. I could hear Jacob moving around in the kitchen and smell pancakes and bacon. I go out to the kitchen and sit down at the small table.

"Good morning," I mumble still half asleep. Jacob sits a plate in front of me and I begin to eat. It was pretty good considering he usually just ordered take out or ate leftovers from the restaurant downstairs.

"Morning; You know I should have just woken you up since you came banging on my door so early this morning. I called your dad and told him you was with me, he was relieved that you was okay," says Jacob. I smile and continue to eat.

"Since we both love each other maybe we should date," I suggest. Jacob sits down with his food and smiles.

"Sounds good," he says happily.

End Chapter

(A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. I lost my internet for a little while. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope to get to their first kiss soon! Thank you for the reviews they're great and really make my day! Sayonara!)


	7. protective

Protective

**Protective**

When I first realized my feelings for Bella I knew I would always protect her from everything, even herself. At the time I didn't realize how difficult it would be to keep a specific person alive, especially someone with balance problems such as hers. Then Elizabeth was born and I vowed to protect her from anything, even myself if I had to, so now here I am a father of a sixteen year old daughter. I love Elizabeth very much, but it's hard to protect someone who is pulling away from me and I'm not ready for this yet.

As a sixteen year old girl Elizabeth is beginning to explore new territory I had hoped she wouldn't explore for a very long time: boys. My worries were brought to a reality when that rat bastard, Jamie, harmed Elizabeth for no reason except the simple pleasure it brought him. It made him feel tough, but it backfired when I found out about it.

When Elizabeth left the house at almost 4:30 in the morning I knew exactly what was going on. I knew that she had finally realized that she was in love with Jacob and as much as I hate to admit this weakness it frightens me to know that Elizabeth is growing up and won't need me anymore. The scariest thing is that I finally understand why Charlie wasn't my biggest fan when I was dating Bella.

This thought makes me remember that Jacob is a man and Elizabeth is a Hormone-driven teenager who is exactly like Bella. I could only hope that they had more self control than we did. I'm pulled from my thoughts when the front door slams and I'm met with the familiar scent of Elizabeth. Elizabeth smelled like lavender-a very comforting smell-and blood. The combined smell was intoxicating, but the thing that kept vampires like Bella and Jasper-who had little or no control over their blood lust-from biting her was the bitterness that was present in her scent. It didn't keep her from smelling good but it acted as a sort of repellent. Now that I think about it, Linx and Molly shared the same bitterness. As always I'm greeted with a hug and kiss on the cheek from Elizabeth.

"Hey dad," says Elizabeth happily. I smile and hug her back kissing her temple as I always did.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" I ask.

"Ugh. It sucked! Mr. Bertie gave us a pop quiz over synthetic division because Jasmine wouldn't shut-up and pay attention. I probably did alright, but it still sucked," groans Elizabeth as we walk towards the kitchen. I chuckle as I sit down and watch Elizabeth get some food from the fridge for a sandwich.

"I'm sure you did well too. Jacob called while you was out, he said that he apologizes, but he's got a job interview at some factory that makes car parts and he'll make it up to you later," I say as I watch her face fall as I had continued my sentence.

"I hope he gets this job, he kind of looked forward to it. He's hoping to take classes to become a mechanic. Speaking of which, can I go to that school next year?" asks Elizabeth. Elizabeth wanted to go to a trade school to learn mechanics so she could help Jacob when he opened his own car repair shop. I wasn't so sure this was a good idea, but I wanted to support my daughter.

"Talk to Bella about it," I say. I already knew Bella's answer because we already talked about it. Alice hated the idea because that wasn't a job for a girl and Rosalie was indifferent about it because she works on cars from time to time.

"Mom's okay with it. I caught her on my way in and asked and she said it was up to you,' says Elizabeth. I chuckle and nod receiving another hug and kiss. "Thank you so much!" she says excitedly. Later that night at about 7:30 the doorbell rings and I could hear Jacob's thoughts outside the door. He felt bad for ditching Elizabeth as he would put it and wanted to see if she would forgive him. I answer the door and Jacob steps in.

"Hey Edward, is Lizzie home?" asks Jacob.

"She's in the shower right now, but you can wait down here for her," I say. Jacob follows me into the living room and sits down in the recliner. I sit on the couch just as Bella walks in.

"Hey Jake! How's the job hunt coming?" asks Bella as she sits next to me. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I got a job today and I start Monday making 10.25 and hour working from 7 to 3," says Jacob proudly.

"Congratulations!" says Bella happily.

"Jacob I'd like to talk to you about dating Elizabeth," I say calmly. Bella gives me a warning look, but I ignore her.

"Okay, what about her?" asks Jacob.

"I don't mind you two dating, but if you ever hurt her in any way I _will _be after you. Also, she is only sixteen and I expect her to come home in no less than the perfect condition she came to you in, if you catch my drift," I say. Jacob snorts.

"Yeah yeah, no sex, I hear ya," Says Jacob.

"Oh, and _anything _you do to her I _will _do to you," I say.

"Does kissing count?" asks Jacob.

"No, but any more than that and you'll learn how true my words are. Don't do anything with her you would feel uncomfortable with me knowing about," I say. Jacob's thoughts assured me that he knew what I was talking about. "And I can read your mind, I'll know if you're lying." Jacob's eyes widen as he remembers I could read his thoughts. Then I hear Elizabeth run down the steps and jump into Jacob's lap.

"Hey Lizzie," he says a little surprised.

"How'd your interview go?" asks Elizabeth. Jacob grins before responding.

"I got the job, and I work while you're at school so it won't effect us at all," says Jacob proudly.

"That's awesome! I'm very proud of you," says Elizabeth as she nuzzles the nape of his neck. Jacob blushes and I throw a warning glance at him.

"I'm glad to hear that, but um…" Jacob didn't know what to say and his thoughts were getting away from him. Elizabeth looks at Jacob and smiles.

"Let's go hang out in my room," she says.

"Absolutely not Elizabeth," I say sternly.

"Why? We could before," says Elizabeth turning to look at me.

"You two weren't a couple before," I say.

"That's so not cool. We aren't gonna do anything and I go to his house all the time and nothing happens. We haven't even kissed yet," says Elizabeth.

"Let them go Edward. Besides, if they're up there that means they won't be down here," says Bella as she begins to kiss my neck.

"Ew. That's so gross, we'll be upstairs," says Elizabeth walking away and pulling Jacob with her. Bella kisses me passionately and I kiss her back just as passionately. My hand knots in her hair and my other hand goes to her waist. Bella's hands go to my neck. I break the kiss and Bella begins to pout until I reposition her on my lap so she's facing me better.

"I think you need to trust Elizabeth more. She and Jacob have been together for sixteen years and nothing has happened. We were in love like that once-"

"You mean we aren't now?" I interrupt.

"Will you listen? Yes we're still in love like that, but now we're married so it's different. I'd be happy if Elizabeth made it out of high school before their relationship became intimate, but if they don't we should accept that. Elizabeth is old enough to make some of her own decisions. She's a smart girl and I for one trust her judgment," says Bella. I kiss her and she kisses me back. When the kiss deepens Bella begins to unbutton my shirt.

"I don't believe the sofa is the proper place for this, Love," I say causing Bella to laugh. I pick her up and carry her up to our room and lay her on our bed. The next morning Elizabeth comes down the stairs in jeans and a T-shirt which was a little unusual for her. She usually dressed in layers and I wondered why she didn't today.

"Jacob and I are going for a hike today and I didn't want to get my clothed torn or something," says Elizabeth almost as if she'd read my mind, or maybe the expression on my face gave it away.

"I see, and where do you plan to hike?" I ask.

"The trails about five miles out of town, but I don't think we're using the trail. Jacob says it's more fun if we don't take the same path as everyone else," says Elizabeth.

"Be careful and call me if something happens," I say.

"I will," she says just as Jacob walks into the living room. Jacob hands me a copy of a map with a path marked on it.

"That's where we're going. I told Bella about it this morning and she told me to make a map just in case something happens and we needed you," says Jacob. Smart kid; I look at the trail they had in mind. Not a bad trail, they'll have fun and there would be a surprise at the end.

"Thank you Jacob. At your pace I expect her home no later than 6:00," I say. Jacob nods and they leave. I wait until I knew they were out of town and follow just far enough that I could hear Jacob's thoughts but far enough that he would never notice me.

End Chapter

(A/N: I'm trying to make up for my lack of updating by posting two chapters instead of one, so I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy, I had to type it twice because my computer is dumb and there's a long story involved that I'm sure has nothing to do with Twilight. Next chapter is in Lizzie's point of view and it should be interesting. See ya! )


	8. kiss

Kiss

**Kiss**

We arrive at a trail in the middle of nowhere and get out. Jacob had taken his shirt off and I catch myself staring at his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. Jacob looks at me and grins causing me to blush and look away in embarrassment.

"How far do we have to go?" I ask.

"About six miles," says Jacob seeming to doubt my ability to hike that far.

"That's it?" I ask. This seemed to surprise him, but he didn't ask any questions except-

"Ready?" asks Jacob. I nod and he leads me into the forest. The forest smelled like pine trees and dirt, kind of like Jacob, but Jacob smelled better. After about a mile I began to regret the cappuccino I begged him to get me on the way here.

"Jakey, I gotta pee," I whine. This seemed to throw Jacob for a loop as he turns to face me, and then blushes.

"Umm…can girls pee in the woods?" asks Jacob. I scowl at him; he seemed to forget I went camping every summer. Real camping, not that sissy stuff where there was a camper with indoor plumbing and there were also no port-o-pots either.

"Yes, girls can pee in the stupid woods! I'll be right back, you wait here and don't you dare spy on me!" I say as I walk away from Jacob. Unfortunately I felt watched though so I couldn't pee.

"Jacob, are you watching me?!" I shout.

"No! Was I supposed to?!" he shouts back. The sound of his voice made me believe him. He sounded too far away to be watching. I sigh and go back to Jacob, still having to pee.

"Better?" asks Jacob?

"I couldn't go. I felt watched," I say. Jacob looks around carefully before responding.

"No, I feel fine, maybe you're just paranoid," jokes Jacob. I scowl at him and Jacob holds his hands up in surrender.

"I am not paranoid. Shut-up and keep walking, you're slowing me down," I say defensively. Eventually we come to a clearing with a single tree right on the middle. It was the biggest tree I had ever seen and it was really cool. Since it was a pine tree there was a bed of pine needles around the base of the tree. Everywhere else was kind of snow covered, just a light layer. I was used to the cold so it had to be really, really cold for me to notice, and Jacob kept a constant 108 F. these days.

"What do you think?" asks Jacob.

"This is so cool! I love it, can we climb the tree?" I ask as I walk towards it.

"What are you, a monkey? I guess we can climb the tree if you really want to," says Jacob. He was a little late telling me I could though because I had jumped onto the lowest branch of the tree and was slowly making my way up. Jacob follows me up the tree with just as much ease and soon we stop on a huge branch. Jacob sits with his back against the tree and I climb into his lap where he holds me in his arms keeping me warm.

"This is really nice, Jakey. Thank you for showing me," I say. Jacob chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"Does it make up for ditching you?" asks Jacob.

"Almost," I say brusquely.

"What else can I do?" asks Jacob. I turn my head so I was looking into his black eyes. I loved his eyes; they were so cool, like a clear starry night.

"You can kiss me," I whisper huskily. I'd put a lot of thought into this and had he not ruined my movie date we would have kissed sooner, but I thought this was more romantic anyway. Lying in Jacob's arms up in a huge pine tree with no witnesses-although the feeling of being watched had not subsided.

"I think I can handle that," says Jacob just as huskily. I could feel my face warm as his face moved closer to mine our lips almost touching, then Jacob pulls away and I scowl at him.

"Jacob!" I say angrily. He laughs and then he sighs heavily.

"Maybe we shouldn't," says Jacob.

"Since when did you rethink these kinds of things? You've been trying to kiss me forever and when I finally let you, you don't!" I say angrily. Suddenly his lips were on mine in a rough yet passionate kiss. I eagerly kiss back as my heart begins to race and my head begins to spin. Kissing has never felt so right as it did at this very moment. As much as I didn't want to I had to break away so I could breathe. Jacob was also breathing heavily as we looked into each other's eyes with smiles on our faces.

"How was that?" asks Jacob.

"Totally sexy; do it again," I say eagerly. Jacob laughs before kissing me again. We spent the next hour or so kissing each other up in the tree and then it was time to go. Before leaving Jacob pulls a pocketknife out of his pocket.

"I know this is totally cheesy, but I've always wanted to carve my initials in a tree next to the girl I love's," says Jacob with a grin.

"That's so cool though. I'm into cheesy," I say. Jacob carefully turns so he's facing the tree and begins to carve our initials into the bark of the tree. I stand back watching him in affection as he carves. Soon we leave and go back to my house. Edward was waiting in the living room and Bella was giving him a disapproving look. I begin to wonder what he did wrong this time.

"How was your date?" asks Edward.

Then I knew why I felt watched the entire time, it was written all over his face. "You spied on us!" I accuse him loudly. He tries to fake innocence his eyes widening.

"I did not, why would I do that?" he asks trying to sound insulted. I turn to Jacob who seemed oblivious so I assumed he didn't know about it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say. Jacob gently brushes his lips against mine before walking out.

"Your father has been out all day," says Bella.

"I wasn't watching you," says Edward.

"Bullshit! I felt watched the whole time and mom's looking at you like you're guilty of something! I also caught your scent on the way back home. I'm not an idiot," I say angrily.

"Language," warns Bella

"Why can't you trust me enough to not spy on Jacob and I? We went on a hike to a huge pine tree and we had our first kiss! Then you ruined it by not trusting me!" I shout angrily. Edward's face falls and he suddenly looked ashamed of himself, but I was too mad to care right now.

"I just wanted to make sure Jacob kept you safe, that's all," says Edward quietly. He was definitely guilty because he never sounded so weak when he spoke. I was beginning to feel guilty, but I knew I had to get this through to him eventually.

"I'm _sixteen_, I know right from wrong. I'd never lie to you and you know that. I love you, but I don't think it's very fair that you spy on me. I feel like you don't trust me," I say quietly. The tears that had swollen up in my eyes were now flowing freely down my cheeks.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Elizabeth," says Edward.

"Then you don't trust Jacob, right?" I ask.

"I trust him," says Edward.

"Then why did you feel the need to spy on us? We told you we were going on a hike, we even gave you a map," I say.

"I know that. I just didn't want you to get hurt," says Edward.

"Jacob and Jamie are two very different people, dad. I've grown up with Jacob. And if you felt the need to spy on Jacob and me why didn't you spy on me and any of my other boyfriends?" I ask. Edward seemed surprised that I noticed.

"I…" he seemed to struggle to find the answer, "don't…really know how to…answer that one," he admits.

"Jamie hurt me more than Jacob ever will, and had you been spying on us you would've stopped him from beating me sooner, but instead you felt the need to spy on Jacob and I. Jacob could never do what Jamie did," I say sadly.

"What do you mean?" asks Bella worried. I shake my head and walk away. I was done talking; I didn't want to say anymore about it. The conversation had gotten off of topic and wasn't coherent anymore. I run up to my room and lay on my bed crying. My perfect day was gone. Soon two cold arms were wrapping themselves around me and a pair of cold lips was kissing my temple.

"What did he do to you? You need to tell me so I can help you. It's obvious that your outburst was a cry for help, something's bothering you and I need to know. You know I can't read your mind," murmurs Edward into my ear.

"He made me swear not to tell you," I whisper with a shaky voice.

"Bull. Now answer the question, Elizabeth Esme Renee," he murmurs.

"He sexually abused me. He never raped me, but he did other things," I whisper; a whole new set of tears were flowing down my cheeks and a low growl turns into a roar as Edward takes everything in.

"I'll murder that bastard for what he's done," promises Edward.

"Don't! Please don't," I beg as I cry even more. Edward holds me tighter and tries to soothe me. He begins to hum a lullaby and I quickly succumb to it and drift to sleep.

**In my dream Jacob and I were in the pine tree and Jacob was carving our initials into the tree with his pocketknife. Suddenly his hair shortens and turns brown and his skin pales and he becomes less muscular. The man that turns to face me is no longer Jacob, but Jamie and his eyes were mad, not angry mad, but crazy mad. He comes at me with the knife and I scream.**

I awake still screaming as my alarm clock goes off. I look at the clock and sigh heavily; Sunday, time for my violin lessons. My door opens and my parents run in worried. I was panting and covered in sweat I could feel my eyes still wide with fear; I was shaking in fear. They both get on my bed and hug me.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asks Bella.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," I whisper.

"What was it about?" asks Edward. So I tell them and Edward gets mad while Bella becomes increasingly more worried. "This has to stop! Jamie hurt you more than just physically and I can't just sit here and let him get away with that! Bella, call Alice and I'll let your violin tutor know you won't be making it," says Edward. They both leave the room and I sigh heavily, I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't hide it either. They knew something was wrong and while Jamie no longer went to the same school as me-we didn't even live in the same state any more-I was still haunted with memories I was hoping to lock away.

End Chapter

(A/N: This chapter is probably confusing, but please note that Edward is supposed to be a father to a teenager and I felt that it would be boring if Lizzie was a normal teenager without some sort of problem so I figured let Jamie hurt her and Edward could pick up the pieces. That's sure to be fraught with angst as a father. LOL. Jacob has no clue about any of this yet, but he will eventually. Fist kiss for Jake and Lizzie! YAY! Thanks for the reviews! I loved them! Sayonara!!)


	9. nightmare

Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Elizabeth had awoken with a blood curdling scream and naturally Bella and I ran to her aid to find her shaken, but otherwise fine. That's when I ordered Bella to call Alice While I informed Elizabeth's violin instructor of Elizabeth's absence. Of course as soon as Bella picked up the phone to call Alice she was already there. Alice spoiled Elizabeth; the entire family did, except Rosalie who was jealous of Bella and me for getting what she always wanted. The tended to take that fact out on Elizabeth, but Elizabeth was used to it and stood her ground, their arguments tended to become very colorful at times and Bella or I would step in.

"I had the vision and came as fast as I could," says Alice.

"Maybe you can talk to her. She always talks to you," I say. Alice seemed to understand Elizabeth the best for some reason and could always get her to talk; I just hoped that still applied today.

"She won't talk unless you and Bella leave and promise not to spy on her," says Alice.

"Then we'll go hunting," I say. I was desperate to help Elizabeth in any way I could and if I had to give Alice and her privacy I would, even if it meant going to another country. Bella and I leave and go to the woods Elizabeth and Jacob were in just yesterday. We come across two dear, but for once I had no appetite. Bella attacks one of the deer and I wait for her to finish. Bella finishes and walks over to me, worry clearly marked on her face. She sits next to me on a fallen tree and takes my hand in hers.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm worried, that's all. Elizabeth is our only daughter and that bastard hurt her in the worst ways," I had begun to snarl and Bella begins rubbing my hand with her thumb.

"Elizabeth is strong, she'll be fine, I promise. She just needs time to think and get over it," says Bella.

"You make it sound so simple. Like you she's stubborn and I have a feeling it'll take a lot more than a talk with Alice to fix this," I say.

"Of course it will. It'll take us supporting her and doing what we can to make her feel better," says Bella suddenly passionate about this. I look into her eyes and I knew she was right.

"I promised to protect her…" I say miserably.

"You can't protect her from everything," says Bella.

"I should have been able to protect her from this. I knew that kid was bad, but his thoughts never gave him away and Carlisle told me I was probably overreacting…Why didn't Alice see it coming?" I ask. Bella rubs my arm and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Stop blaming yourself for what Jamie did. I'm just as upset about this as you are, but I know our daughter and I know she'll be fine," Says Bella.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because Elizabeth is a lot like I was at her age. She'll think things through logically and know that there's no point in being upset over what's been done. Plus, she has Jacob, and he is extremely good at mending broken hearts," says Bella. Bella was right about Elizabeth. It was like they were each other's other half. They knew each other as well as they knew themselves and I sometimes find myself amazed by their connection. Soon Alice calls us back and we go home. Alice was sitting on the couch next to Elizabeth.

"We had a long talk and Elizabeth is fine. She just feels that by letting Jamie abuse her she was weak and that you would be disappointed in her," says Alice.

"We are not disappointed in you Elizabeth. Sometimes you can't fight back and we understand that, but you should have come to us the first time he showed any signs of hurting you," I say.

"I'm sorry. It'll never happen again, I promise and next time I won't yell at you for spying, that was disrespectful," says Elizabeth.

"No, you had the right to get mad. I shouldn't have spied on you two, it was wrong. I won't spy anymore, but I expect to know what goes on between you two," I say. Elizabeth smiles and hugs me. I hug her back, enjoying the feel of her warm body on mine.

Later that day Jacob comes over and he and Elizabeth were watching a movie in the living room. Well not so much watching the movie as they were kissing. Bella and I had gone up to our room to give them a little privacy. I sit down on the bed and Bella walks over to me and gets in my lap facing me. I wrap my arms around her waist as her arms go around my neck.

"So, since we're up here and they're down there…" Bella trails off suggestively and I grin.

"It's like you've read my mind," I murmur against her lips. Bella kisses me passionately and shifts so she's straddling my hips. The kiss deepens as my tongue tastes her delicious mouth. Bella eagerly accepts and moans then moans in disapproval as I break the kiss and begin to kiss her jaw.

Bella's hands go to the buttons on my shirt as she unbuttons them one by one. One all of the buttons were undone she removes my shirt and kisses me. I kiss her back as my hand tugs on her shirt. Bella allows me to remove her shirt temporarily breaking the kiss. I lay her on her back and hover over her. Both of our breaths were ragged as we proceeded to make love. (No lemon…yet. There will be one eventually)

Soon we go back downstairs and find Elizabeth in the kitchen cutting a tomato. Linx and Molly had joined the group while we were upstairs and they were talking to Jacob.

"Ouch!" shouts Elizabeth suddenly, causing everyone to jump. Then I could smell the blood. I instinctively look at Bella. Her eyes had gone black and she was staring at the blood running and dripping off of Elizabeth's finger.

"Bella, go outside," I say sternly. Bella looks at me then back at Elizabeth. She'd never attacked Elizabeth before, but for some reason she looked like she wanted to today and it was making me nervous. I then realize Bella had stopped breathing.

"I'll get the first aid kit," says Jacob as he gets up and walks out of the kitchen. I look at Linx and Molly next. Molly seemed unfazed, but Linx was watching Elizabeth the same way Bella was. "Linx?" I ask. He looks at me.

"I'm fine Mr. Cullen," he says.

"Maybe you should go outside, Linxy. You know your control isn't very good," says Molly. Linx walks out and Bella follows him.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

"He's a half blood like Lizzie and me. Unlike Lizzie, his vampire DNA has kicked in so he has an attraction to blood," says Molly.

"So Elizabeth will be thirsty like a regular vampire?" I ask.

"Not as often and the blood lust isn't as strong, but yes. Linx doesn't practice control like I do so he tends to have a little trouble with it from time to time. From the smell of her blood I'd say it won't be much longer before the DNA activates. First the DNA disappears, taking the bitterness with it and she'll be completely vulnerable to vampire attacks, then the DNA activates and she'll be sick and in pain for three days and she'll crave blood," says Molly. I look at Elizabeth who was now sucking on her finger.

"Stop that," I demand. Elizabeth stops sucking on her finger and looks at me. Jacob runs in and gives me the first aid kit and I treat Elizabeth's finger. After Bella makes them dinner and Jacob goes home, Molly, Linx, Elizabeth, Bella, and I sit in the living room.

"Tell us more about this vampire DNA," I say.

"Hers is disappearing right now, so I'd give it less than a month," says Linx.

"What's it like?" asks Bella.

"It's like having the flu and you feel like you was run over by a train and then set on fire for about three days. Believe it or not, Lizzie has a hint of vampire venom in her blood, that's the bitterness, but the blood is trying to fight it off now and the venom is letting her body win, but it'll come back twice as strong and then she'll go through the transformation," says Linx.

"I don't think it's quite as painful as a real transformation and she still won't be a vampire, but she'll have vampire traits," says Molly.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Lets just say she'll have everything except cold skin, venom, red eyes, and she won't sparkle in the sun," says Linx. Molly nods in agreement and I glance over at Elizabeth.

"Do I get a choice?" asks Elizabeth.

"Nope," says Linx popping his P. Elizabeth sighs heavily and looks at Bella and me.

"Well then, I guess I'll let you know when I feel sick. Thanks for the advanced warning," says Elizabeth.

"That's what we're here for," says Linx.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter nine and I hope that chapter ten sums things up for you. I'm also tossing another story around in my head so I might get started on it. All of the characters are human, but Edward and Bella are still in love…I haven't decided, tell me your thoughts on it. Sayonara. )


	10. vampire

Vampire

**Vampire**

About three weeks later I was at school getting ready to go to lunch. I hadn't been feeling well and I was hoping it might just be hunger so I walk to lunch. Linx and Molly were already in line and I was right behind them.

"Hey, how'd Spanish go?" I ask as we step up to get our trays.

"We had a quiz today, it was fairly straightforward," says Linx.

"That's good, I have Spanish next and I forgot to study. Jacob kept distracting me. I swear, he called like ten times yesterday and didn't want to get off. I finally had to turn the ringer off," I say as I put a slice of pizza, an apple, bag of chips, ranch dressing, and lemonade on my tray. We sit down at our usual table and begin to eat. Soon I go to Spanish and the teacher hands me a quiz. I look at it, but then I become dizzy and the words begin to blur.

"Are you okay?" asks the teacher. She touches my forehead and looks into my eyes. "Maybe you should go see the nurse," she suggests handing me a pass. I take it and grab my bag before going to the nurse's office. When I walk in the nurse looks at me and smiles. Most school nurses were women, but ours was a man and it was obvious he enjoyed his job when girls were involved.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asks. That's when I faint. When I wake up I was on the cot in the nurse's office with a wet wash cloth on my forehead. I sit up only to have two cold hands push me back down.

"Lets get you home," says Edward. Then I was being picked up and carried outside. The cool air felt amazing for once and the mist was a nice touch. Then I was in the back seat of the Volvo and Edward was driving.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Only about five minutes; long enough for Mr. Berelli to call me and then the few minutes it took me to get there. If you didn't feel well you should have told me," says Edward.

"I felt fine until third period, but my stomach growled so I thought if I ate I'd feel better, but it didn't help," I say. Edward sighs heavily and stops the car. We were already home and he was pulling me out of the car.

"I called Carlisle and he's going to check on you," says Edward as he carries me into the house and lays me on the couch. I was suddenly freezing and he seemed to notice because I was covered with the blanket off of the back of the couch. I quickly wrap myself in it, but it wasn't warm enough and I was still shivering. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I had awakened. My whole body hurt and I suddenly felt like I was on fire. I begin to scream in pain. Cold hands begin to touch my body trying to soothe me, but it wasn't helping. I was vaguely aware of the fact that my whole family was in the living room. Then I was being held against a cold body and a blanket was wrapped around me. There were voices, but I couldn't understand them and my throat was beginning to hurt from all of my screaming so I try to stop myself.

As I lay in the cold arms crying and trying not to scream I was suddenly nauseous. I try to get up, but the arms wouldn't let me go so I begin to vomit. In the back of my mind I thought about apologizing to whoever I just vomited on, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I'm quickly aware that I was being carried upward and wondered where I was going. Then there's the sound of running water and my clothes are removed and I placed in a tub of hot water. I scream in pain from the hot water, didn't they realize I was burning?

Suddenly the water begins to run cold and felt much better, but I was still in pain. Soon I'm pulled from the water and wrapped in the blanket again. I fall asleep in an attempt to ignore the pain, but sleep didn't make the pain go away, it only dulled it.

When I wake up again the pain had gone away as well as the nausea and burning. I felt much better then I had when I had gone to sleep. I realize I was still in a pair of cold arms. I look up and see Edward looking worried, but then relieved. I try to sit up and Edward lets me, but he doesn't let me go.

"Is it over?" I ask. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and Edward and Bella hug me tightly.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's over," says Bella. I look around the room at the faces of my family and they all seemed relieved and happy that the whole thing was over.

"How do you feel?" asks Edward.

"Different…I feel…I dunno…better than ever," I say hesitantly. I really did feel different, but it was a good different that I couldn't really describe.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," says Edward. Then Emmett begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You should've seen Edward's face when you barfed on him! It was priceless," says Emmett. Then he bursts into a roar of laughter and the family joins in, except me and Edward.

"I'm really sorry," I say. "I was so out of it I didn't even know who was holding me or understand a thing anyone said, it all sounded garbled or something."

"I understand," says Edward. He kisses my temple and smiles. After about twenty minutes I go up to my room and get a shower and change into clean clothes. Then I look in the mirror. I didn't really look any different, that was disappointing. I go down to the living room and Carlisle approaches me.

"Would you mind if I gave you a check-up?" asks Carlisle.

"I don't mind, why?" I ask.

"To figure out what parts of you are still human," says Carlisle. Later that day I go to town to the drugstore. I wanted a soda and some candy. When I walk in I see Jacob in the frozen food section looking at TV dinners. I sneak up behind him.

"Why don't you come over and eat dinner with me?" I ask causing Jacob to jump about a foot in the air and look at me. He hugs me tightly.

"You're alive!" he says happily.

"Of course I'm alive," I say when he puts me down.

"What happened to you?" asks Jacob.

"My transformation," I say.

"You don't seem any different," says Jacob.

"I know. I'm still the same Lizzie, but I'm more durable and faster and my senses are stronger and stuff," I say.

"That's cool, so you're inviting me to dinner at your place? Who's on the menu?" asks Jacob. I laugh at his joke.

"Steak and potatoes," I say.

"That sounds good," says Jacob. I grab a bag of gummy bears and caffeine free Pepsi on the way out. When we get to my house the family was still there. Emmett grabs me into another bear hug laughing boisterously.

"Wrestle me, Lizzie. You beat Jasper, now it's my turn," says Emmett. Carlisle had wanted to test my strength and after beating Edward-since he'd be the most gentle with me-I wrestled Jasper and won. I take a drink of my soda and look at Edward.

"Go ahead," sighs Edward. We all go outside and I remove my jacket. Emmett removes his shirt and takes his position about ten yards away; Carlisle gets between us and signals for us to begin. I come at Emmett and tackle him with a loud crash. We begin to wrestle in the snow. It was very fun and then Esme tells us it's a tie so we give up.

"You definitely got vampire powers," says Emmett obviously impressed. I look at Jacob who also seemed impressed. I grin and run over to him and hug him. It took all of two seconds to run the fifteen yards between us. Jacob seemed surprised at first, but then he hugs me and we kiss. Emmett makes a gagging sound and I turn to glare at him.

"Shut-up Uncle Emmett; I don't make those sounds when I come over and you're sucking face with Aunt Rose," I state matter-of-factly.

"How dare you mouth off to Emmett, you ungrateful little-", Rosalie is cut off by Edward's snarling.

"Ungrateful what? Half breed? Abomination? Wretch? What am I today?" I ask angrily.

"You're an ungrateful little slut who needs to learn her place!" shouts Rosalie angrily.

"We were just joking around, Rose. You don't need to call her that," says Emmett.

"That's okay, she's just jealous. Come on Jakey," I say grabbing his hand and pulling him inside and up to my room.

"Why did you let her call you that?" asks Jacob.

"Because she's just mad that my parents got a baby when she and Emmett will never get one. She decided to take it out on me even though I didn't choose this life, I was just born when my parents had sex thinking mom wouldn't get pregnant," I say.

"Oh," says Jacob. I walk over and kiss him passionately.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you aren't too terribly confused. Basically Lizzie's vampire blood has taken over so she has most of the vampire powers like strength and speed, but she doesn't produce venom and she doesn't sparkle or lose her human life…although she is still immortal! Cool huh? Reviews are great and your support is appreciated too! Sayonara. )


	11. immortality

Immortality

**Immortality**

Immortality doesn't necessarily mean you can't die. All creatures die in one way or another, but vampires can't die of natural causes. Elizabeth has gone through her transformation, but her heart still beats the same, does that mean she'll still die like normal humans? I guess only time will tell.

After Elizabeth goes to school I go to the post office to get the mail.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," says Vivian, who runs the post office and has for fifty years as she proudly points out whenever she thinks about it.

"Good Morning Mrs. Tealor," I say.

"Did you know that next Monday I'll have worked here for fifty-one years?" asks Vivian.

"I didn't know that Mrs. Taelor. Congratulations," I say as I open my mail box.

"Oh yes, I was eighteen when I started working here, I've seen many people come and go through those doors. You remind me of a boy that used to come here a lot about forty years ago, of course you'd be much older…perhaps you two are related though," says Vivian.

"Perhaps, maybe my grandfather, he used to live here," I say. This was always my excuse when she brought up that I looked familiar. We hadn't counted on Vivian to be working here when we moved, but since she's so old and her memory isn't as good as it once was we didn't see the harm.

"How's your daughter?" asks Vivian.

"She had the flu last week, but she's doing fine now," I say as I go through my mail. I come across a heavy envelope. It was expensive by the look and feel of it, something you would put formal invitations in. It was addressed to Elizabeth, Bella and I; I open the envelope and pull out an invitation.

_Mr. Edward Cullen, Mrs. Isabella Cullen, and Ms. Elizabeth Cullen_

_are formally invited to join us for the annual _

_Inter-Species Ball._

_In New York City at the Four Seasons Hotel._

_All Hallows Eve _

_7:30-midnight_

_Dress formally_

_RSVP_

_555-3416_

"That looks expensive," says Vivian.

"It's just an invitation. Have a nice day, Mrs. Taelor," I say before walking out and going home. When I get home Bella was in the kitchen making cookies for Elizabeth. I walk up behind her and kiss her cheek.

"I missed you, Love," I murmur into her ear.

"You was only gone ten minutes, Edward," says Bella with a sheepish smile.

"It felt like an eternity," I say as I hand her the invitation. Bella looks at it then at me, the confusion clear in her eyes.

"I believe it's some form of mixed-blood soiree," I say.

"We should go then," says Bella. I nod my head in agreement and look at the cookie mix. It looked repulsive and I wondered why Elizabeth enjoyed eating it raw. Bella giggles and goes back to stirring the dough.

"I'll talk to Carlisle about it," I say.

"Maybe you should make a decision by yourself for once. Carlisle will probably get the same invitation for Linx and Molly in the mail," says Bella. Later that day Elizabeth gets home from school and comes into the kitchen.

"Hey," she says as she sits down at the table laying her bag on the floor beside her and removing her jacket.

"How'd school go?" asks Bella.

"Um…it was interesting to say the least," says Elizabeth.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well…Molly came to me crying today because this guy turned her down which isn't unusual because Molly cries a _lot_, but then all of a sudden I felt like crying too and I thought the guy was a jerk which is weird because I liked this particular guy as a friend and I never thought he was a jerk before and once she walked away I felt normal again," says Elizabeth. I look at Bella with a confused look and Bella shrugs.

"Maybe you should talk to Jasper," I suggest.

"Maybe…but I hafta go to Jake's first and drop off his jacket. He left it here yesterday," says Elizabeth walking away.

"Maybe she has Jasper's ability," I say to Bella once I hear Elizabeth walk out the door.

"It sounds like she can only feel what others are feeling, I don't think she can manipulate emotions like Jasper can," says Bella.

"I didn't even think she'd have any powers," I say. Bella smiles and goes back to what she was doing.

"She is your daughter after all, I'm sure she has something special," says Bella.

"She can already block my abilities, what other power does she need?" I ask.

"I'm sure there's more to it than feeling emotions…I have this feeling," says Bella.

"Well, when she gets home we'll find out," I say. Suddenly the phone rings and Bella answers it. After a few seconds she hands the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I need you and Bella to come over for a family meeting," says Carlisle.

"We'll be there shortly," I say before hanging up. Bella and I run to Carlisle's house and go inside. The rest of the family was already there and Elizabeth was sitting next to Jasper on the couch. Bella and I sit down in the recliner together. Bella was in my lap and I had my arms around her.

"As you know, Elizabeth thinks she can feel the emotions of others," says Carlisle. Just then Linx and Molly run into the living room. Linx was holding a rag over his hand and was obviously in pain. Suddenly Elizabeth winces in pain and hold the same hand Linx was holding.

"God Linx, what did you do?" Asks Elizabeth, in obvious pain herself.

"He touched a hot burner," says Molly. Linx unwraps his hand and shows Carlisle.

"Let's get your hand treated properly before it becomes infected," says Carlisle leading him away. Suddenly Elizabeth relaxes and releases her hand.

"Linx, come back in here for a moment," says Esme. Linx walks in and Elizabeth winces in pain again.

"Linx get outta here!" shouts Elizabeth angrily. He walks back out and Elizabeth glares at Esme. "'Linx, come back in here for a moment,' what the hell? That really hurts you know." Says Elizabeth angrily. Esme smiles apologetically before responding.

"I'm sorry dear, I was just checking," says Esme. Just then Jasper whispers something in Emmett's ear and Emmett punches him.

"OW!" shouts both Elizabeth and Jasper as they rub their jaws.

"That really hurt, Emmett," says Elizabeth.

"Sorry vampire girl, I just wanted to see for myself," says Emmett. Elizabeth glares at him just as Carlisle walks back in followed by Linx.

"Daddy…" whines Elizabeth. I look at her, her expression could break hearts and I immediately wanted to give her whatever she wanted.

"What sweetheart?" I ask.

"Tell your family to stop torturing me," says Elizabeth as she holds her hand in pain.

"We're not trying to torture you, Elizabeth, we're trying to understand your power better," says Carlisle.

"I think we've established that I feel what those around me are feeling," says Elizabeth.

"She _did_ seem to know how people felt before her transformation, "says Bella. I nod my head in agreement an Elizabeth stands up.

"Can I go now? I hafta go take Jacob his jacket and study for my Biology Test tomorrow," says Elizabeth.

"Sure, just let us know if you learn anything more about your powers," says Carlisle. Elizabeth starts hugging everyone and then she gets to Rosalie and pauses. She seemed to be debating on whether or not she should hug Rosalie then she hugs her. Rosalie hugs her back, but it was half-hearted and Elizabeth seemed to notice. She leaves after hugging Bella and I and I turn to Carlisle.

"Did you get an invitation in the mail today?" I ask.

"To the 'Inter-Species Ball'?" asks Carlisle.

"Linx and I went last year, it's really fun and you meet lots of mix bloods and vampires and humans and stuff. It's an awesome learning experience," says Molly cheerfully as memories of last year's ball run through her head. I suddenly realize why she liked the ball so much and it wasn't for the ball it was for the men. Linx's thoughts were a bit tamer in comparison, but he still enjoyed meeting the girls his age. I chuckle and both teens blush.

"Get outta my head!" shouts Linx.

"I apologize, but I don't have much of a choice. You two are quite loud with your thoughts," I say causing them to blush a deeper shade of red.

"I think it's an excellent idea and we should go," says Carlisle. Of course Carlisle liked the idea because it meant he could learn more about something we thought impossible. That was his whole reason for taking Molly and Linx in for the year. Tanya had heard of them and told Carlisle about it and he immediately phoned their families.

Later that night Bella and I go home and find Elizabeth asleep on the couch with her Biology book laying across her chest and her notes strewn about the coffee table. I smile before carrying her up the stairs to her room and undressing her. Once she was in her bra and underwear I find her pajamas and dress her for bed. She wakes up while I'm buttoning her shirt.

"What's going on?" she asks a little disoriented.

"Shh…I'm just getting you ready for bed. Go to sleep Sweetheart," I say quietly; Elizabeth smiles.

"Okay, good-night dad," she murmurs before falling asleep again. I kiss her temple and tuck her in before turning on her alarm clock and walking out.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thanks for waiting for chapter 11 and I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I know Edward probably sounds like a pervert for dressing his sixteen year old daughter, but I assure you it's nothing like that. His family is close and privacy is limited and Elizabeth is used to her family seeing her naked and whatnot…it IS the Cullens after all. I hope that explanation was understandable I'm just in a hurry. Thanks for the reviews by the way! Sayonara )


	12. cinderella

Cinderella

**Cinderella**

As I sit on the plane my mind wanders to the night before when I tell Jacob about the dance.

_"Can't I come?" he asks._

_"Unfortunately my parents already said no. I even used my best puppy dog face," I say as I watch Jacob's face sadden. Then I felt sad and a little disappointed. I crawl to the edge of my bed where Jacob sat and kiss him in an attempt to make him feel better. Jacob kisses me back, but he was still sad. I break the kiss and look into Jacob's black eyes. "How can I make it up to you?" I ask._

_"Don't go," suggests Jacob. I groan and look at him._

_"Jakey, I can't do that. Try being more realistic," I say._

_"I'm just joking Lizzie. Go have fun at your party thingy and I'll be waiting for ya when you get home," says Jacob with a grin. He still didn't like the idea of being away from me and I felt the same way although I'm not sure why either it was because he felt that way or I did…I couldn't be certain anymore._

My flash back ends when Edward gently shakes my shoulder. I give him a questioning look.

"Do you want a sprite?" asks Edward.

"Sure," I say before looking out the window. Soon I'm given a cup of ice and a can of sprite. I ignore it and look out the window with my headphones blaring in my ears. Suddenly the blind is pulled down by Bella.

"You know the rules," says Bella just loud enough that I could hear her over my music, which with my hearing she only had to whisper. I roll my eyes and open my book instead and begin to read it. As I read it I blush not realizing how descriptive the intimate scenes were. I had checked out the book before I left so I would have something to read on the plane. Linx taps my shoulder and I look at him.

"Molly and I are gonna play cards," says Linx. I take my headphones off and follow him to their seats. We begin playing poker, but we didn't have anything to bet.

"Cards is not very lady-like behavior," says Alice. I roll my eyes, but otherwise ignore her.

"Leave them be," says Bella. Soon we arrive in New York and go to the Four Seasons Hotel. Edward gets us checked in and we go up to our room to get ready. Alice had come to do hair and make-up for Bella and Molly. I was in my room attempting to put on the dress that Alice had gotten me for this occasion. When I pull it out of the box I gasp. The dress was just my style while also formal. The dress was black and came down to my knees. It was form fitting at the top and flared at the bottom. It had red lace under it that gave it extra volume. The sleeves were slightly poofy and see through. The shoes that went with it were black stilettos.

After putting the dress on I look in the mirror. Suddenly Alice walks in and starts messing with my hair.

"You'll thank me for this later," says Alice. She always said this before she did something drastic and I learned to grin and bear it when she got this way. Soon she was done and I look in the mirror again. My hair was curled and part of it was pinned back and she'd also done my make-up so it looked fresh unlike my usual somewhat messy make-up. She takes a step back and looks at me before clapping her hands happily and hugging me. "You'll be the prettiest girl at the ball!" she says happily.

As we walked down the stairs towards the ball room I began to think about stories my parents read to me as a child. One book they read was Cinderella. I loved that story and I began to wonder why I thought of it now. I was not Cinderella and if I was my prince charming was in Alaska. We get to the door and find Linx and Molly along with Carlisle and Esme waiting for us. When we approach them Molly hugs me tightly.

"You look so pretty!" says Molly happily. Molly's dress was powder pink and went to the floor like a gown. It was definitely not my type of dress. Esme wore a white gown that looked really pretty on her and Bella's was blue and frilly, but it looked really pretty on her, then again she could wear dad's t-shirt and boxers and look good.

Linx, Edward, and Carlisle were wearing black tuxedos but each had a different color vest and tie. Linx's was black, Edward's was blue, and Carlisle's was white. I suddenly realize I didn't have a date. Linx was going with Molly, and my parents were together as were my grandparents, my date was at home eating TV dinners. Everyone was excited though so my feelings were being overpowered by the other emotions around me.

We give the people at the door our invitations and go inside. The ball room was beautiful of course, it didn't really need decorations. The music wasn't my kind of music at all, it was old, but then I realize as Carlisle and Edward hummed along to the music that this was music from Edward's time. I giggle and Edward looks at me like I'm nuts.

"What's so funny?" asks Edward.

"I just realized how _old _you really are," I say before giggling again. Edward looks at me flatly.

"Just go have fun. Don't leave this room without telling me," says Edward. I follow Linx and Molly as they walk towards the drink table. When we get there they both pick up a glass and take a drink of its contents. I pick up a glass and take a sip then gag.

"What's wrong?" asks Linx.

"It's blood!" I say in surprise.

"Well yeah, there's punch too, but the vampires need drinks and mix bloods like blood too," says Linx.

"Is it human blood?" I ask.

"No, it's pig's blood. The committee doesn't want to offend the humans here," says Linx. I look at my glass of blood and try again. It didn't taste half bad; I was just surprised the first time. Edward walks over and looks at my glass.

"What are you drinking?" asks Edward.

"Pig's blood," I say. Edward takes my glass and takes a sip of it before handing it back to me. "What was that for?" I ask.

"Just checking," says Edward.

"Why?" I ask.

"The human and pig blood are similar in flavor, I was just making sure it was really pig's blood," says Edward. He picks up two glasses and takes a drink out of one of them. "Just behave okay?" asks Edward before walking away.

"They taste the same?" I ask.

"Yeah, you'd hafta know the difference between the two to notice," says Linx.

"Oh, so what is there to do at these things?" I ask.

"Meet people like us and their families. Linx and I try to find the oldest mix blood," says Molly

"How old was the oldest you found last year?" I ask.

"98 and he still looked eighteen," says Molly proudly.

"It's fun and you meet people that way," says Linx.

"Okay," I say accepting the challenge. "The one to find the oldest mix blood wins, but they have to also be older than 98."

"I accept!" says Molly happily.

"The winner gets fifty bucks," says Linx. We all agree and the competition begins. I walk away and go to a group of boys that looked to be a mix of half bloods and vampires. I was surprised to notice the vampires had bright red eyes the mix bloods' eyes were normal colors with a hint of red like mine, Molly's and Linx's. I tap on one of their shoulders and they all look at me. I instinctively take a step back and blush.

"Umm…hi, my name is Elizabeth Cullen," I say timidly. This wasn't like me at all! Maybe one of them was shy or something.

"My name is Vincent these are Thomas, Joshua, Lauri, and Tykell," says the one who's shoulder I tapped. All five of them were boys, but only two of them were mix bloods.

"Hi everyone. Can I ask how old you are?" Vincent grins and Thomas and Lauri chuckle.

"Lemme guess, you're trying to find the oldest mix blood," he says. I blush a deeper shade of red and nod.

"Well, I'm 25," says Vincent.

"I'm 30," says Thomas. Thomas was the other mix blood, but I was suddenly curious about the vampires.

"What about you two?" I ask.

"50 counting the age I was turned," says Lauri. He looked to be in his twenties so he was fairly young.

"I've been a vampire for 150 years. I'm actually 168 years old," says Tykell.

"And counting my age I'm 98 years old," says Maurice.

"You're older than my dad," I say to Tykell causing them all to laugh.

"How old is your dad?" asks Tykell.

"Umm…125 years old…my grandpa is almost 400 years old," I quickly add.

"Who's your grandpa?" asks Maurice.

"Carlisle Cullen," I say. They seemed to be thinking.

"I don't recognize the name, sorry," says Maurice.

"It's not like he's some famous vampire," I say rolling my eyes.

"You're pretty cool, we should hang out sometime," says Vincent handing me a card. I take the card and look at it. It had his name address and phone number on it. Then the others hand me similar cards. I wasn't sure what to do so I open my black silk clutch Alice had demanded I take and look for a pen and paper. When I open the bag I'm surprised to find cards like the ones they gave me with my information on them. I mentally sigh in relief and make a mental note to thank Alice for thinking of it. I hand the cards to the guys and they all grin.

"Here's a hint, the older mix bloods have dark eyes," says Vincent.

"But they aren't pale like vampires," says Lauri.

"Thanks guys," I say before walking away. I find my family talking to a different family. I notice one of them was a mix blood with blue eyes with a black tint to them. I walk over between my parents and grin.

"Hi!" I say happily.

"Elizabeth, that was very rude," says Bella sternly.

"This is our usually polite daughter, Elizabeth," says Edward.

"Hello Elizabeth, my name is Rowan," says the mix blood.

"Cool name dude, how old are you?" I ask causing Rowan to laugh.

"I am 246 years old," he says.

"And yet you still look eighteen," I say happily. Rowan laughs again and hands me a card.

"I take it you want to find the oldest mix correct?" asks Rowan.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Kids are always seeing who can find the oldest mix, did somebody give you a hint?" asks Rowan.

"Yeah, a mix named Vincent told me to look for dark eyes and Lauri told me they didn't have pale skin," I say.

"Those are very good hints, but here's a better one, I'm not the oldest one here, the oldest one here is a woman," says Rowan. I give Rowan my card and grin.

"Thanks for the hint, bye!" I start to walk away, but Edward grabs my arm.

"That's rude too, don't be in such a hurry you have plenty of time," says Edward.

"Are you having fun?" asks Esme.

"Well I was until dad told me I couldn't leave," I grumble. They all laugh and Edward ruffles my hair. "Alice is gonna kick your ass if you mess up my hair," I remind him.

"I know, but I'll live, now run along and watch your language," says Edward. I walk way and am soon stopped when a hand grabs my arm. I turn to look and find a guy I had never met. He was a vampire with bright red eyes.

"Umm…can I help you?" I ask.

"You're new her aren't you?" he asks.

"Yeah, my name's Elizabeth," I say.

"My name is James, would you like to dance with me?" he asks. An image of Jamie suddenly flashes through my mind and I take an involuntary step back my eyes wide. James frowns suddenly unsure of himself.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend and I promised I wouldn't," I say as I try to reason with myself that not all men named James or Jamie were bad; for some reason logic wasn't on my side and I was vaguely aware of James offering me a card and me giving him one of mine.

"Maybe another time then," he says before walking away. I go back to walking trying to clear my thoughts when I find Linx making out with a girl in the corner. For some reason I felt a twinge of jealousy as I watched them. I stomp over to Linx and grab his collar and pull him away from the girl.

"What the hell?!" he shouts as I drag him to a different corner of the room. I slam him against the wall and glare at him.

"I should be asking you that same question," I snarl.

"I didn't do anything wrong," says Linx.

"You made out with that girl," I say.

"What's wrong with that? It's not like I have a girlfriend of my own," says Linx. I take a step back as I realize I was making a fool of myself. Why was I getting mad at Linx for kissing some girl I don't even know? I mean, I have a boyfriend in Alaska and Linx is just a friend…suddenly I was the one against the wall.

"What the…?" I look at Linx and he was grinning.

"The only reason I go to these things is to meet girls after all," says Linx. His face was getting closer to mine.

"This is a really bad idea, I will not kiss you," I tried to sound stern, but for some reason I couldn't. I suddenly liked him for more than just a friend and I realized these were his feelings not mine. I was really beginning to hate this ability.

"Do you know how hott I think you are?" asks Linx. I had a pretty good idea and right now I felt the same way. I shake my head trying to clear my head.

"Linx, I have a boyfriend," I try.

"In Alaska. Jacob will never have to know," says Linx.

"You don't understand, I may not tell him, but the guilt will eat away at me until I do," I say. Linx was only getting closer and soon his lips were on mine. I finally find the will to push him away and I run out of the ball room with tears streaming down my face. I run to the bathroom and sit in one of the stalls crying.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thanks for reading this really long chapter. The next chapter will be Edward's point of view at the ball after Elizabeth leaves them after she had interrupted him talking to Rowan. So stick around and enjoy! Sayonara )


	13. friendship

Friendship

**Friendship**

I watch Elizabeth walk away and felt happy that she was having fun. Rowan had found her amusing and we were planning a get together at Carlisle's sometime.

"You'll have to give me a call sometime," says Rowan.

"Of course," says Carlisle. Rowan walks away and I begin walking towards the refreshment table.

"Edward Masen?" I tense at the name, not many knew my true last name and the voice was eerily familiar. I turn around to a woman, she was a vampire with curly black hair and bright red eyes. She looks at me then giggles.

"Hey, it's been over a hundred years, have you forgotten me?" she asks teasingly.

"I haven't forgotten, you just took me by surprise," I say.

"I think you surprised me more. I thought you died of the Spanish Influenza along with your parents," she says.

"My life was saved at the last minute," I say quietly. Her name was Carol and we grew up together in Chicago. I guess you could say we were friends, our parents were friends and we got along, but the friendship never progressed to more than a friendship.

"My parents were devastated when they found out about Edward and Elizabeth," says Carol.

"I assumed they would be," I say.

"You haven't changed a bit Edward Masen, you're still as winsome as ever," says Carol happily. I had forgotten her feelings for me but it was apparent in both her words and her thoughts that she still had feelings for me that I did not share with her.

"You haven't changed much either," I say. Then a boy walks over, he was handsome I suppose, about Elizabeth's age perhaps-it was hard to tell with half bloods-he had blue eyes and black hair, he looked a lot like Carol.

"This is my son, Kenny, Kenny, this is my friend Edward Masen," says Carol.

"Actually, my last name is Cullen," I say. Carol looked confused as she looks at my face. "It used to be Masen, but I took Carlisle's last name after he changed me."

"Carlisle, huh; so do you still try to avoid women or have you found someone?" asks Carol. Just then Bella walks over and wraps her arms around mine.

"Edward, I thought you were just getting drinks," says Bella.

"I'm sorry, Love, I was, But I was interrupted," I say.

"By who?" asks Bella; then she looks at Carol and smiles.

"Hi, my name's Bella."

"My name is Carol." They shake hands then Bella turns to me.

"She seems nice, do you know her?" asks Bella. Did I detect a hint of jealousy in her tone?

"We went to school together when we were human," I say.

"His parents knew my parents and we became friends," adds Carol. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"We were just friends, I assure you," I say. Then Carlisle walks over and looks at Carol.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen," he says.

"My name is Carol Benjamin." They shake hands.

"A pleasure I'm sure. I see you've met my son, Edward and his wife Bella," says Carlisle.

"Son?" asks Carol.

"Yes, I'm his son," I say. Carol glares at me.

"So your parents die and you suddenly have a new dad?" she says angrily.

"Carlisle has saved my life numerous times, and he's the closest thing I have to a father," I snarl.

"What about your real parents?! Do you not respect them at all?!" Asks Carol angrily.

"Of course I do, but I'm not living in the past, I had to move on with my life," I say. I notice Bella and Carlisle exchange a look.

"Edward Masen you are the biggest asshole ever!" screams Carol angrily. I roll my eyes, our fights always ended with me being an asshole. Then she proceeds to slap me and stomp away angrily.

"What was that all about?" asks Bella.

"Carol has always thought that one should honor their parents whether they are dead or alive. She thinks that because I accept Carlisle as my father that I'm not respecting my deceased parents which is not the case at all," I say.

"Did you know her as a human?" asks Carlisle.

"Our families were friends and Carol had a crush on me which I tried to explain to her that I did not share those feelings which made me an asshole that time too," I say.

"Don't mind my mom, she'll get over it and beg for your forgiveness eventually," says Kenny.

"I know. So tell me about Carol, who turned her?" I ask.

"My dad I guess…I don't really know him," says Kenny with a shrug. An image of Carol standing next to two men comes to mind. One of the men was me the other was my friend Daniel. Daniel was his father!

"Daniel?" I ask.

"You know him?" asks Kenny.

"He was my best friend, but that makes no sense, he wasn't a vampire before I got sick," I say.

"A lot can happen in a short period of time Edward," says Carlisle.

"What I don't understand is why my friends became vampires Carlisle," I say.

"I don't know Edward. I assure you it wasn't me," says Carlisle.

"I don't like Carol," mumbles Bella. I chuckle; I was right about her being jealous.

"I assure you, Love, Carol meant nothing to me, we were only friends, I wasn't lying when I told you I had never had a girlfriend," I say. It bothered me that my friends had become vampires, but I had no control over the past.

"You know, you never talk about your real parents," says Bella.

"Maybe later…my human memory isn't very good though," I remind her.

"Then tell me what you remember," says Bella.

"I will, but right now let's enjoy the ball," I say. Soon it was nearing Midnight and I realize I hadn't seen Elizabeth in a while. I begin to skim minds for any sightings of Elizabeth and find her in Linx's thoughts. She'd left the room crying after he had kissed her and he hadn't seen her since. I find Linx talking to Molly.

"Where is she?" I ask. Linx gulps and looks at me in fear.

"Umm…the bathroom maybe? I don't know, she just left," says Linx. I growl and find Bella.

"Bella, go into the ladies room and see if Elizabeth is in there, Linx upset her and she ran off," I say. Bella nods and walks away quickly. My cell phone rings, it was Alice.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Turn around and take three steps forward," says Alice before hanging up. I hang up my phone and look at it. That was the strangest phone call Alice had ever given me. I decide to humor her by turning around and taking three steps. In front of me stood Carol. I growl and make a mental note to speak to Alice.

"There you are! I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have called you an asshole," says Carol.

"Apology accepted," I say.

"We should get together sometime," says Carol handing me a card. I hand her one in return.

"Alaska?" asks Carol.

"It's nice for someone like me," I say.

"Cool, I live here in New York, I guess I couldn't get away from city life," says Carol.

"What happened after my supposed death?" I ask.

"Daniel and I were devastated and it seemed to bring us closer together. Then one night Daniel disappeared and I saw him three years later. We immediately got back together and things were going well and I was pregnant with Kenny. After Kenny was born I was on the verge of dying and that's when Daniel bit me. I had no idea what he was until that moment. The pain was terrible and by the time the pain went away Daniel was gone," says Carol.

"So you have no idea what happened to Daniel in those three years?" I ask. Carol shakes her head sadly.

"Last I knew he was back in Chicago, he even called me, but I didn't think it fair to Kenny to make him see a man who was never there," says Carol. Suddenly Bella and Elizabeth come back. Elizabeth's eyes were red and slightly swollen.

"Hey sweetheart, are you okay?" I ask as I kiss her temple. She nods and looks at Carol.

"Hi, my name's Carol."

"My name's Elizabeth."

"This is my daughter, Elizabeth," I say. Carol's eyes widen as she hears the name.

"After your mother?" asks Carol. I nod my head and Carol smiles. "Then I'm really sorry, I had no idea you honored your parents in such a way."

"We should get going, it's getting late," I say. Elizabeth nods and we leave.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thanks for waiting! This is probably confusing, but I'll try to answer any questions as best I can, but keep in mind I can't really answer anonymous reviews, nothing against that of course and I thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far. This story has actually gotten more reviews than Consequences, of course this one also has more chapters. I already know how this is gonna end, but I don't know how long it'll take so I apologize if this story takes a long time to complete. I can't tell a short story! Sayonara )


	14. emotions

Emotions

**Emotions**

The next day we were back on the plane and I was sitting as far away from Linx as I possibly could. I was still mad at him for kissing me and so I was not talking to him. Molly comes and sits next to me.

"So, I found a mix that was 150 years old," says Molly handing me a card. I hand her Rowan's card.

"Rowan is 246 years old," I say. Molly groans and hands me fifty dollars.

"How do you get all the luck?" she asks.

"By knowing what to look for," I say.

"How come you're giving Linx the cold shoulder? He seems upset," says Molly. I don't respond and Molly seems to realize I didn't want to talk about it. She gets up and walks back over to Linx. Soon we arrive back in Alaska and go home. Once we get home I go up to my room and lay on my bed. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I wake up and someone was knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I say somewhat loudly. My door opens and Jacob steps in with a grin on his face. I suddenly remembered what happened at the ball and I groan before pulling the covers over my head.

"What's wrong?" asks Jacob. I could feel him crawl onto my bed. He pulls the covers away and I try to hide from him.

"Go away," I beg.

"Why? What'd I do?" he asks.

"It's not what you did, it's what I did," I say.

"What did you do?" asks Jacob. I sit up and look at Jacob. I could feel his concern and it wasn't helping my resolve at all.

"Linx kissed me at the ball and I couldn't really do anything about it because his feelings for me became my feelings for him," I say. I could feel Jacob's anger, but it wasn't towards me, it was towards Linx for kissing me.

"That asshole! I'll fix him-"

"No! Just leave Linx alone, he already feels bad," I beg. Jacob glares at me; he suddenly felt betrayed which was making me feel betrayed. "I tried to stop him, I really did, but I don't see why you have to take care of it, my parents and grandparents already gave him the third degree and Carlisle grounded him, so it's over. Can't we just be done with it and move on?"

"He _kissed _you! He can't get away with that so easily!" shouts Jacob angrily. He was shaking with anger which was making me just as angry.

"It was only one kiss! That's nothing compared to what Jamie did!" I shout angrily. Then I cover my mouth, Jacob didn't know what Jamie did to me and I just basically blurted it out to him without thinking. Jacob was suddenly worried and had forgotten about his anger for the moment.

"What did Jamie do to you?" asks Jacob. I shake my head. I had already said way too much. "Tell me!" shouts Jacob angrily. He was angry at me this time, and hurt because I was obviously keeping secrets from him.

"Calm down, Jake," I say sternly. It was easy to sound stern because he was angry and my own feelings were being blocked at the moment. Jacob begins to shake even more and I could see him starting to become a wolf. I keep quiet and touch his arm gently trying to help him, but it only intensified his feelings and mine.

"Tell me what he did," says Jacob through gritted teeth.

"Not until you calm down, Jacob. It'll only push you over the edge," I say. This only upset him more and the next thing I know Jacob was a wolf. I gasp then scream as his teeth and claws tear at my arms as I instinctively raise them to protect myself. Then everything goes black and the last thing I hear is the sound of a loud angry roar ripping its way out of somebody's throat.

When I come too I'm in a brightly lit room that smelled like a hospital. Then I hear the beeping of a heart monitor and I knew I was definitely in a hospital. I look at my arms which were wrapped in gauze and bandages. I look around and find that I am alone. I then realize that my arms and chest hurt like hell and I felt a little light headed. Suddenly the door opens and Carlisle steps in.

"What happened?" I ask. Carlisle looks at me in surprise.

"Jacob lost his temper and Edward saved you," says Carlisle.

"Dad did? Where is he?" I ask.

"In the waiting room with Bella, you know how she has trouble with control," says Carlisle then he motions towards something above my head. I look up and see a pouch of blood hanging above me with a tube that ran down to my arm. "You lost a lot of blood."

"Is Jacob okay?" I ask.

"He's upset with himself at the moment, but he's fine," says Carlisle.

"I was trying to calm him down, but I guess it didn't work," I say.

"How do you feel?" asks Carlisle.

"A little light headed and my arms and chest hurt," I say.

"He really tore your upper body up, but you should heal quickly and be back on your feet in no time," says Carlisle.

"Can I see my dad?" I ask. I wanted to see both of my parents, but I knew Bella could only handle so much. Carlisle seemed to understand as he walked out. I close my eyes which suddenly felt very heavy.

"Did she go back to sleep?" asks Edward. I quickly open my eyes and see Edward's worried face mere inches away from mine. I jump back in surprise and scowl at him.

"Was it necessary to be right in my face?" I ask. Edward smiles Bella's favorite crooked smile.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, how do you feel?" he asks. I roll my eyes, this was why I hated being in the hospital no one knows what to say so they ask how you feel instead. After being asked once I usually become annoyed and don't respond. So I cross my arms and look away. This reaction causes Edward to chuckle.

"She's a little sore and light headed from blood loss, but over all she's doing much better than expected, especially if she's already beginning to act like her normal self," says Carlisle. The next morning I'm released from the hospital, but I was stuck in my bed. Bella walks in with a tray of food and lays it across my lap.

"Here you go, baby," she says soothingly before kissing my temple.

"Thank you mom, umm…could you give me my cell phone?" I ask. Suddenly Bella was holding my cell phone out to me with a fond smile on her face. "Thanks." I open my phone and call Linx's cell phone.

"Hello?" says Linx.

"Hey Linx, I'm calling to let you off the hook for kissing me," I say.

"Seriously? That's so awesome," he says happily.

"Come over and see me, I'm so bored stuck in bed," I say.

"Molly and I will be there soon," says Linx.

"Okay, I'll be waiting. Bye," I say happily.

"Bye." I hang up and take a bite of my sandwich.

"Thanks you again, mom. Um…have you heard from Jake?" I ask.

"Not since the accident, baby. If you'd like to call him you may, Edward is out hunting anyway and you know I won't tell him," says Bella. I nod and call Jacob's apartment.

"Hello?" Jacob sounded miserable.

"Hey Jakey," I say. I notice Bella walk out quietly.

"Lizzie?!" he says in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?" I ask.

"How am I?! I should be asking you that! I'm so sorry for what happened, I didn't-", I cut him off before he can finish.

"Don't apologize, Jakey. I should have walked out or made you leave before things could get worse and I didn't. I knew what could happen and I didn't do anything to try to stop it. I'm not mad at you at all," I say.

"You should be after what I did. I almost killed you!" says Jacob.

"No, you didn't. I'm half vampire, I was gonna live, I'm almost healed already anyway, I'll be back to normal by Monday," I say.

"Can I come see you?" asks Jacob.

"Umm…I may have forgiven you, but my dad is pretty upset, I don't think he's gonna forgive you anytime soon," I say.

"I guess I figured as much," says Jacob sadly.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," says Jacob. Linx and Molly walk in quietly.

"I gotta go, Jake. I'll come see you as soon as I can," I say.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hang up and look at Linx and Molly.

"Thanks for coming guys," I say happily.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter and try not to give Jacob a hard time in the reviews, he feels really really really-times infinity-sorry. And Edward is gonna give him a hard enough time for an army! LOL. Thanks again for all the reviews! sayonara )


	15. control

Control

Warning: Lemon towards the end

**Control**

When I get home from hunting with Emmett and Carlisle I immediately go to Elizabeth's room to check on her. She was sitting on her bed talking to Linx and Molly. When I go in they all look at me.

"Hey dad," says Elizabeth happily.

"Hey Sweetheart, are you still sore?" I ask.

"Not really, I'm actually itchy," says Elizabeth. I chuckle and walk closer to her.

"That only means that you're healing," I say before kissing her temple.

"Can I have a glass of water?" asks Elizabeth. I nod and quickly get her a glass of water. I hand it to her and she gratefully drinks it all at one time and holds out her glass. I refill it and she drinks it all again and wants more.

"I think you've had enough, don't you?" I ask.

_"She's not thirsty for water, but she doesn't know that," thinks Linx. _I give him a questioning look. _"She wants blood, it's the blood lust."_ I look at Elizabeth and sigh heavily.

"Can you stand?" I ask. Elizabeth gets up and gives me a confused look. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs in the living room." I walk out followed by Linx and Molly. We go downstairs to the living room where I turn to them.

"Are you taking her hunting?" asks Linx.

"What other choice do I have?" I ask.

"She may be like a vampire, but she's a vampire without venom, keep that in mind," says Linx.

"It shouldn't affect her performance much, but the animal can put up a fight if it isn't incapacitated," says Molly. Elizabeth comes down in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. I call Carlisle.

"Hello?" says Esme.

"I need to speak with Carlisle," I say.

"Hello?' says Carlisle.

"Elizabeth is thirsty and I was hoping you would accompany her on her first hunt," I say.

"Of course, I'll be there shortly," says Carlisle. I hang up and look at Elizabeth.

"Carlisle will be here soon," I say.

"Okay," says Elizabeth. Soon the three of us were in the woods about five miles out of town. We come across a small bear. It wasn't really a cub anymore, it was clearly on its own and for being small it was still quite large.

"What you want to do is attack from behind and get it around the neck," says Carlisle quickly, but also quietly enough that the bear would not hear us. "Try to break the neck then bite down."

"Maybe one of us should bite it first for her," I suggest.

"Is that what you want?" asks Carlisle. Elizabeth nods.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do," she admits. I crouch down with my teeth bared.

"Watch and learn," I say. Then I attack the bear just as Carlisle had said and bite down on the back of the bear's neck. The bear roars loudly and begins to writhe in pain. I get up and motion for Elizabeth who walks over hesitantly and looks at the bear writhing in pain beside me.

"Now?" she asks. I nod and she gets down next to the bear and bites down where I had just bitten. I watch as she hesitantly drinks the bear's blood and then begins to drink more deeply as she gets used to the taste. Soon she stands up and wipes the blood away from her mouth. Carlisle steps out from his hiding place in the bushes and walks over to us.

"Congratulations, how do you feel?" asks Carlisle.

"Much better actually," says Elizabeth. She pulls up her sleeves and reveals scars on her arms instead of the cuts that were just there.

"Amazing! The blood helped your body heal itself faster," says Carlisle as he observes the quickly fading scars. Elizabeth looks down her shirt and gasps.

"These wounds are gone too!" she says happily. Soon we go home and find Bella and Jacob on the couch talking. I snarl and Jacob looks at me in surprise.

"Get out of here!" I sneer. Elizabeth runs over to Jacob and hugs him, she was grinning from ear to ear. I push Jacob away and grab Elizabeth's arm. "Get away from her!" I snarl.

"Edward!" says Bella angrily. I look at Bella and she was glaring at me. "Let Elizabeth go and stop yelling at Jacob." I release Elizabeth's arm and glare at Jacob.

"Elizabeth, go upstairs, I need to speak to Jacob about his temper," I say sternly. Elizabeth touches my arm and I look at her. Her face was pleading, but also frightened.

"Don't hurt him, Daddy. Jake didn't mean it, it was as much my fault for upsetting him," says Elizabeth. She kisses my cheek and runs upstairs before I can say more. I turn to Jacob again and motion towards the couch. Jacob and Bella sit on the couch and I take a seat in the recliner.

"She's lucky you didn't kill her," I say angrily.

"It was an accident," says Jacob.

"I trusted you! I thought you of all werewolves would have better control, and you thought _I _was dangerous," I scoff. "I trusted you to protect my daughter and you nearly killed her."

"I still promise to protect her, but I was just so upset at Linx for kissing her and then she was mad at me and then she wouldn't tell me what Jamie did and I just got mad. I wasn't even mad at her," says Jacob.

"Did you see her injuries? If she wasn't half vampire she would have died," I say.

"I know that! I know what I did and I never expected her to forgive me it, but she did," says Jacob.

"Just because she did doesn't mean I have to too," I say.

"Edward, we knew the risks when Jacob first imprinted, no matter what we say or do they are going to love each other. Think of Sam and Emily," says Bella. Suddenly the image of Sam and the image of Emily from his thoughts come to my mind. Sam had lost control and nearly killed her and Sam felt terrible about it. Looking at Jacob and reading his thoughts, I knew he felt even worse than Sam did. Suddenly Elizabeth comes back in with a look of chagrin on her face.

"Daddy, you can't keep me away from Jacob, and if you try to I'll hate you forever!" shouts Elizabeth angrily; her eyes were already red from the tears streaming down her face. It hurt me to know that she would hate me for keeping her away from Jacob, and I knew she meant it, she was just like Bella.

"Give me one good reason why I should forgive Jacob for nearly killing you," I say.

"Because I love him, Daddy; I never knew I could love anyone the way I love Jakey. He's always been there for me since I can remember and him hurting me like that is nothing compared to the sexual abuse from Jamie," says Elizabeth. Jacob growls when Elizabeth reveals the abuse by Jamie's hand. I glare at him and he stops growling.

"Fine, he can still come around, but that doesn't mean I forgive him," I say. Elizabeth's face lights up and she hugs Jacob before kissing him passionately. Jacob kisses her back and wraps his arms around her. Bella walks over and sits in my lap and kisses me passionately. I kiss her back and Bella breaks away with a smile.

"You did the right thing," says Bella. That night, after Elizabeth goes to bed, Bella and I were in our bed and I was kissing her jaw.

"I hope I did the right thing," I murmur against her jaw.

"You're the best dad in the world, Edward. You know just what to say and do to make sure Elizabeth is happy and well cared for," says Bella.

"Do you know how much control it took me to not kill him when I came in and saw Jacob in the living room?" I ask. Bella giggles and begins kissing my neck.

"Well how about you direct that control in a better direction," says Bella suggestively.

We kiss passionately and Bella removes my shirt before kissing my neck. My hands move to the buttons on her blouse and I quickly undo them before discarding her shirt to another part of the room. I push Bella onto her back and hover over her. Bella's hands knot into my hair as I kiss her neck and jaw line. Bella's hands move down my back slowly-sending shivers up my spine-and stop at my belt. She quickly discards my belt and pants and I discard her skirt. Bella moans as I nip a spot on her neck and then we roll so I'm on my back and Bella was straddling my hips.

She begins to hiss my neck and moves to my chest. I moan as she takes one of my nipples into her mouth and sucks on it slowly. I reach behind her and unhook her bra and discard it to the floor. Bella smirks and kisses me passionately. I kiss her back and my hand moves to her breast. She moans when I squeeze her breast gently. Suddenly we were both naked and I could smell her arousal. I roll so she's on her back again and begin kissing my way down her body. Soon I reach her center I begin to lick and suck the sensitive area causing Bella to let loose the most delicious purrs and moans.

Soon she cries out her release and I hover over her again and kiss her. Bella kisses me back and I position myself at her entrance. Bella moans my name as I enter her and begin moving. Soon we both cry out together.

The next morning Elizabeth comes downstairs fully dressed. She puts a pop tart in the toaster and goes to the fridge for a glass of milk.

"You seem to be in a good mood," I note.

"Yeah, I'm going over to Jake's today and we're gonna watch Underworld: Evolution together and then we're going out to eat at the restaurant he used to work at," says Elizabeth happily as she pours herself a glass of milk.

"I see, well have fun, and don't worry, I won't spy. I had to promise Alice we could go shopping since she didn't get to while we were in New York," I say. Elizabeth sits down and looks at me like she was debating on whether or not to say something.

"What would you say to Jacob and I becoming intimate?" asks Elizabeth quickly. Then she blushes and looks down at the table.

"I'd say you're too young to be having sex and you two haven't been dating that long," I say.

"I know, but we're meant to be together anyway, and I feel like it's time to move on to the next step," says Elizabeth.

"Take it slow, you two are only kissing, you can't just dive into sex," I say.

"Why, you and mom did," says Elizabeth.

"Bella was also eighteen at the time and we were engaged," I say.

"I'm almost seventeen," says Elizabeth.

"It's November, you're nowhere near seventeen," I say. Elizabeth rolls her eyes and sighs heavily.

"I spoke to mom about it and she said she trusted my judgment," says Elizabeth.

"Bella probably thought you'd have enough sense not to do it," I say. Just then Bella walks in.

"No, I meant that if she thinks she's ready to have sex I don't really see the problem as long as she uses protection," says Bella.

"You're not helping," I say flatly.

"Edward, she's sixteen, and she and Jacob are gonna be together forever, they're practically engaged, so I don't see the problem," says Bella. Suddenly Alice walks into the kitchen.

"She's gonna do it regardless of what you say," says Alice. Elizabeth blushes and I look at Alice as she reveals the vision. She couldn't see them actually having sex, but she could see Elizabeth after it happens, "but she isn't gonna do it anytime soon, she's going to take it slow."

"How slow?" I ask.

"As of now she'll wait until Jacob's birthday. By then she'll be seventeen," says Alice.

"Jacob could get into trouble if someone called the cops," I say. Elizabeth's eyes narrow.

"If you call the cops I'll never forgive you," she says angrily.

"I'm just saying," I say.

"Well you heard Alice, and I was just wondering what your views were on the subject, I gotta go now," says Elizabeth. She kisses everyone's cheek and walks out.

End Chapter

(A/N: Please be kind to me, I have never written a lemon before, but now that I have there might be more ahead wink wink Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed chapter fifteen of A day in the life of a father. Please be sure to review and thank you for the ones so far! sayonara - P.S. Sorry it's so long…I don't know what has gotten into me lately! - )


	16. sonnet

High School

**Sonnet**

After my weekend with Jacob it was time to go back to high school. The boring blue and white hallways that never let you forget where you were and the other students making it difficult to just be yourself. There is also the drama that caused anyone within a ten foot radius to transmit their pains and emotions to me. Oh how I dreaded the ability to feel the emotions and pains around me. I thought powers were supposed to be helpful, not complicate your existence.

As I walk to my locker between two people that hated each other, but liked me, I begin to hate them. I try to keep myself in check as I open my locker. The two next to me must have had another argument because they were both mad at each other as well as wanted to kill one another. This made me want to kill them both, but I refrained from doing so as I put my books in my locker and pull out my English book and notebook.

"Hey, I heard you got hurt last week," says Robert. He was the one that started the whole hate thing to begin with, like ten years ago.

"Um...yeah, a little bit. A dog bit my arms, but I'm fine now," I say.

"A dog?" asks Kristen. Kristen was the one holding the grudge and the reason they couldn't make up and be nice to each other, what I knew and they didn't realize about each other is that they were actually in love with one another, but too afraid to say anything. I guess I would be mad too if someone sat on my lunch in Kindergarten.

"Yes, I think it was a German Shepard or a husky or something. Either way it was a good size," I say as I pull up my sleeves revealing the bandages my parents were making me wear since "I healed too fast" and it didn't help that Molly opened her mouth.

"Wow, that must have been serious, did you have to get a shot?" asks Kristen.

"The dog didn't have rabies or anything, but I had to get a shot to be on the safe side," I say with a shrug.

"Why don't I carry your books for you? I'm sure it's hard with your arms being injured and all," says Robert.

"No thanks, Robert. I can carry my books myself," I say. I walk away and go to my first class; when I walk in Mrs. Channelle smiles.

"Good morning, Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" She asks. Again with that stupid question!

"I'm feeling great, Mrs. Channelle, how about you?" I ask.

"I'm just wonderful, thanks for asking. I have your assignments from last week, you'll be writing sonnets with a partner. Your partner is Alexander Patterson," says Mrs. Channelle. Why doesn't Linx tell me these things?

"Okay, what kind of sonnet?" I ask.

"Alexander will tell you your topic and we'll be working on them in class." Just then Linx walks in and takes his usual seat behind mine. After accepting my homework from Mrs. Channelle I go to my seat and turn around so I'm facing Linx.

"Why didn't you tell my we were doing sonnets together?" I ask.

"I forgot. Our topic is horror monsters, I'm doing a werewolf and I thought you could do a vampire," says Linx.

"Okay, let me see what you have so far," I say. Linx hands me a sheet of paper with a single line:

_Redemption is something that goes ungained-_

I look at the line then back up at Linx. "That's all? You had all weekend to figure it out," I say flatly.

"Do you know how hard it is to think of a line with ten syllables?" asks Linx. We had already begun talking about sonnets and Linx was right about the complexity of a sonnet, but once you figure out the formula the only problem is getting the right amount of syllables and making sure certain lines rhyme. I didn't see what was so hard about the project.

"I realize that ten syllables are not very much, but sonnets aren't that hard, I think you're blowing this out of proportion," I say.

"I don't think I am," says Linx. I sigh heavily and read the line again. Soon it was lunch time and I was sitting in my usual seat waiting for Linx and Molly as well as some of my other friends. Ashley, Nora, and Katie have been my friends since kindergarten and we couldn't be more different.

Ashley was into sports and it showed. She loves to be challenged and she also likes to challenge others and after meeting her family I could understand where it came from. Nora was an outdoorsy kind of girl. She wore a lot of flannel and hiking boots. Katie was the prettiest human girl in school and she knew it, but for some reason she liked to hang out with us, and I secretly wondered if it was only to make herself look good.

Ashley gets there first followed by Katie and Nora. After they sit down they look at me clearly worried about me.

"How were your weekends?" I ask.

"You first, what happened?" asks Katie.

"A dog attacked me the other day, it's no big deal really," I say.

"Are you okay?" asks Ashley.

"I'm sitting here aren't I?" I ask.

"Whose dog was it?" asks Nora. I shrug before responding.

"I think it was a stray," I say before taking a bite out of my hamburger. That night I go home and try to write my sonnet. I had to skip the first and third line, but I had finished the rest and was going over it.

I sigh heavily as I read the unfinished sonnet. I only need two more lines, but to do that I needed Linx to finish his sonnet. I hoped he would finish it soon. Suddenly my phone rings so I answer it. It was Alice; she had foreseen the end of Linx's sonnet.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yep, he's gonna finish it tonight and try to surprise you with it tomorrow," says Alice.

"So what's his last line?" I ask.

"You'll see tomorrow," says Alice.

"Am I gonna get in trouble for writing my sonnet about vampires?" I ask.

"No, because the kids won't think anything of it anyway, you're gothic so they expect dark and creepy," says Alice.

"But my sonnet talks about the transformation of a vampire," I say.

"It's so similar to what kids see on TV and read in books that it doesn't really matter," says Alice.

The next day at school I find Linx waiting in his usual seat with a huge grin on his face. I walk over and sit in my usual seat in front of him.

"I finished it!" says Linx happily. He hands me a piece of paper and I read it:

_Redemption is something that goes ungained-_

_They don't realize they fear the unknown_

_Unwarranted is pour merciless pain,_

_Scarring our cursed souls right to the bone._

_In the darkness of the night we will change;_

_We go hunting with our packs, quietly._

_What is normal for us, others find strange_

_And so we have to survive silently_

_Soon we will runaway from what we know._

_There's no other choice-we know what to do_

_To keep the hunters from a game or show._

_We need to carry our ancient rules through._

_Now here is the end of our sad, sick tale:_

_We all die under the moonlight so pale._

Tears come to my eyes as I finish the last line and think of Jacob; Jacob was a werewolf as well as my best friend and boyfriend. We were meant to be together for the rest of our lives and as I read the lines that Linx had written I pictured Jacob as a werewolf traveling with his pack and following the rules their ancestors had set long ago. This poem was exactly like Jacob's life.

"Can I make a copy of this?" I ask.

"Of course, so how far are you with yours?" asks Linx.

"Just two more lines," I say.

"Awesome, so I'll get to see it tomorrow right?" asks Linx. I nod and read his poem again, committing it to memory. After school I run to up to my room not bothering with 'hellos' and 'how was your days'. When I get to my room and I get out my sonnet and finish it, I was suddenly inspired. My door opens and Edward steps in.

"What's wrong?" asks Edward. I ignore him as I read my finished sonnet.

_They live under the moonlight so pale,_

_The blood lust wildly out of control._

_The vampire smells her scent, follows her trail;_

_At midnight under the stars the clock tolls._

_The woman cries out in fear and then pain_

_As the vampire's fangs extend for the bite._

_Blood flows scarlet; the woman's soul contained._

_Satisfied the vampire acquires his flight._

_Her death bears no witness; a cruel fate._

_The vampire's blood lust is satiated._

_The vampire's venom spreads through her blood stream-_

_Her body appears emaciated._

_Her heart beats again with words unspoken._

_Goes to sleep, but is rudely awoken._

I hand the sonnet to Edward and he reads it then looks at me and smiles.

"This is very good," he says.

"I liked Linx's more," I say handing him the copy I had written during study hall. He reads over it and smiles.

"You two are very talented, I like them both," says Edward.

"I wanna show Jacob," I say as he hands me the two sonnets. I run out the door and go to Jacob's apartment. I get there and knock on the door until Jacob answers it. I go in and sit down on the couch.

"Hey Lizzie, how are you today?" asks Jacob. I hand him the werewolf sonnet and he reads it. "Did you write this?"

"Linx did, it's for our project for school," I say. Then I hand hi mine and he reads it a small smile quickly becoming a grin.

"That's awesome, I think you have a knack for poetry," says Jacob happily.

"Really? I just hope I get an A," I say. Jacob walks over and sits on the couch next to me. I climb into his lap and kiss him passionately. Jacob kisses me back and the kiss deepens. We begin to make out and I could feel Jacob becoming aroused and it was making me feel the same way. "I wanna try something," I say huskily as I undo Jacob's pants.

"What're you doing?" asks Jacob. I ignore him as I reach into his pants and begin to stroke him. Jacob moans and so do I as I feel the same sensations I was giving him. I begin kissing Jacob and soon Jacob cries out and I join him. I look at Jacob and smile as we pant together on the couch. I remove my hand from his pants and grab a tissue from next to the couch. Jacob grins and kisses me softly before moving me to the side and standing up.

"I should get going…can I wash my hands first?" I ask causing Jacob to laugh and nod. When I get home I find my family sitting around the living room.

"Hey Elizabeth, how's Jacob?" asks Bella.

"He's doing good I guess. He wasn't doing bad," I say.

"That's good," says Bella.

"We wanted you to read us your sonnet," says Alice.

"Edward said it was really good," says Emmett. I sigh heavily and read my sonnet out loud while wondering why they cared so much about a sonnet. Afterwards everyone claps and I blush, this was so stupid.

"Grandpa, can I speak to you alone?" I ask.

"Of course," Says Carlisle. Suddenly the room was empty.

"While I was over at Jacob's we were kissing and Jacob became…," I blush and hesitate before responding, "aroused…and so did I, which doesn't really matter, but I um…took care of his problem and I felt the same way he did all the way to the end," I say blushing s deeper shade of red. Carlisle chuckles before responding.

"That's perfectly normal, but I think that just proves that you can indeed feel the emotions and feelings around you," says Carlisle.

"I can't feel my mom's" I say causing Carlisle's eyes to widen.

"Then it must be mental, do you know how I'm feeling right now?" asks Carlisle. Of course I could, he was surprised, but something about Esme was bothering him, he was worried about her for some reason.

"You're worried about grandma, why?" I ask.

"You realized I'm worried about someone, and not just a person, you knew it was Esme," says Carlisle, he seemed to be thinking more to himself than me. He gets up and begins to pace as he thinks about what I had just told him.

End Chapter

(A/N: I realize that this one was kind of long, but I wanted to explain Elizabeth's power a little more in depth and I wanted to let you read about her high school life since she spends a lot of time there. I would also like to give credit where it is due, my friend wrote the werewolf sonnet and I wrote the vampire one, and I was so proud of them that I felt the need to include them. I thought they were decent representations of Jacob and vampires in general. Thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews as well. sayonara - )


	17. abilities

Abilities

**Abilities**

As far as special abilities went most vampires didn't have any special abilities or talents as we usually referred to them as, but we did bring some of our stronger traits with us when we were reborn. It was only natural-it seemed-that Elizabeth be born with special talents since Bella and I had special talents. When Bella and I had returned there was a family meeting about Elizabeth, it seemed she's been doing research on her own. This research involved Jacob and I would be talking to her about that later, but right now it was about how Elizabeth's powers work.

"So you feel the emotions as well as the reasons behind them," says Carlisle.

"Sure, let's go with that," says Elizabeth.

"Can you give me another example?" asks Carlisle.

"Well, at school my locker is between these two kids named Kristen and Robert and they hate each other, well they don't actually hate each other, they're in love, but neither one wants to admit to it, well they had an argument before I got there and were really mad at each other, so that made me mad at them both," says Elizabeth with a shrug.

"Did they tell you they had an argument?" asks Carlisle.

"No, I just knew," says Elizabeth.

"That doesn't prove anything though, she says they have lockers next to hers I'm sure she knows them well enough to know that they had an argument," says Rosalie. Elizabeth rolls her eyes and Rosalie hisses at her which causes Elizabeth to stick her tongue out at her.

"Enough you two," says Bella sternly.

"Why don't you tell us how Rosalie is feeling," says Carlisle. Elizabeth looks at Rosalie and rolls her eyes again.

"She saw her reflection in Emmett's sunglasses on the way over and she's elated because she thinks that she's perfect and no one can compare to her beauty, she's also mad at mom and dad because they got a baby," says Elizabeth. Rosalie snarls at Elizabeth who snarls back at her.

"I think there's a bit of mind reading involved with Elizabeth's ability," says Carlisle.

"That would explain why I can't read mom," says Elizabeth.

"What about Edward?" suggests Carlisle. Elizabeth looks at me next and sighs heavily.

"Dad is upset about me experimenting with Jake and he's considering grounding me for it later, so he's impatient for this meeting to be over," says Elizabeth. Bella giggles as does Alice.

"So she can feel what we feel as well as know the reason why," says Jasper.

"It seems so, but it also seems that she can't read minds," says Carlisle.

"I don't know what you're thinking if that's what you mean," says Elizabeth. Carlisle seemed to find more questions than answers as he spoke to Elizabeth about this. "Can I just ask one question?" asks Elizabeth.

"Of course," says Carlisle.

"How is this helpful? So far it's only caused me trouble," says Elizabeth. Everyone laughs, but Alice, Jasper and I laugh the hardest. This reaction causes Elizabeth to scowl at us.

"We're only laughing because we understand what you're going through. At first it's hard to see the good in your abilities, but you get used to it and you figure it all out," I explain.

"The good part of this is that you know how others feel and you can help them-", Alice begins to say, but Elizabeth was clearly not buying the help others bit.

"I've only realized one good thing and it really isn't that great," says Elizabeth. I sigh heavily.

"You'll figure it out eventually, trust me, there are things I never wanted to know about people and for a while I hated my ability, but it has come in handy when I needed it to most," I say.

"I'd like to know why people are feeling the way they do," says Jasper. "The only thing I can tell is how one is feeling and I can make them feel a different way."

"You can change the emotions, I hafta feel the same way someone else feels and trust me, when you go to school and there are lots of emotions around you, it's really confusing. I had a million mood swings today," says Elizabeth.

"When Bella was pregnant, Jasper stayed away from her as much as possible because of all of her mood swings," I say with a chuckle. Bella slaps the back of my head and Elizabeth yells in pain and rubs the back of her head.

"What the hell was that for?!" shouts Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Esme, language!" says Bella sternly. Elizabeth was still rubbing the back of her head.

"It didn't hurt that much," I say.

"It felt like she hit me too, excuse me for being slightly weaker than you," says Elizabeth. Everyone laughs again and Elizabet6h growls. The next day Elizabeth runs down the stairs with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Where's the fire?" I ask.

"Jake called, he wants me to see him before I go to school, he has some news," says Elizabeth. She kisses my cheek and then disappears only to reappear at the door a second later. Bella appears at my side with a smile on her face.

At 3:15 Elizabeth arrives home like she always does, but something seemed wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Answer my riddle and find out," says Elizabeth

"Okay," I say. I had a feeling she was keeping something big from me.

"If you have it you want to share it, but if you share it you haven't got it," says Elizabeth.

"That could be anything," I say.

"Give up?" asks Elizabeth. I nod and Elizabeth runs up the stairs. I beat her to her door and block it.

"What's the answer?" I ask.

"The answer to the riddle is a secret which is exactly what my problem is!" shouts Elizabeth angrily; her eyes were full of tears. She pushes me aside and goes into her room, slamming the door behind her. My cell phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is Lizzie there?" asks Jacob. He seemed worried.

"She's in her room," I say.

"She won't answer my phone calls. I've been trying to call her since she left my house," says Jacob.

"What did you do to her?!" I demand.

"Quil called and said that Sam is sick, so I have to go to La Push until Sam is okay again. I told Elizabeth because I was leaving tonight and she left pretty pissed off," says Jacob.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" I growl into the phone.

"You of all vampires should understand my position! My pack needs me and I told them that I would still be there for them!" bellows Jacob. I growl, but I didn't know what to say because I knew this could happen one day and if it was my family I would do the same. "It's not like I'm never coming back and I told her that!"

"You get over here and fix it!" I shout angrily. Jacob hangs up on me and I hang up and shove my phone into my pocket before I could break it. Soon Jacob comes up to Elizabeth's room where I was trying to coax Elizabeth into opening the door.

"C'mon honey, open the door," says Jacob. Elizabeth opens the door and her face could break hearts. "I spoke to Sam and Charlie, and Sam doesn't mind me bringing you down to La Push and Charlie would love to have you, he said you could use Bella's old room and he'll even get you enrolled in the high school over there for as long as you need."

"Jacob, you should have told me this over the phone," I growl.

"Why?" asks Jacob.

"Because Elizabeth can't stay in Washington; she's half vampire! She needs blood and if she gets hurt how is she supposed to explain rapidly healing wounds to Charlie?" I ask. Jacob understood the problem and Elizabeth seemed to realize the answer was no. Her door slams loudly and a crack forms down the center of the door. I glare at Jacob for making me hurt Elizabeth's feelings.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I thought it would really work out and be okay," says Jacob sadly. He walks out slowly and I hear the door click shut behind him.

The next morning Elizabeth doesn't come down for school and her alarm clock was going off, but no one was stopping it, so I go upstairs to her room and open the door. Elizabeth was lying in the middle of her bed curled up, crying. I walk over and turn off her alarm and kiss her temple.

"You don't have to go to school, Sweetheart, I understand," I murmur before walking out. I go down to the living room and sit on the couch feeling like the bad guy. Bella walks in and sits next to me.

"I hope she handles this better than I did," mumbles Bella.

"This is all my fault," I say miserably.

"No, it's no one's fault, Edward. Things happen and Jacob will be back," says Bella.

"And until then Elizabeth will be miserable," I say. Bella sighs heavily and rubs my arm soothingly.

"Elizabeth is strong, she'll be fine," says Bella.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thank you for reading this somewhat sad chapter. I got the riddle from a movie called Mirror Mask and it is a very strange movie, the guy that came up with it was probably a druggy, I swear. You'd have to have an open mid to enjoy it I think. Anyway, the next Chapter is Elizabeth's reaction to Jacob's leaving her; it'll be similar to Bella's. Thanks for reading and all the reviews. Sayonara!

- )


	18. christmas

Heartache

**Christmas**

It had been 8 weeks since Jacob had left to take care of Sam and the pack in La Push and while I knew he was doing the right thing I wished he didn't have to. I was also aware that I was probably being selfish, but I loved Jacob and I couldn't live without him. As I sit in my car waiting on Molly and Linx to come out of Carlisle's house-so we could go to our last day of school until Christmas break-I had to fight with the tears that threatened to betray my carefully composed features. Linx comes out first and takes his usual seat in the front seat.

"Molly is going to ride with Esme, she's running late," says Linx. I put my car in reverse and pull out of the driveway without saying a word. "How are you feeling today?" asks Linx.

"I was feeling fine, but your feelings are blocking mine. Why are you so worried about your parents coming?" I ask.

"You noticed that?" asks Linx.

"Kinda hard not to," I say.

"My parents aren't like your parents," says Linx. I knew he didn't want to say more on the subject so I don't push it. When I get to school I felt a wave of relief and excitement and it helped me keep composed, I welcomed the unnatural feelings as I walked to my locker. Kristen and Robert were even cheerful as I open my locker.

"You seem extra dark," says Kristen.

"Maybe I am," I suggest.

"You have for a while though," says Robert. I grab my English book and look at them.

"And you two have seemed to be getting along lately, something I should know?" I ask.

"We already told you though, we're dating," says Kristen. How did I miss that? I could feel the love between them, it was a feeling I felt all the time at home and it sickened me. Why should everyone else get to be in love? I walk away thinking about what I had missed and I am vaguely aware of reaching English and sitting in my usual seat in front of Linx.

"Elizabeth?" asks the teacher. I quickly look up and realize we had a substitute today.

"Yes sir?" I ask.

"Did you hear me? I asked for your journal," he says. I pull out my journal and open it to the latest page and realize it was from eight weeks ago.

"I didn't do it," I murmur putting it away.

"This is the third time," he says.

"How do you know? You aren't Mrs. Channelle," I say.

"I started subbing three weeks ago Elizabeth, remember?" he asks. I nod and look down at my desk. Soon it was lunch time and I sit down in my usual seat with a chicken sandwich and vitamin water. Linx and Molly sit next to me while Ashley and Nora sit across from me.

"Where's Katie?" I ask.

"In Florida, she moved a month ago," says Nora. I get up and run out. I go to my car and start it and put it in reverse, but I make no move to leave. I begin to cry as I realize just how out of things I was for the last eight weeks. I pull out of the parking lot and begin to drive not really paying attention to where I was going. When I finally stop I realized I was out of town at the trail that leads to the place where Jacob and I shared our first kiss. I get out and begin to run. When I finally stop I was in front of the tree. I stop and look at the initials carved into the tree.

_J.B_

_L.C._

I sink into a fetal position and begin to sob into my knees. It felt as though my heart was being ripped from my chest and I couldn't breathe. I was vaguely aware of the fact that the wind had picked up and it had begun to snow, but I make no move to leave. My cell phone begins to ring and I pull it out of my pocket and look at the ID. It was Edward; no doubt Alice had told him I left school. I throw my phone and continue to cry. Then I black out.

When I come to I realize I was no longer outside in the cold, I was warm, but I was shivering so much I felt like I might have convulsions. I try to sit up, but I'm pushed back down.

"You need to rest." The voice belonged to Bella. "You scared us all," she scolds.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I say through chattering teeth.

"Your lips are still a little blue and you're a little pale," says Bella as she touches my face with her hand. Her hand was warm compared to me and I grab her hand and hold it to my face. Bella gives me a disapproving look and pulls her hand away gently. She throws another blanket over me and I quickly wrap myself in it, savoring the warmth. It was an electric blanket so it was extra warm. Carlisle and Edward walk in and look at me with worried expressions and I suddenly realize I was naked and I blush.

"She's looking much better," says Carlisle.

"Better, her lips are still blue!" says Edward.

"Hypothermia takes a while to go away," says Carlisle.

"What were you thinking? Did you even think at all?" asks Edward. I could sense that he was very upset with me at the moment.

"I d-d-d-didn't t-t-think, I j-just left," I say through chattering teeth.

"Why?" asks Edward.

"J-Jac-cob l-le-left me," I say.

"It's been eight weeks, you knew he left, so why did you leave school today and lay in the woods during a blizzard?" asks Edward. He was getting frustrated and so was I. Couldn't he see it was hard for me to talk right now?

"Let her rest, Edward. She's still freezing," says Bella. They all walk out and I fall asleep only to have a dream.

**I was in La Push and there was a funeral and all of the wolves were there, except Jacob. Soon everyone begins to leave and Jacob had never come. Then I notice Sam and Emily leave. Why is Sam here, wasn't he the one the funeral was for? I walk to the grave marker and read the name: Jacob Black.**

I wake up screaming louder than ever tears streaming down my face. Suddenly I was being held in two stone cold arms and cold lips were brushing against my temple and trying to soothe me. All I could say was Jacob's name over and over, I had to see him.

"What happened?" asks Bella.

"He died," I manage to say.

"It was just a dream, sweetheart," says Edward. I shake my head and cry into Edward's chest.

"Edward, we can't let this go on, she needs to go see Jacob," says Bella.

A few days later it was Christmas day and we were all at Carlisle's getting ready for Molly and Linx's parents to arrive. Alice, of course, made Linx, Molly, and I dress up for this so we were all sitting around the living room pouting. She'd made us dress as elves complete with pointy ears. Molly and I had the same design but the colors were different. We both had on short dresses that went to our mid thighs and striped stockings that went just past our knees as well as elf shoes with little bells that jingled when you walked. Under our dresses we had long sleeved T-shirts that were striped and we had solid colored elf hats with white fuzzy trim around the bottom and a bell on the tips as well as a piece of mistletoe and holly berries attached to the right side of our hats. My colors were green and black while Molly's were red and white.

Linx's outfit consisted of a striped long sleeved T-shirt under bib shorts and he had long stockings and elf shoes like ours and his hat was the same as ours, but his colors were red and green. Alice had also done our hair elf style and gave us candy cane sticks to put in our pockets. Alice comes in wearing the same outfit as Molly and I but her colors were the same as Linx's and she had a stern expression on her face.

"Elves are supposed to be happy!" shouts Alice angrily. We all smile half heartedly and receive a smack on the head which hurt three times as much for me. "Our guests are going to be here in five minutes and they expect smiles and Christmas carols! Now get up and smile!" shouts Alice sternly.

"Alice, we look so dumb though," I whine as we stand up.

"You don't look dumb! Now go show everyone else!" demands Alice. We all groan and go to the kitchen where the women were making Christmas dinner while the men sat around talking. "They're ready! Says Alice happily. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at us. Molly hides behind me in embarrassment and Linx covers his face and I blush deep scarlet. Emmett begins laughing, but stops when Rosalie glares at him.

"You look adorable dears," says Esme happily. Then she pulls out her camera and snaps a picture. "Linx, molly, stop hiding so I can take a picture," she says. Linx and Molly stop trying to hide and smile instead. Esme takes another picture and then my cell phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the number, but I didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas," says a familiar voice.

"Who is this?" I ask. The voice laughs.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten my voice so quickly, it's only been eight weeks," he says causing my eyes to swell with tears. I notice Alice whispering something and everyone leaves the room just as there's a knock on the door.

"I haven't forgotten," I say.

"I got you a present, it should be arriving today," he says.

"What sort of present?" I ask. Suddenly two warm arms wrap around me from behind and soft lips begin to kiss my neck. My eyes widen and I gasp as my phone slips from my hand, but instead of cluttering to the floor it gets caught and shut.

"I've missed you," murmurs Jacob. I turn around to look at Jacob's face; it was the same as always. I hug him and begin to cry into his chest. Jacob wraps his arms around me and holds me quietly. I hear a camera click and look up to see Alice with Esme's camera.

"Elves aren't allowed to cry, now smile and wipe those tears away, they'll be here in 30 seconds," says Alice sternly. Then she walks out of the kitchen and I begin to wipe my tears away. Jacob gently wipes away a tear I missed and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back savoring the sensation and when I break away I couldn't help but smile.

End Chapter

(A/N: I know it isn't Christmas time, but it's hot here in Ohio and I'm ready for winter again…not really, I lied. I just figured it would be a nice ending to the chapter. Next you get to meet Linx and Molly's parents; they're interesting people…vampires…whatever they are! You'll see. Thanks for reading and for putting up with my strange writing style. P.S. I was really tired during the first half of this, up until Lizzie blacked out actually, so up till that point be kind, there's probably a billion problems. Sayonara! - )


	19. surprises

Surprises

**Surprises**

After helping Linx and Molly's parents bring everything into the house we all go to the living room and sit down. Molly sat between her parents and Linx sat next to his father. Elizabeth had chosen a spot in Jacob's lap on the floor in front of the recliner Bella and I were sitting in. Bella was in my lap and I had my arms around her waist.

"Allow me to begin the introductions, my name is Carlisle Cullen." Soon it was Linx's parents' turns to introduce themselves.

"My name is Rachelle Patterson," says Linx's mother.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Michael Patterson," says his father. Linx's mother was the vampire and his father was human, for Molly's parents it was the opposite.

"I'm William Walter," says Molly's father.

"My name is Marsha Walter," says her mom. Alice claps her hands and stands up with a grin on her face.

"Okay, time for dinner! Bella, the rolls are done," says Alice. About three seconds later the timer goes off and Bella goes into the kitchen. Everyone else goes to the dining room and sits down around the table. "All the elves need to help Bella bring out the food," says Alice cheerfully. Linx, Molly, and Elizabeth groan and stand up and begin walking towards the kitchen. Alice giggles and follows them.

"Alice wanted to make your visit special," says Esme.

"That was very kind of her," says Rachelle. Soon they return with bowls and a turkey and lay them on the table in front of everybody. After everyone that was going to eat gets their food the conversation begins.

"How have our children been behaving?" asks Michael.

"Linx and Molly have been no trouble at all, it's been a pleasure having them," says Carlisle.

"And their grades?" asks Rachelle.

"Linx was struggling in science at first, but Elizabeth has been a very good tutor for them both. Molly has a little difficulty with math," says Carlisle. William turns to Elizabeth who was more interested in Jacob than the conversation at hand.

"Have you and Molly gotten along well?" asks Walter. Elizabeth wasn't paying any attention though and Jacob nudges her causing her to jump and look around.

"Huh?" she asks.

"Pay attention, Sweetheart. Mr. Walter asked you if you and Molly got along," I say.

"Oh, yeah, we've become great friends," says Elizabeth happily.

"And Linx?" asks Marsha.

"Both of them are great and I couldn't ask for better friends, we got along right away," says Elizabeth cheerfully. After dinner Carlisle gives them a tour of the mansion and soon we were all back in the living room in our same places as before.

"Let's open presents!" says Alice happily. She quickly passes out the first set of presents saying they were from Elizabeth and gives Elizabeth a gift from Jacob. Jacob opens his gift and grins. She had gotten him a laptop with wireless internet.

"I was gonna mail it to you, but Alice told me she would, she obviously didn't," says Elizabeth.

"That's because we knew he was coming today," says Alice happily. Lizzie begins to open hers, but Jacob stops her.

"Let the others open theirs first," murmurs Jacob into her ear. Elizabeth lays the gift on her lap and waits while the others open their gifts and thank Elizabeth for the gifts she had given them.

"Can I open it now?" asks Elizabeth. Jacob nods so Elizabeth opens her gift to a hand made jewelry box with a wolf howling at the moon engraved into the top. She opens the jewelry box and pulls out a smaller, black satin box.

"Open it," whispers Jacob. Elizabeth opens the small box to a beautiful engagement ring. Elizabeth gasps as she looks at the ring. "I know you're only sixteen, but I have waited sixteen years for this day. Elizabeth Esme Renee Cullen, will you marry me?"

Tears well up in Elizabeth's eyes and she nods. It seemed to be the only thing she could do at this moment. Jacob takes the ring and places it on her left ring finger. Elizabeth turns so she's facing him and they kiss. Everyone claps including Bella and me.

When we had called Jacob to talk to him after Elizabeth had gotten hypothermia he told us that Sam was getting better so he would be back for Christmas and then he asked for my blessing to marry my daughter when she turned eighteen. I half-heartedly agreed knowing it was inevitable.

Soon all of the gifts were open and everyone was relaxing in the living room. Bella had made warm eggnog for everyone. Elizabeth had her head on Jacob's chest and was looking up at him with an expression that could only be described as love. Jacob was looking at her the same way and I realized this was how I looked at Bella.

"Has Linx behaved himself in school?" asks Rachelle.

"Of course," says Carlisle. I notice Elizabeth seemed tense every once in a while, mainly when the Patterson's asked questions about Linx.

"No mischief?" asks Michael.

"Boys will be boys, Mr. Patterson, we don't expect them to be perfect," says Carlisle. Elizabeth's eyes widen in fear and I finally notice Linx's thoughts.

_"I am so dead! My mom's gonna kill me for sure this time," he thinks._

"What has he done?" asks Rachelle.

_"That ungrateful little abomination!" thinks Rachelle angrily._

I hiss causing everyone to look at me in shock.

"What's wrong Edward?" asks Carlisle calmly.

"I'm sorry, I was reacting to a thought I had," I say. I compose my features and continue to listen to Linx and his parents' thoughts as the conversation progressed. Towards the end an image of a young girl that looked much like Elizabeth, with a few differences comes to Linx's mind. A horrific image of the girl screaming as Rachelle drank her blood comes to Linx's mind and I snarl.

"Edward would you like to share your thoughts with us?" asks Carlisle.

"Not at this time, Carlisle," I say. Carlisle nods and they continue their conversation. Bella lays her head on my chest and rubs my arm soothingly. I kiss her temple causing her to smile fondly. Soon it was getting late.

"Thank you for your generous hospitality, Mr. Cullen," says Michael.

"We had a wonderful time, please continue to take good care of Molly," says Marsha.

"Of course," says Carlisle.

"We'll see you again in the spring," says Rachelle.

"We look forward to it," says Carlisle. Marsha and William hug Molly and kiss her cheek then do the same to Linx before walking out. Rachelle and Michael had already left. Once they were out of hearing range everyone turns to me.

"That was very rude," scolds Esme.

"If you had read their thoughts you would have had the same reaction," I say. Elizabeth walks over and covers my mouth.

"Stop, don't say anything else," says Elizabeth pleadingly. I remove her hand from over my mouth.

"And just why shouldn't I tell Carlisle?" I ask.

"Because Linx doesn't want anyone to know, that's why he worked so hard to keep his thoughts away from that," says Elizabeth.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because I could feel all of his emotions tonight and he hasn't been that way since school started. He also was concentrating very hard on his thoughts," says Elizabeth.

"My parents abused my sister and me," says Linx suddenly. Everyone looks at Linx in surprise except Elizabeth and me.

"Your sister?" asks Carlisle.

"I had a younger sister who died when she was thirteen," says Linx.

"More like murdered," I say.

"That's horrible," says Esme.

"My mom believes you're either a human or a vampire, you can't be both. She calls mix bloods 'abominations' and she believes they don't deserve to live," says Linx.

"I understand why you didn't say anything on the matter while they were here, but I need to settle things with them, I'm sure I could work out something," says Carlisle.

"Okay," I say.

After that Bella, Elizabeth, Jacob, and I go to our house where Elizabeth still had gifts from Bella and I. Bella and I had also gotten gifts for each other as we do every year.

"Thank you mom and dad," says Elizabeth once she was finished opening her gifts.

"You're welcome sweetheart," says Bella happily. Soon Elizabeth and Jacob go upstairs. Bella cuddles up to me on the couch and I wrap my arm around her.

"Elizabeth seems happy," I say.

"Jacob is back, of course she's happy, she didn't care at all about the gifts," says Bella.

"I can't help but wonder if I should have waited to give Jacob my blessing though," I say.

"You did the right thing, Edward. Those two are meant to be together," says Bella.

"And to think, you used to shudder at the very thought of getting married and yet our sixteen year old daughter is engaged," I say.

"You proved to me that marriage can be a very good thing," murmurs Bella before kissing my jaw. I smile at her words because I knew she used to dread marriage and now she was happy and accepted it.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thanks for reading! Yeah, Linx's mom is a—anyway, I hope you enjoyed the surprises! Thanks for the reviews! Sayonara. - )


	20. Engagement

Engagement

**Engagement**

After the Christmas dinner I take Jacob up to my room and he looks around before sitting on my love seat. I had gotten my room redone over the summer since I was getting older and my tastes were changing. The design revolved around the colors black and red. I had allowed Alice to design my room as long as she stuck to my guidelines which were the colors red and black and the loveseat I wanted. Alice had done a very good job of making the dark room look bright.

"So when do you plan on getting out of this gothic phase of yours?" asks Jacob as he looks around.

"When it gets old…which is never," I say as I walk over to Jacob and sit on his lap. Jacob takes my left hand in his and looks at the engagement ring he'd given me.

"Thank you for saying yes," whispers Jacob. I turn and face him before kissing his cheek.

"I'll admit you took me by surprise, but I knew this day would come eventually. I was prepared to say yes whenever you asked," I say. Jacob grins and kisses me passionately. The kiss deepens as I wrap my hands in his hair. Jacob's hands go to my hair and he pulls my face closer. I break the kiss and look at Jacob as we both pant.

"I love you," whispers Jacob.

"I love you too," I murmur.

"I have to go back to La Push next week," whispers Jacob sadly. I get up and sit on my bed looking down at my hands.

"Oh."

"Sam's almost better, just another week or two and then I can come back and things will be normal again. I have no choice, I promised I'd be there for my pack whenever I had to," says Jacob.

"What about me?" I ask.

"That's not fair."

"You leaving me to go to La Push isn't fair!" I shout angrily.

"Sam is sick! He's recovering from cancer and he needs me! You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same if it happened to your family!"

"If it could! Jacob that'll never happen to my family!"

"Sam is like a brother to me and he needs me to take care of him for a few weeks so stop being selfish and let me go!"

"I am not selfish Jacob Black!" Jacob glares at me and I glare back. Then I break down and begin crying. "If you was just gonna leave again why did you bother coming back?" Jacob walks over and sits next to me wrapping his arms around me. I push him away and walk into my bathroom slamming and locking the door behind me. Jacob bangs on the door and I cover my ears trying to block him out.

"Lizzie, open this door," says Jacob. I ignore him as I cry. Jacob bangs on the door for a while and I continue to ignore him. Soon he stops and I continue to cry but remove my hands from my ears. Suddenly there's a lighter knock on the door.

"Elizabeth Esme Renee Cullen open the door," says Edward softly yet sternly. I ignore him, wishing, for once, that he could hear my thoughts. "Elizabeth you need to come out. I'll use force if I have to."

"Go away!" I scream. Suddenly the door opens and I'm wrapped in a pair of cold arms. I cry into Edward's chest as he rubs my back soothingly.

"Jacob will only be gone for a little while," says Edward. I didn't care how long he was going to be gone it was the fact that he was leaving me again.

"He can't leave me again. I won't be able to stand it if he leaves me. I'll go crazy, I know I will," I say.

The next morning I go downstairs to the living room and sit on the couch. My gifts from the day before were sitting in a pile by the tree. I was going to have to put them away soon. Then I remember the gift Jacob had gotten me for Christmas. I look at my left hand and take in a shaky breath trying to fight back the tears. Jacob had proposed to me. Surely that meant that he planned to come back soon...so why did his leaving me bother me so much?

As I ponder this Bella walks through the living room carrying a basket of dirty laundry. She looks at me and smiles fondly but keeps walking towards the laundry room.

"Mom, can I talk to you? I think you'll understand my problem the best," I whisper sadly. Suddenly Bella was at my side empty handed and I could hear the washer running in the laundry room.

"Of course we can talk. What's on your mind sweetheart?" asks Bella. I cuddle up to Bella and she wraps her arms around me before kissing my cheek.

"I'm sure you heard my fight with Jacob last night. I don't want him to go, but he needs to go take care of his pack…" I trail off as my voice cracks.

"I understand that perfectly. I was the same way about Edward, but the time I'm thinking of is when Victoria had created an army of newborns and was planning on attacking us. The wolves and the Cullens were going to go against these newborns and they weren't sure they would all survive.

The thought made me sick and the hole in my heart from our previous situation was threatening to tear itself open again. I couldn't stand it so I begged Edward to stay. We made a compromise that he would stay with me somewhere else. Then I heard that Jacob was joining the fight and I didn't think I could stand to lose him too. I begged Jacob with everything I could think of, I even kissed him," this made me a little mad, but I fought the urge to yell at Bella.

"None of these things worked and he left anyway, but the reason he did this was because he knew that I'd be fine in the end. I was just overreacting. Jacob's doing the same thing with you. You can beg all you want, but he isn't going to change his mind. He knows you'll be fine when he gets back," says Bella.

"I know he's going to come back, but for some reason I can't accept that," I say. Bella pulls me closer and holds me tighter.

"I thought the same about Edward, but that won't happen," says Bella soothingly.

"I want to go to Grandma's," I say as I stand up. Soon I was in my Porsche driving to Carlisle's house. When I get there Linx answers the door and Molly hugs me before grabbing my hand and looking at the ring.

"You are so lucky to have someone that loves you so much," says Molly as she pulls me into the kitchen where Esme was mixing something in a bowl.

"Hi grandma," I say trying to sound cheerful. Esme looks at me and smiles before hugging me.

"Good morning dear. How are you feeling?" asks Esme.

"A little better. I spoke to my mom about it and it helped, but it also irritated me a little," I say.

"Why?" asks Esme.

"Because she used to be in love with Jacob too and now I am, but the old love is still there. Jacob doesn't feel that way about mom, and I can't really tell how mom feels about him so it bugs me a little," I say.

"I see…well Bella has Edward so I don't think you have any competition. Jacob loves you…he isn't going to leave you," says Esme. Suddenly Alice runs into the room carrying an album.

"You have to let me plan the wedding!" demands Alice.

"Alice, I'm only sixteen, I don't plan on getting married for a while," I say.

"That's why we need to start now! The more time I have the better I can make your wedding! Look, I have pictures from Bella and Edward's wedding so you can see the possibilities!" says Alice excitedly.

"Can I think about it?" I ask. Alice was already bouncing in place because she was excited which was the last thing I wanted to feel right now. She'd had a vision about this conversation and she knew that I would eventually give in. I was just like Bella in a lot of ways.

After visiting with Esme and the others I drive to town and find Jacob's car parked outside his apartment. I sigh heavily and pull up behind it before getting out and going up to his room. I knock on the door quietly hoping he wouldn't hear, but I could hear footsteps coming towards the door and I knew he'd heard me.

He opens the door and looks at me. I take a step back and look down sadly. I didn't want to be the first to speak, but Jacob didn't either and since I came to his door I figured I would have to talk first.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey."

"Umm…so I was thinking about our argument last night and…you were right and I was wrong…and I'm sorry," I whisper. Suddenly I'm pulled into two soft warm arms.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have sprung that on you so suddenly," says Jacob.

"I'm glad you told me though instead of waiting until the last minute like last time," I murmur. Jacob places his hand under my chin and coaxes my face up so I look at him. He kisses me softly and I kiss him back. A wave of relief washes over me as soon as our lips meet.

A few hours later I go home and find my parents sitting on the couch obviously waiting for me.

"What's up?" I ask as I sit in the recliner.

"We spoke to Charlie and he'd be happy to have you stay with him in Forks for a week so you can be near Jacob," says Bella.

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

"There are rules and conditions," says Edward causing me to groan.

"Unlike us Charlie is getting old, he can't do as much as he used to so you need to be respectful. You also have to do things at a human pace; we know how you get when you're in a hurry to get stuff done. No public displays of affection. Jacob is technically 32 so he can get in trouble for being with you and Charlie is a cop," says Bella.

"I understand," I say.

"As for hunting, you can only hunt if you absolutely have to and not when Charlie is home," says Edward.

"Of course, I wouldn't do something like that," I say.

"Be careful, Sweetheart. We don't want something to happen to you while Alice can't see you," says Bella. I eagerly agree and soon I was on a plane headed to Port Angeles.

End Chapter

(A/N: There's a long story behind the reason it took me so long to post this chapter so I'll give you the short version. I save all of my chapters to a key drive so I can post the chapters from different computers. My key drive deleted everything on my key drive including my Twilight pictures, chapters, and various other things so I have to retype the last six chapters I was going to post starting with this one. Luckily I had saved _some_ of my Twilight pictures to my computer but I still have to retrieve the others from the internet where I got them. And as for the chapters…well…let's just say I have a _lot_ of typing ahead of me. Sayonara. - )


	21. Memories

Memories

**Memories**

After dropping Elizabeth and Jacob off at the air port I go home. When I get home I go to the entertainment center and get out a stack of DVDs. The DVDs were home videos of Elizabeth when she was younger. Bella had felt the need to make the videos to send copies to Charlie and Renee since they couldn't come here to visit. The one I pulled out was one we couldn't show Renee and Charlie because of some things that were said by Elizabeth. I put the DVD in and sit down on the couch.

_It shows Elizabeth in Carlisle's office. She wasn't aware that she was being watched as she climbs up into Carlisle's chair and sits down looking around the room. She was four at the time and she liked to get into things. She climbs up onto the desk and picks up the book that was sitting there before opening it and turning the pages. She gets bored after a while and pushes the book onto the floor knocking over Carlisle's pen holder and desk lamp. Both objects break and Elizabeth gasps before quickly looking around to make sure she wasn't caught._

_Once she's sure she wasn't caught she gets off of the desk and opens the top drawer finding the markers Bella had hidden there so she couldn't draw on the wall. I could hear Emmett chuckling in the background and realized why no one had stopped her from what she did next. She walks over to the wall of paintings and looks at them. To her they were just pictures on the wall they meant nothing to her as she draws on one of them with the markers._

_"Oh shit! Lizzie," says Emmett quickly trying to stop her. Unfortunately he had startled her and she begins crying. Suddenly Esme and Carlisle were there and Esme picks her up and tries to soothe her. Carlisle looks at the wall and then at the markers in Elizabeth's hands._

_"Emmett, if you knew she had the markers out why didn't you stop her before she drew on my paintings?" asks Carlisle and while his voice was calm it was obvious that he was unhappy._

_"Umm…I didn't think she'd draw on the paintings just the wall," says Emmett._

_"You still should have stopped her," says Esme sternly._

_"She did it not me. Why am I getting in trouble?" asks Emmett._

_"Elizabeth is four and doesn't realize what she did wrong, but you knew and didn't stop her," says Carlisle as he takes Elizabeth who was now calm. _

_"Hi grampa! Do you like my drawing?" asks Elizabeth proudly._

_"It's lovely honey, but you shouldn't have drawn on the wall you should have asked Esme for paper," says Carlisle. Elizabeth's new expression could break hearts and it had Carlisle back tracking._

_"I wanted my art on the wall with the others," says Elizabeth._

_"I know you did, and I would have put your art on the wall but it has to be on paper and not on my paintings," says Carlisle. "You know Bella doesn't want you having those markers anyway, that's why they're in my desk." He looks over at his desk and then at Emmett again._

_"I didn't do that either," says Emmett._

_"You should have stopped her. You just stood there and watched as she knocked those things off of Carlisle's desk," says Esme unhappily._

_"I'm sorry grampa. The book fell down and then the light and that thing," says Elizabeth._

_"Those things can be replaced, but until your parents get home you need to stay out of my office," says Carlisle._

_"Okay," says Elizabeth. She kisses Carlisle's cheek and Carlisle chuckles before kissing her cheek._

_"Damn it the battery is dying," mumbles Emmett. _The video comes to an end and a new one starts.

_The entire family had gone on vacation, camping. Elizabeth was helping me set up a tent while Jasper video taped it. _

_"Could you hand me that pole?" I ask. Elizabeth walks over to a pile of poles and picks one up. It falls apart and Elizabeth struggles to put it back together. I walk over to try to help her._

_"No, let me!" shouts Elizabeth angrily. I chuckle and take a step back. Elizabeth was getting frustrated as she tries to put the pole together. She quickly figures it out and hands me the pole._

_"Thank you Elizabeth," I say as I walk back over to the tent and put it in it's proper place._

_"Daddy, I'm bored," whines Elizabeth._

_"I'm almost finished," I say as I put the next pole in place._

_"You're a vampire, you can do it fast!" says Elizabeth. I chuckle as I work to finish the tent._

_"I know that sweetheart, but we were going to show Renee and Charlie," I say._

_"You can't now," says Jasper._

_"I'm aware of that Jasper," I say as I stand up and look at the tent._

_"Are you done daddy?" asks Elizabeth._

As I watch the video Bella comes and sits next to me.

"Elizabeth was so cute when she was little," says Bella.

"She certainly was a handful at time though," I say.

"She was an angel though. I didn't expect perfect behavior and she was much better behaved than I could have ever hoped for," says Bella.

"She's certainly one of the best gifts my life has given me," I say.

"You miss her," says Bella. It wasn't a question and I just nod.

"She grew up very quickly," I say.

"She's only sixteen. She still has two more years before she leaves…and that's only if she wants to," says Bella.

"There are so many memories we didn't catch on tape," I say.

"We have photographic memories, we don't need videos," says Bella.

"Remember how she always begged me for a puppy?" I ask.

"She still wants one, but she won't ask because she knows you'll say no," says Bella.

"I think we could do that now. I don't think it would be in any danger of becoming someone's food source," I say. Bella smiles and kisses my cheek.

"We can go to the shelter and find her a nice puppy," says Bella.

"Perhaps. I'll get on the internet and see what I can find," I say. The next morning Bella and I pull into the driveway of a woman who was selling Collie Wolf mix puppies. When we pull up the front door opens and a middle aged woman steps out onto the front porch. Her name was Mary Frey.

"Good morning, you must be the Cullens," says Mary. We walk over to her and shake her hand.

"Good morning Mrs. Frey," I say.

"Come on in and see the puppies. I have the mother here as well," says Mary. We follow her into the house and Bella grabs my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. I look at her and realize she wasn't breathing and her eyes were getting darker by the minute. A black Collie and five puppies run into the room.

"I'd like a female," I say. Mary picks up two puppies. One of them was black and looked more like a wolf than a collie and the other was grey and tan but looked like a collie. "How much for the black one?"

"She's free. Since she looks more like a wolf I doubt anyone would want her. She might act like a wolf," says Mary. I pull out my wallet and hand Mary five-hundred dollars.

"I'll take her anyway. My daughter loves wolves so I think this would be perfect for her," I say. Mary puts both puppies down and takes the money.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen," says Mary.

"I need to get out of here," murmurs Bella too fast and low for Mary to notice.

"I apologize but I just realized that I'm running late. I was supposed to pick up my mother up at the airport and my sister wanted me to drive her to Anchorage. Thank you so much for the puppy, my daughter will love it," I say.

"I understand. Thank you for taking her. Have a nice day," says Mary.

"You too, ma'am." Up the puppy and we walk out to the Volvo. Once we get in Bella begins to breathe again.

"I'm so sorry, Love. I didn't know she would be bleeding. When we get far enough away we can go hunting," I promise.

"I don't see why you should have to apologize for my weaknesses. When we get home I want to speak to Carlisle," says Bella.

BPOV: (This should be a one time thing.)

Once Edward takes me home I run to Carlisle's house. When I walk inside Linx and Carlisle were talking about something. I wasn't paying any attention. Carlisle notices me and smiles.

"Hello Bella, what can I do for you today?" asks Carlisle. Carlisle's patience was endless. Ever since Edward turned me I always came to Carlisle for advice and to apologize.

"I need to apologize again," I whisper sadly.

"Hey Bells, did you finally kill someone?" asks Emmett.

"Emmett, please give us some privacy," says Carlisle before he leads me to his office where I sit down in a chair across from him.

"Edward and I went to buy a puppy for Elizabeth and I nearly lost control. The woman was on her period," I whisper.

"I'd like to congratulate you then. It must have been hard to resist such temptation, but you did it," says Carlisle.

"Hardly. Had Edward not been holding my hand I would have attacked her," I say.

"Whether Edward held your hand or not is irrelevant. The point is that woman was bleeding and you resisted. Not even Jasper can handle that yet," says Carlisle. "You've proven that you can resist. You have more control now than you did even last year. Last year you would have killed that woman and this year you didn't. You have nothing to apologize for so there's no reason for me to forgive you."

"Thank you Carlisle," I say.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The reason I put Bella's point of view in is so you could see what Carlisle thinks about Bella's control. It isn't perfect but it's getting better. That and I was bored so I threw it in for the heck of it. Thank you for the reviews. Keep them up! Sayonara. - )


	22. vacation

Vacation

**Vacation**

Once on the plane Jacob and I find our seats. I was looking out the window when Jacob takes my hand in his. I look at him and smile. Jacob grins and kisses me softly. I kiss him back then go back to looking out the window.

"Charlie's pretty cool, you'll like him," says Jacob.

"I just hope he likes me," I say. Jacob chuckles before ruffling my hair.

"He'll like you. I anyone who doesn't has to be crazy," says Jacob.

"How do you expect me to explain this?" I ask as I flutter my left hand in Jacob's face. Jacob grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Don't bring it up and Charlie won't notice," says Jacob.

"He'll probably get suspicious when I go to La Push a lot," I say. Jacob laughs and a flight attendant comes by.

"Can I get you anything?" she asks.

"Do you have juice?" I ask.

"We have apple, orange, and cranberry."

"What about soda?" I ask.

"Sprite, Pepsi, root beer, mountain dew, diet Pepsi, and diet mountain dew."

"I'll have a root beer. Jakey do you want anything?" I ask.

"Do you have bottled water?" asks Jacob.

"We also have flavored and sparkling water."

"Just regular bottled water," says Jacob. She walks away and I lay my head on Jacob's shoulder. "I think your dad went overboard."

"On what?" I ask.

"We didn't need first class seating. Coach would have been good enough," says Jacob.

"Nothing is too much for my dad, but I agree…although I don't think I've ever ridden coach before," I say.

"I'm surprised you're not stuck up and shallow," says Jacob.

"Like Rosalie? My parents have taught me better than that," I say.

"You're a lot like Bella. She would have complained about riding first class," says Jacob.

"My mom didn't grow up in the lifestyle my dad and I grew up in. My family spoils me because I was born into their family. I wasn't adopted like the rest," I say.

"You're special and they know that," says Jacob.

"And they never let me forget it," I say. The flight attendant comes back with our drinks and I hand her my credit card.

"I'll be right back," she says. She walks away and I open my root beer and pour it into my cup of ice.

Soon we arrive in Port Angeles Washington. When we get off I find a man holding a sign with my name on it. It wasn't Charlie; this man was too young to be Charlie. I walk over to the man and show him my license.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Cullen. Your father called and asked that I bring you a rental car so here it is," he says as he motions towards a black Porsche. "Just sign here to say that you received the car and in a week you can leave in that spot to be picked up." I sign the paper and the man hands me the key. I walk over to Jacob and we get our things. Soon we were headed for Forks.

"So this is Washington?" I say.

"Yeah," says Jacob.

"It's very…green," I say causing Jacob to laugh.

"Yeah, it's pretty green," says Jacob. Soon we get to Forks and it was raining. Apparently Bella was right about the weather. I pull up in front of a small yellow house where a police cruiser sat in the driveway. Just then a man comes out and hugs me just as I get out of the car. My eyes widen in surprise as I hug him back.

"Last time I saw you, you was still in diapers," he says happily.

"Hi grandpa," I say.

"Hey Charlie," says Jacob. Charlie looks at Jacob and smiles.

"Hey Jacob, how's Billy?" asks Charlie.

"I'm not sure, I just got back from Alaska," says Jacob. Jacob pops the trunk and begins pulling out my bags. Charlie lets go of me and helps Jacob bring my stuff inside and upstairs to a light blue bedroom. It was a very small room my closet was probably bigger.

"This used to be Bella's room when she lived with me. I hope it's okay," says Charlie.

"It's perfect Grandpa," I say as I open one of my bags.

"I'll let you unpack and get settled. Holler if you need me," says Charlie. He walks away and I pull my clothes out of my suitcase and put them in the empty dresser.

"Thank you Grandpa," I say. Charlie walks out and Jacob walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my cheek.

"When you get your stuff put away we can go to La Push and you can meet my dad," says Jacob.

"Will he get mad that I'm so much younger?" I ask.

"No, he's eager to meet you," says Jacob.

"Will Quil and Embry be there?" I ask. Quil and Embry come visit Jacob from time to time and they always teased me but I liked them.

"Yeah, Quil's girlfriend, Clair will be there too. Like you she was young when he imprinted on her," says Jacob.

"Okay," I say. Soon all my stuff was packed so I go downstairs where Charlie was watching a basketball game on TV.

"I have to take Jacob to La Push so I'm gonna do that. Do you want to come?" I ask.

"You kids have fun," says Charlie. We walk out to the Porsche and I drive to La Push. When I get there Jacob directs me to his house. Soon we pull up outside of a small red house. It looked smaller than Charlie's even and I thought that seemed impossible. We get out and Jacob leads me inside where an elderly Native American sat in a wheelchair watching TV.

"Hey dad," says Jacob. Billy looks at us and smiles.

"Hey Jacob. I see you've brought a girl home with you," says Billy.

"This is my girlfriend, Elizabeth," says Jacob. I shake Billy's hand and smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black," I say.

"Just call me Billy. Have a seat," say Billy. We both sit down on the couch and Billy turns off the TV.

"So how have you two been?" asks Billy.

"We've been fine," I say.

"You look a lot like Bella," says Billy. "I can see why Jacob's attracted to you."

"That isn't why I'm attracted to her, dad. I love her and she looks a lot like Edward too," says Jacob. Billy looks at me and I blush slightly.

"Her eyes are green…" he muses.

"My dad's original eye color is green," I say. Billy nods and looks at me again.

"They have a hint of red to them," says Billy.

"I went through my transformation…as a mix I can't become a full fledged vampire, but the vampire DNA triggers when I turn sixteen. Kind of like werewolves," I explain.

"You're a beautiful girl and I wish the two of you happiness," says Billy.

Just then an older looking Native American walks in and looks at me with a stern expression.

"Hey Sam," says Jacob.

"The pack is doing its rounds and it's your turn," says Sam. Jacob nods and kisses me before walking out. Sam looks at me again and I felt like sinking into the cushions.

"Sam, this is Elizabeth Cullen," says Billy. Sam's expression softens just a little and he holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Welcome to La Push," says Sam.

"Thanks I…guess…" I say nervously.

"I was hoping to meet you so you could pass on a message to your parents for me," says Sam.

"What's the message?" I ask.

"Tell your family I'd like them to meet me in La Push tomorrow to discuss the treaty," says Sam. I nod my head and look at Billy.

After visiting with Billy for a while and getting to know him better I go back to Forks and find Charlie watching another game on TV. I walk in and sit on the couch.

"How was La Push?" asks Charlie.

"It was alright. Billy says 'hi'," I say. Charlie nods and turns off the TV.

"I thought we could go out to eat at the Lodge," says Charlie.

"Sure," I say. Charlie gets up so I follow him. We grab our jackets and head outside.

"How about we take the Porsche?" I suggest. "You can drive if it makes you more comfortable." I hand Charlie the keys and get in the passenger's seat. Charlie gets in the driver's side and starts the car.

"How are you doing in school?" asks Charlie.

"Good. I had straight A's but now I have a B in English that I'm working to get up by the end of the semester," I say.

"That's good. Those are good grades," says Charlie.

"So you're the police chief right? How's that treating you?" I ask. Charlie nods and grins.

"It's great. I really like it," says Charlie. Then he blushes slightly and a girl comes to his mind.

"Who is she?" I ask. Charlie laughs and blushes more embarrassed at being caught.

"You're good. Her name is Julia Lockhart and she just started working at the office recently," says Charlie. They were dating, I could tell by his thoughts and feelings. I'd noticed that if I tried hard enough I could read minds but only a few at a time. It was becoming easier though.

"I wanna meet her. Can I come to work with you tomorrow?" I ask. Charlie looks at me in surprise.

"Do you really want to?" asks Charlie.

"Yeah. My parents work from home so I've never gotten to go to one of those 'Go to work with Dad' days or whatever and Grandpa is a doctor so he can't really take me," I say.

"Sure, you could come, but if I get a call you have to stay at the office," says Charlie. Like that would happen. I'd done my research and Forks was way too safe…minus the vampires that no one knew about.

The next morning I ride with Charlie in his cruiser. When we get to the office he leads me inside and a woman greets him with a folder in her hands.

"Thank you Julia. I'd like you to meet my granddaughter," says Charlie.

"Hi, my name's Elizabeth Cullen," I say cheerfully as I shake her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Julia Lockhart."

"No that that's settled why don't I give you a tour," says Charlie. He leads me away.

"You should invite her over for dinner," I say.

"I can't cook," says Charlie.

"I can," I say.

"My house isn't clean enough," says Charlie.

"It's spotless…well, it could use a little dusting and maybe a good vacuuming…but I can do that," I say cheerfully. Charlie shakes his head and I sigh heavily. The hard way it was then. After the tour Charlie had a call about a dog barking so I had to wait at the office so I hunt down Julia. Julia was filling out paperwork when I walk into her office.

"Hello Elizabeth," says Julia. I sit on the edge of her desk and smile.

"Hi Julia. So Charlie tells me you've been going out a little so I thought you should come over for dinner," I say cheerfully.

"Does Charlie know you're doing this?" asks Julia.

"Of course not, but he'll be okay with it. Just come over at six-thirty and have a nice quiet gourmet dinner with Charlie. I'll prepare it myself. What do you like? Chicken, fish, steak?" I ask.

"I haven't had a good piece of fish in a while. I really like salmon," says Julia timidly.

"Salmon it is," I say happily. When Charlie gets back I tell him Jacob was coming to get me and leave. When Jacob pulls up out in front of the office I get in and he takes me to Charlie's.

"You're scheming something again," accuses Jacob.

"Of course I am. I need you to go to Port Angeles and buy what's on this list for me and meet me back here by four-thirty," I say handing him a list. He looks at the list then gives me a disapproving look.

"You can't have alcohol," says Jacob.

"It's just wine and it isn't for me, it's for Charlie and his girlfriend," I say as I hand Jacob some money. "Take the Porsche, it's faster and has more gas." I toss him the key and he catches it.

"You're worse than Alice," says Jacob.

"I'll make it up to you," I say suggestively. Jacob gets in the Porsche and starts the engine. I giggle and go inside to clean the house.

Jacob comes back at 4:00 with my groceries. I make sure he has everything before kissing him passionately.

"Thank you Jakey," I say happily before I set to work preparing dinner. Once the salmon was in the oven and I had about 45 minutes before I had to start anything else I walk over to Jacob and kiss him. Jacob kisses me back picking me up and sitting me on the counter so I could reach him better. The kiss deepens and I knot my hands in Jacob's hair.

After kissing Jacob for a few more minutes I work my way down his neck my hands going to his pants. I undo his pants and Jacob looks at me. I smirk before taking him into my mouth; Jacob moans and grabs hold of the counter. Soon he moans loudly and I stand up. I kiss him passionately and walk over to the stove. Jacob was panting and I smile.

"Did that make it up to you?" I ask.

"Yeah," says Jacob breathlessly.

"Good, now get out so I can finish this," I say. Jacob chuckles as he walks out of the kitchen. At 6:00 Charlie comes home and walks into the kitchen.

"Something smells good," says Charlie.

"Go get washed up and change your clothes," I demand. Charlie walks away and I quickly finish making dinner just as the doorbell rings. I glance at the clock, she was right on time. I run to the door and open it to Julia.

"Hello Elizabeth. I hope I'm not late," says Julia.

"You're right on time actually. Charlie is getting washed up and then you two can have you romantic dinner," I say as I remove her jacket and hang it up on one of the hooks. Charlie comes down just as I was leading Julia to the kitchen.

"Julia," says Charlie in surprise.

"Your granddaughter invited me over for dinner," says Julia. They sit down at the table and I give them each a bowl of soup.

"Here's the starter. Tomato basil soup from scratch," I say as I hand them each a soup spoon and walk out into the living room feeling very proud of myself.

"Elizabeth can you come in here?" asks Charlie. I skip into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to eat?" asks Charlie.

"I had a sandwich, I'm not hungry. Besides, this is your date," I say before walking back out. After about ten minutes they were done with their soup so I give them the main course.

"This looks delicious," says Julia. I begin to pour the wine Jacob had gotten for me.

"Enjoy," I say before walking out into the living room. Just as I sit down my cell phone rings. I pull it out and giggle. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I say.

"You are an absolute genius!" says Alice happily.

"I know," I say.

"I have never been more proud of you in my life. I have definitely taught you well," says Alice proudly.

"Tell dad that Sam came over to Billy's while I was there and he wants to talk about the treaty," I say.

"We'll be there tomorrow at noon," says Alice confidently.

"Okay thank you Alice," I say.

"I'll let you get back to Charlie and Julia and I'll see you tomorrow!" says Alice happily. She hangs up and so do I.

The next day I wake up and go downstairs in my pajamas. Charlie was sitting in his usual kitchen chair reading the paper while bacon fried on the stove. I take a seat in the other seat and sigh heavily. I would need to hunt today.

"Good morning," I say.

"Morning honey, how are you today?" asks Charlie.

"I'm good," I say.

"That meal you made last night was delicious," says Charlie.

Just then the doorbell rings and I could smell my parent's familiar scent outside. Charlie gets up and walks out of the kitchen. I walk over to the stove and save his burning bacon.

End Chapter

(A/N: That has to be the longest chapter in the history of my story. Anyway, Charlie has a girlfriend and Lizzie got involved and Alice is very proud of her for it. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is in Edward's point of view and he gets to talk to Sam about the treaty. Sayonara. - )


	23. treaty

Treaty

**Treaty**

After Alice had told us what was going on we immediately scheduled for a plane and make arrangements for the puppy to be put in a kennel until we got back. Soon we were on a plane headed to Port Angeles. When we get there we drive a rental car to Forks deciding to pay Charlie a visit.

When we get to Charlie's and knock Charlie is the one to answer the door. He looked surprised to see Alice, Bella, and I standing on the porch.

"Hey Charlie!" says Alice happily. She hugs Charlie before kissing his cheek. Charlie hugs Alice back but he still seemed surprised.

"Well…umm…come on in. I was just making breakfast," says Charlie hesitantly as we walk into the front room. Not much had changed about the house except the pictures. Charlie had all of Elizabeth's school pictures hanging on the wall as well as her baby pictures. Charlie turns and looks at Bella as though he couldn't believe she was truly standing before him.

"Hey dad," says Bella shyly. Charlie hugs her causing Bella to stiffen at first but then she hugs him back.

"I've missed ya Bells," says Charlie.

"Yeah, it's been a long time. Sorry about that," whispers Bella.

"Well come into the kitchen and I'll find some chairs for us. Would you like anything?" asks Charlie as he walks towards the kitchen.

"We ate on the way over," says Bella as we follow him into the kitchen. When we come in Elizabeth was placing his plate on the table. Charlie sits down in his usual chair and begins eating. Elizabeth looks at us and snickers before walking out of the room. She comes back a few minutes later with some fold up chairs. She sits them around the table and looks at us before snickering again and walking over to the refrigerator.

"What is so funny?" demands Alice.

"Nothing, just a joke Jacob told me. I just remembered it," murmurs Elizabeth as she pulls out a carton of Orange Juice and drinks straight from the carton. I was about to scold her for doing so but she'd already finished the carton.

"What was the joke?" asks Charlie.

"I probably shouldn't say. It was a little inappropriate," says Elizabeth.

"Go ahead," I say.

"Umm…well…there's this mom and she has three daughters. The first daughter walks over to her and asks: 'mom, why did you name me Rose?' and the mom says: 'when you was born your dad bought me a rose and one of the petals fell on your head so I named you rose.' Then the second daughter asks her: 'mom, why did you name me Lily?' and she says: 'when you was born your father bought me a lily and one of the petals fell on your head so we named you Lily'. The third daughter walks over and says-," at this point Elizabeth makes a strange yet funny sound before continuing. "And the mom says: 'shut-up cinderblock," says Elizabeth. We all laugh at the joke.

"That's funny, but Jacob shouldn't tell you jokes like that," says Charlie.

"It's alright Charlie," says Bella. Elizabeth glances at me and coughs to hide another laugh and I knew she wasn't laughing at the joke. She opens the refrigerator and gets out the milk. The gallon was almost full but Elizabeth proceeds to drink from the gallon.

"Why don't you try a glass," suggests Charlie. Elizabeth ignores Charlie and finishes the gallon. She wipes her mouth on her sleeve and throws the gallon away.

"I'm good," says Elizabeth. She walks over to the sink and gets a glass of water.

"You're still thirsty?" asks Charlie. Elizabeth puts the glass back and sits in a chair. I look at her eyes and notice they were dark.

"Charlie, I was hoping to take Elizabeth with us when we go to La Push," I say.

"That's fine by me," says Charlie. After Charlie eats breakfast he leaves taking his fishing gear with him. Elizabeth, Bella, Alice, and I go to the mansion where the rest of the family was waiting for us.

"So what was so funny back there?" I ask. Elizabeth bursts into a fit of laughter before responding.

"You all look so…_old_. It's hilarious," says Elizabeth.

"We only did that for Charlie's sake," I say. After washing the make-up off of our faces we go to La Push. We find Jacob waiting outside of his house when we pull up. He motions for us to follow him and he leads us to a small blue house. We pull up out front and follow Jacob inside. Elizabeth takes Jacob's hand as we walk into the kitchen where Sam was sitting at the table with the old treaty and a new treaty in front of him.

"Welcome," says Sam. Carlisle and I sit across from Sam and Jacob at the table. Elizabeth was standing next to Jacob holding his hand.

"Obviously we have a bit of a problem. Jacob has imprinted on a member of the Cullen clan and you have also added a new vampire thus breaking the treaty," says Sam.

"We did it out of love, not because we're dangerous," I say.

"Jacob has lived near you for sixteen years and has reported back to us regularly. He has proven that werewolves pose as much risk as vampires," says Sam. The memory of what Jacob did to Elizabeth upsets Sam.

"I said sorry," says Jacob.

"And I've forgiven you," murmurs Elizabeth.

"We'd like to change the treaty. You can come onto our lands, but not to hunt. Also, we decide if you can change a human, you can't go on your own like you did with Bella. Everything else stays the same," says Sam.

"That sounds very reasonable," says Carlisle. We all take turns signing the treaty and shake hands before leaving. When we get to the mansion Elizabeth was getting fidgety and her eyes were becoming darker.

"How long have you been thirsty?" I ask.

"A while," says Elizabeth.

"How long?" I ask again.

"Since I got to Forks, but Charlie never leaves and when I leave him I go to La Push," says Elizabeth.

"Emmett, take Elizabeth hunting. Help her if she needs help. Don't go too far," I say. Emmett nods and leads Elizabeth out of the house. When they get back Elizabeth didn't look much better.

"Lizzie got sick on the way back, all the blood she drank…she coughed it all back up," says Emmett. Elizabeth plops down on the couch and Bella checks her temperature.

"Linx talked about that once. He said that mix bloods can be allergic to animal blood so they have to hunt humans. They don't have a choice," says Carlisle. He looks at Elizabeth and she gulps.

"I don't wanna hunt humans though," says Elizabeth.

"Well it obviously doesn't help you to drink animal blood. You'll have to," says Carlisle. Elizabeth seemed to be thinking about something. Suddenly her face lights up and she grins.

"I just had an idea," says Elizabeth.

"What's you idea?" asks Carlisle.

"I'll take a human familiar," says Elizabeth.

"I'm afraid I'm not following you," says Carlisle.

"In this one vampire book I read the vampires had human familiars. They drank their blood but they didn't kill them either," says Elizabeth.

"I think I understand, but you can't tell humans about vampires," says Carlisle.

"Then I'll find a human that already knows," says Elizabeth.

"I suppose you could try it…" says Carlisle doubtfully.

"It's the only thing I can think of," says Elizabeth.

"Then give it a try," says Carlisle.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. If you have no idea what I'm talking about with the human familiar thing read _Blue Bloods_ by: Melissa De La Cruz. It isn't too bad, but it definitely isn't as good as _Twilight_. Sayonara. - )


	24. familiar

Familiar

**Familiar**

After leaving my family in their mansion I go back to La Push. When I stop by Billy's I'm told that Jacob was over at Sam's so I go over to Sam's house where two teenagers sat on the porch talking. When I pull up they both look up at me. I get out and walk up to the porch.

"Hi, my name is Lizzie Cullen."

"My name is Samantha Uley," says the girl. She seemed older than the boy.

"My name is Conner Uley," says the boy.

"Is Jacob here?" I ask.

"He's talking to our dad," says Samantha. I could tell that from the moment I said my name Conner didn't like me and was upset that I was there. Samantha was a little nervous by my presence.

"Okay, thank you," I say as I walk into the house where I find Sam and Emily sitting on the couch while Jacob explained to them life in Alaska. When I walk in Jacob stops talking and they all look at me.

"Hey Lizzie," says Jacob.

"Hey Jake. I'm sorry if I interrupted. I was talking to Samantha and Conner and they told me Jacob was in here," I say.

"That's fine, have a seat," says Sam. I walk over and sit on Jacob's lap. Jacob kisses my cheek and goes back to his story. I blush when he starts talking about me and how he used to be the only one I would listen to.

"I couldn't help if I had a little crush on you when I was four," I say. Jacob, Sam, and Emily laugh. Soon Emily walks into the kitchen to start dinner and Sam follows her.

"You don't look so good," says Jacob.

"I'm a little thirsty," I murmur.

"Then go hunting," says Jacob.

"I did, but I got sick. Turns out I'm allergic to human blood," I whisper. Jacob sighs heavily and I could tell he was worried which was only making me more worried.

"So are you going to hunt humans?" asks Jacob.

"No, but I need to talk to you alone about my options," I whisper.

"Sam, I'm going back to Forks with Lizzie. I won't be gone long," says Jacob.

"Okay," says Sam from in the kitchen. We walk out to my car and get in. Once we were out of La Push I sigh heavily.

"I was going to look for a familiar. Someone who doesn't mind if I drink their blood from time to time. I won't kill them, but I'll get my blood," I say. Jacob was quiet for a long time he was thinking about what I had just told him and deliberating on whether or not he should met me use him. I stay silent and soon we were outside of Charlie's house.

I pull up beside the curb and kill the engine waiting for Jacob to speak. Jacob unbuckles his seat belt, but makes no move to get out of the car. I unbuckle my seat belt as well and wait. Jacob finally makes his decision and turns to look at me.

"You can use me for a familiar if you have to," murmurs Jacob.

"Jakey, you don't have to do that," I say.

"I want to. I love you and if you need blood then I'll give you mine," says Jacob. Then he opens the car door and gets out. I get out and we go into the house.

"Where to?" I ask.

"The bedroom," says Jacob. I nod and we go upstairs to the room I was staying in. Jacob walks over to the bed and sits down. I sit on his lap facing him and hug him. Jacob wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"I don't think I can do this Jakey," I say.

"I trust you," whispers Jacob. I look into Jacob's eyes and I realized he really trusted me, he wasn't lying to make me feel better about this.

"Okay, I'll try to be gentle," I whisper. I begin to kiss Jacob's neck before biting him. Jacob tenses and I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck and tears begin to stream down my face. I had just hurt Jacob and I regretted it. I wanted to pull my head back but Jacob's hand holds my head in place.

Soon the pain subsides and I begin to feel better. After a few minutes I begin to feel light headed and I realize it was Jacob's feelings so I pull my head back and look at Jacob.

"Better?" asks Jacob. I nod and kiss Jacob passionately. Jacob kisses me back and the kiss deepens. Soon I was on my back half naked with Jacob above me kissing my neck. His hands reach behind me and unhook my bra before removing it and tossing it to the floor. Jacob begins to kiss my chest and I blush.

I'm vaguely aware of a car pulling into the driveway and soon after the sound of the front door. Jacob's hand slips down into my panties and I moan loudly. Suddenly the bedroom door opens and Jacob and I freeze looking at Charlie. Charlie was surprised and then outraged as he takes in the scene in front of him.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" bellows Charlie. Jacob jumps off of the bed and begins dressing and tossing me my clothes as well. I quickly dress almost forgetting not to use vampire speed.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say.

"Jacob, you are 32 years old! You can't touch her like that! It's rape!" bellows Charlie.

"I know that Charlie, but she's my girlfriend," says Jacob.

"Do your parents know about this?" asks Charlie.

"They know about Jacob and I," I say.

"Get downstairs," says Charlie. We both run down the stairs to the living room. Charlie goes into the kitchen and I could hear him dialing. I glance over at Jacob who was more nervous than I was. He could get into a lot more trouble than me.

"I'm sorry Jake. I thought I heard the car pull into the driveway, but I din't really think about it," I say.

"It's not your fault. You were just as preoccupied as I was," says Jacob.

"My parents won't press charges," I promised.

"No, but Charlie might," says Jacob.

"We didn't have sex though," I say.

"We almost did," says Jacob. I shake my head.

"I wasn't gonna let you get that far. I'm still not ready," I say. I didn't want to tell him how scared I get when he touches me, how it brings back memories of Jamie. My heart was still pounding in my chest from the combination of fears. I was already scared when Charlie barged in although I would never tell that to Jacob. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear anything Charlie said until he said his good-byes and hung up the phone.

He walks out into the kitchen and glares at us. I recoil from his harsh expression and look down at my hands.

"Your parents aren't gonna press charges against Jacob, but while you're under my roof he's not allowed anywhere near you," says Charlie. I look at Jacob whose hands were shaking.

"Calm down Jacob. At least you're not going to jail," I whisper. Jacob forces himself to calm down before standing up and walking out the door. I look up at Charlie who had calmed down now that Jacob was out of the house.

"Now that that's settled I'm going over to Julia's and Alice is coming over to baby sit you and make sure Jacob doesn't come back," says Charlie. He was starting to sound like Edward. Edward would do the same thing and I'll bet he's the one that gave Charlie the idea. Suddenly there's a knock on the front door. I stay seated while Charlie walks to the door. Alice, Edward, and Bella walk in and I knew I was in trouble. The front door closes and they all glare at me.

"How do you explain yourself?" asks Edward.

"We weren't about to have sex," I say.

"Charlie said he had his hand in your underwear," says Bella.

"Yeah, but I wasn't about to have sex with him," I say.

"The point is you shouldn't have been doing anything in Charlie's house," says Edward. I roll my eyes and sigh heavily.

"You look better," says Bella.

"Way to change the subject," I murmur.

"Did you find a human familiar?" asks Bella.

"Yeah, Jacob is gonna let me use him, but I don't want to," I say.

"Why?" asks Edward.

"Do you know how much it hurts to get bitten? I feel what he feels remember?" I say.

"You'll get used to it," says Edward.

"What if I don't though? What if every time I bite Jacob he pain only gets worse? I don't like hurting him just because I need the blood," I say.

"You gave Jacob a choice and he said he would," says Bella.

"It took the whole ride home from La Push to decide that and even then he wasn't entirely sure," I say.

"It must be hard to have the power to know how others feel emotionally and physically. Especially since you can't do anything about it," says Bella sympathetically.

"It sucks," I say.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thank you for reading yet another chapter. I realized about halfway through typing this that this should have been chapter 25 and I skipped a chapter or something somewhere along the lines of retyping chapter 20-25. So yeah…I don't know what happened to that last chapter, it might have been mixed in with a different chapter. Unfortunately I am only human and I don't have a vampire's photographic memory. And although these last few chapters aren't exactly the same as the first time I wrote them they're still half decent so I hope you enjoyed and I'm just glad to be caught up! Sayonara.)


	25. grounded

Grounded

**Grounded**

No parent wants to punish their child, but in this case it was necessary. Elizabeth was grounded and she wasn't happy about it at all. As she sat on the couch pouting Bella and I were in the kitchen.

"I understand that she deserved being grounded, Edward, but did you have to take away hunting?" asks Bella. Maybe I had gone too far, but she broke the rules.

"She's using Jacob, so it really isn't necessary," I say. Bella sighs heavily and goes back to cutting up the carrots for the roast she was making Charlie and Elizabeth for dinner. Since she was used to human food it didn't repulse her like it did the rest of us.

"She needs to learn her lesson," I say.

"I know. I just have this feeling that Elizabeth's fear wasn't just from Charlie catching her and Jacob together," says Bella.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Her heart was pounding; you could smell the adrenaline running through her veins. That was a lot of adrenaline for being caught by Charlie. I think she was already afraid when Charlie caught them," says Bella.

"I suppose you're right. I'll go talk to her," I say before walking out into the living room.

When I get out to the living room Alice was playing with Elizabeth's hair and Elizabeth had a scowl on her face.

"Alice, are you done yet?" I ask.

"No, now stop whining. I just wanna see something," says Alice.

"Alice, why don't you go help Bella? I have to speak to Elizabeth," I say. Alice gets up and walks out of the room. Elizabeth looks at me appreciatively.

"Thanks," sighs Elizabeth. I smile and sit next to Elizabeth on the couch.

"Bella noticed that you were overly afraid from just being caught by Charlie. She thinks you were afraid before you got caught," I say. Elizabeth blushes and looks away.

"Mom pays really good attention," says Elizabeth. I chuckle.

"Yes, Bella has been known to pay attention to little things. She really thinks things through," I say.

"And as always she's right. I was already afraid when Charlie came into the room," says Elizabeth.

"Did he hurt you?" I demand.

"No, he wasn't hurting me. It's just…I'm still not fully over Jamie so when Jacob touches me I get nervous. I know they aren't the same and it isn't logical, but it's still true," says Elizabeth. I pull Elizabeth into my arms and hold her against my chest.

"That's not illogical. Jamie hurt you and it's only natural that he had an impact on you," I say.

"I feel so weak though. I don't understand why I can't escape him even with him in another state," says Elizabeth.

"It'll get better in time," I say.

"I know," whispers Elizabeth.

"But it doesn't help if you bottle this kind of stuff up. You have a family that cares for you," I say. "We want to help you in anyway we can."

"I don't want help. I want to handle this on my own," says Elizabeth.

"That's an awful lot to try to deal with alone," I say. Elizabeth doesn't respond. Alice walks in and looks at us.

"She'll get over it eventually," says Alice. "She just needs to face what's haunting her. Fortunately he's in Seattle." Elizabeth sits up and looks at Alice with wide eyes. Alice grins in triumph.

"I can't go see him," says Elizabeth.

"You're not going to Seattle," says Alice.

"What do you mean?" asks Elizabeth. Alice walks away and Elizabeth looks at me.

"She told me not to tell you," I say.

"Tell me," demands Elizabeth. I don't respond. Elizabeth gets up and goes upstairs. I go into the kitchen where Alice and Bella were cutting potatoes.

"Edward, can you go to the store and buy two big cans of beef broth?" asks Bella. I nod and walk out the door. I go to the grocery store and look around. I hated shopping for groceries, I never knew what to get. There were so many brands of everything. I quickly find the canned soup isle and walk to the broths. Humans ate the strangest things sometimes. I pick up two cans of beef broth and look at them. I remembered Bella buying the same brand last time she went shopping for food so I guess this was okay.

As I'm walking to the register my mind wanders to the thoughts Alice was having when she was talking to Elizabeth. She had a vision of Jamie's family moving to the house across the street from Charlie's. Charlie was going to ask Elizabeth to go over and invite them to dinner. After all the chief of police ought to know everyone. Alice didn't want Elizabeth to know so I decided it would be okay. Charlie was a cop after all.

I pay for the beef broth and go out to the Volvo. When I get out there I sigh heavily and start the engine. Then I begin thinking about the day I delivered Elizabeth. Even covered in blood she was beautiful. The nine months that had led up to that day had been worth everything. Elizabeth was perfect. Then it came time to name her. Bella had wanted her name to be special so she named her after my real mother and Esme and Renee. It was very creative and I was happy with it.

When I get to Charlie's Elizabeth and Emmett were watching a wrestling match on TV.

"When did you get here?" I ask.

"Like five minutes ago. Wrestling's on, we always watch wrestling together," says Emmett.

"You know that's all fake right?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it's still awesome," says Emmett. They both cheer as one of the men gets pinned down. I shake my head and walk into the kitchen where Bella and Alice were discussing places to vacation. I lay the bag on the table in front of Bella and she pulls the cans out of the bag.

"Thank you Edward," says Bella.

"You're welcome, Love," I say as Bella stands up and walks over to the counter. Suddenly there's a loud crash in the living room and we all run to the living room to investigate. Emmett and Elizabeth were both frozen looking at the broken lamp on the side table.

"What happened?" demands Bella.

"Emmett got over excited and hit the lamp with his fist," says Elizabeth. I notice a strange glint in Alice's eye as she looks at the broken lamp.

"Alice-" I warn.

"What? I haven't done anything," says Alice.

"You're thinking about it though," I say.

"Bella, don't you think Charlie would love a new living room? I mean, he has a girlfriend now and I think he's had the same furniture for way too long," says Alice.

"You should totally redo the living room. If he doesn't like it you can take the furniture back," says Elizabeth.

"It's just a broken lamp, no need for a whole new set of furniture," says Bella.

"We can do what Elizabeth said. We'll redo the living room and if he doesn't like it we can take it all back," says Alice.

"Fine," says Bella.

A few hours later the living room was completely redone. Alice was very pleased and seemed confident that Charlie would like it. When he walks in he looks around confused.

"Do you like it Charlie?" asks Alice happily.

"I sure do, but I don't think it was necessary," says Charlie.

"Sure it was!" says Alice.

"It was Alice's idea," says Bella.

"Yep. It's my gift to you to make up for all those missed birthdays," says Alice cheerfully. "Besides, you needed new furniture." Charlie walks over to the couch and hesitantly sits down on it. He looks at the TV which was also new.

"Well…umm…thanks. I really like it," says Charlie.

"I knew you would. We hafta get going now. Bella made you and Elizabeth dinner. I hope you like it," says Alice as she skips out of the house.

"Have a nice evening Charlie. Behave yourself Elizabeth," I say as I follow Alice pulling Bella with me.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry if it seemed rushed. It really wasn't, I just had writer's block while writing it. The next chapter will be better. Elizabeth has to face Jamie after 3 months away from him. Sayonara! )


	26. new neighbors

New Neighbors

**New Neighbors**

The next morning I wake up and look out the window. There was a moving truck across the street with men unloading boxes and furniture. After taking a shower and getting dressed I go down to the living room. It really did look better after Alice had gotten a hold of it. I sigh heavily and walk into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting at the table eating his usual breakfast.

"Good morning Grandpa," I say as I walk over to the cupboard and pull out a box of pop-tarts.

"Good morning kiddo. Did you notice we have new neighbors? I want you to go over and see if you can help them out while I'm at work. Invite them over for dinner," says Charlie.

"Okay," I say. After breakfast Charlie leaves for work and I clean up the kitchen before walking across the street where the new neighbors were going to be living. The moving truck was gone now so now they would have to unpack all of their boxes. I walk up to the door and knock. When the door opens I gasp.

"Hello Elizabeth," says Jamie's mother. I wasn't so sure I could do this anymore.

"Hi Mrs. Nelson. My grandfather noticed you moving in and asked me to come over and ask if you needed any help. He also wanted me to invite you to dinner," I say nervously.

"Come in, Elizabeth. You can help Jamie unpack his stuff." Oh great, just what I needed. I take a deep breath and walk into the house. Jamie was standing in the middle of the living room looking at the labels on the boxes. "Jamie, Elizabeth is here to help you unpack."

Jamie looks up at me in surprise. I take an involuntary step back and look at him. He hadn't changed at all and he was happy to see me. This made me happy to see him.

"I'm just trying to find my stuff," says Jamie. I pick up a box with his name on it.

"Here's one," I say. Jamie picks up a different box and I follow him up the stairs to a bed room. We walk into the room and I look around.

"This is my room. Sit that box down on the bed and we'll start unpacking this one," says Jamie. I lay the box on the bed and walk over to Jamie. This was why I liked him. When I first met him he was a really nice guy, but then as time went on he got worse.

We worked in silence with the occasional question from me wondering where he wanted things put. After unpacking most of his stuff we take a break. We were both sitting on the floor surrounded by his things.

"This is a nice bedroom," I say. I was trying to have a nice conversation with him.

"I liked my house back in Alaska better," says Jamie indifferently. I look at him and then away before he notices.

"My mom lived in Forks for a couple of years. She says it's really boring," I say.

"Why'd you have to get me in trouble?" asks Jamie.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We had to leave because you got hurt and your dad beat me up," says Jamie.

"He only did that because you hurt me first," I say. Jamie glares at me and then looks away.

"I didn't touch you," insists Jamie.

"How can you say that? You beat the shit out of me. You even sexually abused me," I say. Jamie pins me down and glares at me. My eyes widen in surprise.

"I never hurt you," growls Jamie.

"Get off of me," I demand. There's a light tap on the door.

"Jamie, I have to run to the store. I'll be back in a few minutes," says Mrs. Nelson from the other side of the door.

"Okay mom," says Jamie. Then he turns his attention back to me and his grip on my wrists tightens painfully. I wince in pain and Jamie grins.

"You're hurting me," I say. Jamie slaps me.

"I am not," says Jamie angrily. Then he kisses me. I break the kiss and struggle to get free. For some reason I couldn't. My eyes widen in surprise as I realize I couldn't fight back. I was half vampire, why was this so difficult.

Soon I was curled up on the floor naked from the waist down.

"Get out of my sights. I'll see you at dinner. Make me something special," says Jamie as he tosses me my clothes. I grab them and quickly dress before running out the door. When I get to Charlie's the house was empty. I run up to my room and break down.

I wasn't sure how long I had lied on the cold wooden floor crying and in pain before I heard the sound of a car outside and then the sound of an ambulance. Suddenly I was being pulled into a set of ice cold arms.

"What happened?" demands Edward. I couldn't bring myself to speak. Soon I was in the hospital and Dr. Gerandy was treating me. I had fallen asleep half way through the treatment from the pain killers.

When I wake up I was in a hospital bed with two sets of eyes on me. Bella and Edward were sitting across the room watching me. When I look at them Bella crosses the room and hugs me.

"Are you okay?" asks Bella. I nod my head. I still couldn't find my voice and I didn't want to speak.

"What did he do to you?" demands Edward. I look away sadly. Edward walks over to me and grabs my shoulders shaking me gently.

"Edward, we know what happened," says Bella. Suddenly Charlie walks into the room. He looks at me with a worried expression.

"What's going on?" asks Charlie.

"Elizabeth was raped," says Edward. I begin to cry and pull the covers over my head.

"By who?" demands Charlie.

"Her ex-boyfriend," says Bella.

"He moved in across the street from you today," says Edward.

That was the last thing I heard of the conversation. The next thing I knew I was waking up screaming from a dream I couldn't remember. Suddenly the room seemed full of people all worried about me and why I was screaming. They asked questions, but I had no answers. I still couldn't speak.

A few days later I was on the plane going home. Jacob was sitting next to me looking out the window. The flight attendant walks by and smiles.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asks.

"I'll have a coke," says Jacob.

"And you miss?" I shake my head and Jacob sighs heavily. The woman walks away.

"Lizzie, why can't you speak?" asks Jacob. I suddenly remembered the therapist's words to my parents out in the hallway yesterday before leaving the hospital.

_"Elizabeth's inability to speak is not uncommon. I get a lot of clients who have suffered traumatic experiences just like Elizabeth's. She'll speak when she's ready. Just don't force her."_

Those were her exact words to my parents. My inability to speak was frustrating to Edward who couldn't read my thoughts to know what I was thinking. It was probably better though. He didn't want to know what I was thinking.

I'm moved from my thoughts when the plane begins to land and I'm told to put my seatbelt on. I hadn't realized I'd been thinking for so long. When the plane lands we all get off and go home. Once home I go to my room. I wanted to be alone to think.

After I was done packing I lye down on my bed and stare at the wall. There's a light knock on my door followed by the sound of the door opening.

"Elizabeth, your dad and I got you a gift while you was away. Do you want to come see it?" asks Bella. I get up and follow Bella down the stairs. I didn't really want to see the gift, but it would make them happy. When we reach the living room Edward was holding a black puppy in his arms.

"We thought about how you always wanted a puppy. We thought you would like her. She's part wolf and part collie," says Bella. I walk over and pet the puppy. She wags her tail and begins to squirm as she tries to lick my face. She was a very cute puppy and as much as I wanted to say thank you I still couldn't speak. I opened my mouth to try, but no sound came out.

"It's okay. We know what you want to say," says Edward soothingly as he hands me the puppy. The puppy begins to lick my cheek eagerly.

"You should give her a name," suggests Bella. I look down sadly. Yeah, give her a name. How was I supposed to do that when I couldn't even speak my own? Suddenly the front door opens and Alice skips in carrying a gift bag. She takes the puppy and hands me the bag.

"This should help you speak. I feel terrible that I hadn't seen it coming," says Alice. Alice had spent the whole week apologizing for missing the rape. I wished I could tell her that it was so spur of the moment that Alice wouldn't have caught it. I open the bag and pull out a small dry erase board and a pack of markers that were every color I could think of for a dry erase marker.

I immediately open the pack of markers and pull out the purple one. I quickly scribble THANK YOU on the board and show Alice. Alice giggles and hugs me. I immediately tense and Alice notices because she lets me go and steps back with an apologetic look. IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT. I write. (okay, obviously anything in all caps is written on the board.)

"That was a very good idea, Alice," compliments Edward.

"I came up with it. Of course it's a good idea," says Alice.

"So what are you going to name the puppy?" asks Edward.

MIDNIGHT

"That's a cute name," says Bella. I look at Midnight and smile halfheartedly. She was a great gift, but I was still too upset to be happy. Suddenly my goth look suited me much better than it used to.

End Chapter

(A/N: I have to wonder, did anyone see this coming? I didn't at first but then I figured it might be fun and it also explains a little bit as to why Alice never saw Jamie abusing Lizzie. Basically he's fine for a little while but then he suddenly loses it. So Lizzie has gone mute…yeah…umm…tell me your thoughts on that. Thank you for reading and the reviews so far have been awesome. Sayonara!!)


	27. silence

Silence

**Silence**

The next two months have been quiet and uneventful. Elizabeth was still mute and at times it was frustrating, but we couldn't force her and we soon got used to it. Bella and I were sitting on the couch watching TV when the front door opens and Elizabeth walks in. We both turn and look at her but she only nods and goes upstairs to her room.

"I wish I knew what to do to help her," I say.

"Alice said she'd come around soon," says Bella.

"I hope Alice is right. The silence is killing me," I say.

"She just needs time to get her thoughts together. To work this all out mentally. Jamie really hurt her this time," says Bella.

"Jamie can go to hell," I say. Bella sighs and lays her head on my shoulder.

Soon Elizabeth comes down and goes into the kitchen. I follow her to see what she was doing. She had opened the fridge and was pulling out turkey, mayonnaise, and a tomato.

"Was school okay today?" I ask. Elizabeth nods as she gets out some bread and a knife. "Are you thirsty?" I ask. Elizabeth shakes her head and begins to cut the tomato. "Jacob called to say he was coming over later. We were going to watch a movie." Elizabeth continues to make her sandwich.

"He's bringing over _American Gangster_. Do you want to watch it with us?" Elizabeth shrugs and takes a bite of her sandwich. I sigh heavily and walk out of the kitchen. I had a lot of questions, but I couldn't ask her because she didn't have her board with her. Bella and I watch as she walks past us to go upstairs to her room.

She comes back several minutes later with the dry erase board and her pouch of markers and eraser. She sits down in the recliner and waits. I turn off the TV and turn to her.

WE HAVE A NEW KID.

"Really? Who?" asks Bella.

HER NAME IS SHELBY.

"Where is Shelby from?" I ask. Elizabeth shrugs. "Did she talk to you?"

SHE TRIED TO.

"How did it go?" asks Bella.

SHE THOUGHT I WAS IGNORING HER. Elizabeth erases the writing before continuing. NORA TOLD HER I WAS MUTE. Elizabeth makes a face and we laugh. Elizabeth didn't like being called mute.

"Are you two friends?" I ask. Elizabeth nods.

I INVITED HER OVER TODAY.

"When will she get here?" asks Bella. Just then the doorbell rings. Bella gets up and walks to the door. Soon she comes back with a girl following her. The girl looks at Elizabeth and smiles.

"Hi Lizzie," she says happily.

HI SHELBY!!  Shelby giggles and Elizabeth grins, but I could tell it was forced.

"Hello Shelby. My name is Edward. I'm Elizabeth's father. Welcome to our home," I say happily. Shelby looks at me and blushes. She thought I was good looking.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," says Shelby timidly.

"Have a seat," says Bella motioning towards the other recliner. Shelby sits down and looks at Elizabeth.

IT'S OKAY TO THINK MY DAD IS HOTT. Shelby blushes and giggles nervously.

"I take it I'm not the first," says Shelby.

YOU'LL HAFTA FIGHT NORA. Shelby laughs as do Bella and I. Suddenly Jacob walks in carrying a grocery bag.

"Hey Jacob," says Bella.

"Hey Bella," says Jacob. He turns and looks at Elizabeth. "Hey Lizzie." Elizabeth smiles and holds up the board.

HEY JAKEY

"Shelby, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Elizabeth's new friend Shelby," I say. Jacob turns and looks at Shelby.

"Hi," says Jacob.

"Hello," says Shelby. Jacob lays the grocery sack on the coffee table and pulls out the movie as well as some snacks. He hands Elizabeth a bag of starburst jelly beans.

"Here ya go Lizzie," says Jacob.

THANKS. She opens the bag and begins to eat the jelly beans offering some to Shelby. Jacob walks over to the recliner that Elizabeth is sitting in.

"Wanna share your seat with me?" asks Jacob. Elizabeth nods and stands up. Jacob sits down and Elizabeth sits down on his lap. Jacob lays his arms on the arm rests instead of wrapping them around Elizabeth. She wasn't comfortable with being held.

After the movie I give Shelby a ride home.

"Why can't Elizabeth speak?" asks Shelby.

"She can, but a traumatic experience left her mute for a while," I say.

"Her friends said she got hurt over Christmas break and hasn't spoken since. They don't know what happened though," says Shelby.

"Elizabeth doesn't like anyone talking about it. She's trying to forget. Also, she's afraid that her friends won't treat her the same way if they knew, but if they were her real friends they would," I say.

"Linx and Molly seem to know," says Shelby.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"They call it 'the accident' whatever it is. Molly is the one that told me Lizzie didn't speak," says Shelby.

"Linx and Molly live with my parents so they're practically family to us. It was only natural that they know," I say. Shelby was thinking about how she had a bad experience. She wasn't going to tell me, but it was similar to Elizabeth's. I decided she might be able to help.

"Elizabeth was raped by her ex-boyfriend," I whisper. Shelby's eyes widen and she gasps.

"You can't tell anyone that I told you. I have a feeling you can help her. She needs someone that can get through to her," I say.

"I'll do my best," says Shelby. My cell phone rings.

"Hello Alice," I say.

"Good call on telling Shelby. She'll be able to get through to her," says Alice confidently.

"Thank you Alice," I say.

"Bye," says Alice happily. She hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket and glance over at Shelby.

"That was my sister, Alice. She was telling me that she got the bag of dog food I had asked her to get for Midnight," I say.

"You have a dog?" asks Shelby.

"Elizabeth has a dog. Unfortunately Elizabeth can't speak so Jacob is taking care of her," I say.

"Jacob seems nice," says Shelby.

"He's cocky and immature," I say with a grin, "but he is nice."

Soon we arrive at Shelby's house.

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Cullen," says Shelby.

"It's no problem. Stop by again soon," I say. Shelby gets out and walks to the door. I wait for her to go inside before I go back home. When I get home Elizabeth had fallen asleep in Jacob's lap with her head against his chest.

"Alice said that Shelby could help her," I say.

"How?" asks Jacob.

"She's been through the same thing," I say with a shrug.

"You told her didn't you?" says Jacob.

"I could read her mind. She wanted to help, but she wasn't sure what was wrong," I say.

"If Alice said it would work then you did the right thing," says Bella.

"Even if she can speak that doesn't change the fact that she won't let anyone touch her," says Jacob.

"She was already having trouble with people touching her before all of this," says Bella.

"What do you mean?" asks Jacob.

"That day that Charlie caught you two she was already afraid before he came in," says Bella.

"She didn't want to tell you that she was afraid when you touched her. She thought it was irrational," I say.

"I'd never hurt her though," says Jacob.

"We know," I say.

"Elizabeth trusts you Jacob, but her body is reacting to the memories of what Jamie did to her," says Bella.

A month passes with no improvement. Elizabeth still refused to speak and things were beginning to seem impossible. Elizabeth's birthday was coming up soon and at this rate she wasn't going to be saying anything.

Elizabeth walks into the room carrying a text book. We had decided to teach her sign language. Since she had a photographic memory she was able to learn it quickly.

"What are you doing Elizabeth?" I ask.

_"I have math homework," _she signs.

"Do you need any help?" I ask. She shakes her head and walks upstairs. I sigh and turn back to the TV. Bella lays her head on my shoulder and kisses my cheek.

"I love you," says Bella.

"I love you too," I say.

"Elizabeth is getting better," says Bella.

"A little I guess," I say.

"I think Shelby is really going to help her," says Bella.

"She's becoming more social," I say. Bella nods and smiles.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. I don't have a lot to say about this one…thanks for the reviews! Sayonara  )


	28. broken silence

Broken Silence

**Broken Silence**

It was a week before my birthday and I was going over to Jacob's to see Midnight. I still couldn't find my voice and I was beginning to wonder when it would come back. There were so many thoughts that continued to bug me. The little voice in my head always screamed the same questions at me.

_Why didn't you leave?_

I didn't think it would hurt anything. His mom was there.

_Why didn't you fight him?_

I did fight him.

_You should have fought harder._

I fought as hard as I could.

_You liar! I think you wanted him to rape you. _

I didn't want raped. No one wants raped.

_You're half vampire. You've wrestled Emmett, so Jamie shouldn't have stood a chance._

For some reason I couldn't escape these thoughts. I knew the voice was right to some extent. I didn't want raped though. If I wanted it, it wasn't rape. I pull up outside of Jacob's apartment and go inside. I get to Jacob's apartment and knock on the door.

I wait patiently my mind wandering to last night's conversation with Shelby. Well…her conversation. She did all of the talking, I just scribbled things on my board and doodled while she told me about her family.

_"I'm actually adopted," whispers Shelby. I look up in surprise. I was sure the question was on my face. "My real dad used to touch me…one day he went too far." My eyes widen as I realize she suffered the same fate as me. She understood me better than most people. Rosalie understood me too, but she was too shallow to say anything meaningful to me._

_"Your dad told me about your accident. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know you very well. I know you better now though so I want to help you. I know you're scared, I'm not even totally over what happened to me and that was a few years ago. I went through a silent phase like yours and the only thing that got me out of it was facing it. I'd been so busy trying not to think about it that I didn't speak in fear that I would bring it up on my own. I didn't want to remember, but the more I fought against it the harder I had to try to forget," says Shelby._

_I'M SORRY. I wasn't sure what else to say._

_"I'm not looking for sympathy. I'm trying to help you. I know it hurts, but you need to face things. You need to think about what he did instead of shying away from it. You need to say what you don't want to say before you can say anything else," says Shelby._

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Jacob yells my name and scares me half to death. I had jumped about a foot in the air and was holding my chest as my heart beat frantically in my chest. Jacob chuckles and looks at me trying not to burst into the fit of laughter he was fighting back.

"Welcome back to reality," says Jacob. I scowl at him and hit him with my dry erase board before going into the apartment. Midnight immediately jumps on me and begins licking my cheek. "Midnight, down! Get off of her!" shouts Jacob. Midnight gets off of me and walks over to her bed where she lays down with her toy.

Jacob motions towards the couch and I sit down. Jacob sits next to me and I curl up next to him. In an effort not to scare me Jacob keeps his hands at his sides instead of reaching around me like he normally would.

"You seemed pretty out of it when I answered the door. I had to say your name like ten times and then I had to shout before you actually snapped out of it. I didn't mean to scare you," says Jacob cheerfully. I wondered how he could be so cheerful around me when I couldn't speak. "If there's something you wanna talk about you can." Suddenly I had found my voice and I knew what I wanted to say. I was going to take Shelby's advice. I had thought about it all night. I forced myself to remember every detail of that afternoon.

Suddenly the story of my rape flows out of my mouth without a single interruption from Jacob. By the time my story was over I was sobbing. Jacob wraps his arm around me and holds me as I cry into his chest.

"I'm proud of you Lizzie. It had to take a lot of courage to tell me that story," says Jacob. This is how I wanted it to be. I knew if I had told my parents the story they would have interrupted a million times and been too excited that I was actually speaking to hear me. Jacob was excited, but he knew I just needed someone to listen and not worry about my voice.

"Thank you Jacob," I whisper. I kiss him passionately. Jacob eagerly kisses me back. The kiss deepens and Jacob hesitantly knots his hands in my hair. I knot my hands in his hair and pull him closer. I had missed kissing him. Before I was too afraid but after telling my story I felt nothing but relief and I was ecstatic.

Jacob breaks the kiss and we were both panting. He kisses me softly once, twice, three times before moving to my neck.

"I'm so happy you can talk again," says Jacob.

"So am I. Now I just have to face my family. They'll be so excited I probably won't get a word in," I groan. Jacob laughs and kisses me again.

"I can call and warn them ahead of time. Let them get it out of their systems before you got there," suggests Jacob.

"They'll be excited forever," I say.

"You have such a beautiful voice," says Jacob. I blush as he kisses me. I kiss him back and suddenly Midnight was in between us licking our faces.

"Yuck, Midnight get down," I say. Midnight jumps down and goes to her bed. Jacob chuckles and stands up.

"I'll go let your folks know and tell them you're staying the night so they can get the excitement out of their systems," says Jacob. He walks away and I pull out my cell phone. I owed Shelby a thank you. I call the flower shop first.

"Meg's flower shop."

"This is Elizabeth Cullen. I need to order a bouquet of flowers for my friend as a sort of thank you," I say. My parents were good customers, Edward especially so they were always happy to help.

"Hello Elizabeth. Well I have a lovely wildflower assortment for twelve dollars."

"That sounds perfect. I need it delivered to Shelby Marten. On the card write Thank you for helping me find my voice, Lizzie," I say.

"Okay. I'll put it on your father's bill. I'll need the address." After thanking her and giving her Shelby's address I hang up. Jacob walks in and sits down next to me.

"Edward and Bella are really excited and say congratulations," says Jacob.

"I thought they might be," I say as I lay my head on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob wraps his arms around me. "Jakey…will you…make love to me?" I ask.

"What?" He asks in shock.

"I want you to have sex with me," I say.

"Are you sure?" asks Jacob.

"Well…we can try. If I get too scared I'll let you know," I say.

"Okay," murmurs Jacob. He picks me up and carries me to his room where he proceeds to lay me on his bed and hover over me. He looks at me as if unsure of whether or not I could handle it. I reach my head up and kiss him.

Soon we were both naked and Jacob was kissing my chest. Then he positions himself and fear overtakes me. My eyes widen and I roll onto my side curling into a ball crying. Jacob moves so he's no longer hovered over me and tries to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I just couldn't," I gasp between sobs.

"No, no, it's not your fault honey. Listen, I didn't even expect you to make it that far. I'm not mad and you have nothing to apologize for," whispers Jacob. I look at him my eyes still full of tears.

"Okay," I whisper. I kiss his cheek. Jacob kisses me gently and holds me into his arms. We fall asleep in this position. When I wake up it was late and Jacob wasn't in the room. I quickly dress and go out to the kitchen where Jacob was sitting at the table eating leftovers.

"Are you hungry?" asks Jacob. I nod and Jacob gets up to make me a plate. After eating we go to the living room and watch a movie on the couch where we wake up the next morning.

End Chapter


	29. Birthday

Birthday

**Birthday**

It was the day before Elizabeth's seventeenth birthday and we were preparing for the occasion. Alice had sent out the invitations and Bella was going with Esme to get the menu ready. Luckily her birthday was on a Saturday.

I was at Carlisle's where the party was going to be held. Emmett and I were blowing up balloons that Alice had special ordered to match the theme of the party. Elizabeth loved the movie _Phantom of the Opera _so we based the party off of the masquerade.

Everyone invited to the party was to wear masks and at the end of the party they would be able to remove their masks revealing who they were. Alice had a vision that the party was going to be a success.

The back door opens and Elizabeth steps outside followed by Linx.

"Hey you two," says Emmett.

"How are the balloons coming?" asks Elizabeth.

"We're about finished," I say.

"Alice is sending me and Linx out to buy stuff for the party. She told me to ask you for some money," says Elizabeth. I pull out my wallet and hand Elizabeth my credit card.

"Have fun," I say as they walk back through the house. After Elizabeth drives away Alice skips out to the back yard carrying a large white box.

"Edward, I need your opinion on this dress. I don't want Lizzie to see it until tomorrow," says Alice. She opens the box and pulls out a red dress that looked as though it came straight out of the movie yet it looked modern at the same time. Elizabeth would love it, but she wasn't into dresses.

"It's great for Elizabeth, she'll love it, but she doesn't care for dresses," I say.

"I know, but she can get over it for a night," says Alice. Just then Jasper walks out carrying several boxes with different lights in each one.

"Alice, I got the lights, but I wasn't sure which kind you wanted exactly," says Jasper. Alice turns and looks at the lights and her face lights up.

"There all perfect! Thank you so much Jasper!" says Alice happily. She hugs Jasper nearly knocking the boxes out of his hands. I chuckle and go back to blowing up balloons. Suddenly Jacob walks around to the back yard with Midnight following him.

"I brought Midnight like I was asked to," says Jacob. Midnight walks over to me and licks my hand since she couldn't lick my face.

"Thank you Jacob," says Alice.

"Where's Lizzie?" asks Jacob.

"I sent her to the party store for some more decorations," says Alice cheerfully.

"She wanted to get rid of Elizabeth for a little while," I say.

"Well when you put it _that_ way," says Alice sourly. Emmett and I laugh at her expression. Jacob laughs as well.

"Maybe I'll go find Lizzie and take her out to eat," says Jacob.

"That's perfect! She's with Linx though. I had to use Molly for something," says Alice.

"That's alright," says Jacob. He hands Alice Midnight's leash and turns to walk away.

The next day everyone-except Elizabeth and Alice-was in the backyard getting it set up for the party. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and I were setting up the circus tents we had rented for the party. We needed the large area to accommodate everyone. That and this was Alaska so it wasn't going to be very warm so Alice had some space heaters set up to warm the tents. She knew this would be a success.

"I thought the sixteenth birthday was the important one," says Emmett.

"Elizabeth is your niece, every birthday should be important to us," says Jasper.

"Alice would be upset if she was here and you said that," I say.

"How do you sand her, Jasper? She's a little control freak," says Emmett.

"She's not that controlling. She just knows what she wants and as her husband I'm going to help her," says Jasper defensively.

"You're totally whipped," says Emmett.

"What about you? If Rosalie told you to do something you wouldn't hesitate," says Jasper.

"Edward is the worst though. He has two women in his family and they're both able to order him around," says Emmett.

"Bella and Elizabeth are very important to me," I say.

"That doesn't really count as whipped though. Bella and Lizzie hardly ever boss him around. He does stuff for them because he wants to," says Jasper.

"If anyone has us all whipped it's Esme," I say.

"Esme is more like our mom though," says Jasper.

"Carlisle would do anything for her though, and she can be a little demanding," says Emmett.

"Esme is not demanding," says Carlisle defensively.

"You do know the girls can hear us, right?" I say.

"We're not talking bad about them," says Emmett.

"The only reason we're all 'whipped' as Emmett put it, is because we love them and just want them to be happy," I say.

"Exactly," says Carlisle. After setting up the tent we set up the lights and decorations according to Alice's instructions. After the tent was set up Bella meets me by the back door.

"The guests will be here in an hour and we still need to get ready," says Bella.

An hour later the first of the guests arrive and are led to the back yard by Midnight. Somehow Alice had managed to dress Midnight in a red mask and a red and black joker costume as well as teach her to escort the guests to the backyard all in a day. I had to admit that I was impressed. Then it was time for Elizabeth's entrance. The DJ we had hired for the night cuts the music and everyone looks around.

"If I could direct your attention to the front of the tent," the DJ begins. Everyone turns to look at the entrance and I began to wonder what Alice had planned that she wasn't telling Bella and I about. "I'd like to introduce the star of our party! Elizabeth Esme Renee Cullen!" he shouts cheerfully.

Everyone cheers and Bella and I chuckle as first Emmett and Jacob come into view wearing joker costumes carrying what looked to be a large and extravagant throne with Elizabeth sitting in the chair waving. By the look on Elizabeth's face I could tell this wasn't her first choice for an introduction. Like Bella, she didn't like to bring attention to herself. Then Carlisle and Jasper come into view carrying the back end of the platform. They too were wearing joker costumes.

None of the men were very happy about Alice's idea, but they did it because Alice threatened them in some way or other. Then Midnight follows wagging her tail. I had a feeling she wasn't part of the introduction. When the get to the end of the carpet they put the platform down and Jacob holds his hand out to Elizabeth. She takes his hand as he helps her down. Everyone cheers and claps again including Bella and myself.

After about an hour it was time for the family to give Elizabeth a gift. Carlisle, Esme, me, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all go over to the DJ stand. The DJ cuts the music again and Carlisle takes the microphone.

"Elizabeth Cullen, could you please step up to the stage? We have a gift for you," says Carlisle. Elizabeth walks up to the stage and the DJ hands her a second microphone.

"I thought I had to wait until the party was over to open gifts," says Elizabeth. We all chuckle and Elizabeth blushes.

"That's true, sweetheart, but this is a special gift," I say. Carlisle holds out a small rectangular box. Elizabeth opens the box and gasps. She pulls out the necklace and holds it up for everyone to see.

"This is the Cullen Crest. We've been holding onto it until we felt you were old enough to handle such a responsibility, you have proven over the last year that you could indeed handle this responsibility," I say. By now Elizabeth was in tears. She always loved looking at the ones we wore and would ask when she would get one.

Carlisle walks over to Elizabeth and hugs her followed by the rest of the family.

"Jacob Black, can you come up here please?" says Bella. Jacob walks up looking confused but willing. He stands next to Elizabeth.

"Why'd I get called up?" asks Jacob.

"You have been like family to us for the last 17 years. It wouldn't be right for us to ignore that fact. You're not a Cullen yet, but you will be soon so we'd like to present this to you," says Carlisle as Bella holds out a square box. Jacob takes the box and opens it to a black leather wristband with the Cullen Crest on it.

"Wow…this is…pretty awesome. Thank you," says Jacob. Elizabeth buries her head in Jacob's chest and continues to cry. She was happy though and it made us happy to know that. Jacob hugs her and begins to rub her back.

"Welcome to the family," says Carlisle. Everyone cheers and claps. Elizabeth pulls away from Jacob and takes the microphone.

"You all suck for making me cry in front of like three hundred people," says Elizabeth jokingly.

"We only did it because we love you," I say.

"I got it all on tape!" says Alice cheerfully.

"We'll be sure to watch it later," says Emmett teasingly. He begins to laugh boisterously.

Soon the party was over and Elizabeth was exhausted. Jacob ad his arm around her waist trying to hold her up as she continuously nodded off and woke back up on his shoulder.

"For a bunch of bloodsuckers you're pretty cool. Sam is gonna flip when he sees this wristband," says Jacob with a grin.

"We meant every word. You really have become part of the family over the last 17 years," I say.

End Chapter

(A/N: Okay, y'all probably think I'm crazy and wondering what the heck I'm talking about with the Cullen Family Crest stuff at the end. It's in the Twilight movie. I was on today and they had this link about the Cullen Crest and I thought, why not? So get on sometime this week and look into it. It's on MTV's website somewhere, I'm sure you can figure it out. It's kinda weird, but it's pretty cool at the same time. Thanks for all the great reviews! Sayonara.  )


	30. summer vacation

Summer Vacation

**Summer Vacation**

It's been two months since my birthday and now it was summer break. I was over at Jacob's helping him pack his things. His apartment was just too small so he was moving into a house. Edward had offered to help him buy the house if Jacob paid for the rest. Jacob had agreed and over the last few years managed to save up quite a bit of money.

There's a knock on the door so I go to the door. I open it to Sam, Conner, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared.

"Hey guys, come on in," I say stepping aside to let them pass.

"We came to help Jacob," says Sam.

"He's in his room packing his stuff and I'm packing things from the kitchen. The living room still needs done and I could use a little help," I say.

"Paul and Jared can pack up the things from the living room. Conner, you go help Jacob in his room, you too Quil. Embry and I can help Elizabeth," says Sam. And just like that they had all split up and gotten to work. I was packing up plates when there's another knock on the door.

"That must be Emmett and Jasper. They had volunteered to move the furniture out to the truck," I say as I get up and go to the door. Emmett and Jasper walk in with unfolded boxes.

"Alice saw that you would run out of boxes," says Jasper.

"Thank you," I say as they walk into the apartment and wrinkle their noses. "None of that! We're all working together and if one of you is hostile I'll be hostile and it just won't be pretty." They both relax and get to work carrying the furniture out of the apartment.

I go back to the kitchen and continue to pack. Sam and Embry were packing up the pots and pans.

"Why does Jake even have this stuff? He can't cook," says Embry.

"My mom came over one day and saw he lacked a lot of kitchen things so she got him this stuff. As you can see he doesn't use it," I say.

"Do they still get along like they used to?" asks Embry.

"They joke around, but they don't really get to hang out a lot," I say. After getting everything put into the truck Emmett and Jasper drive it to Jacob's new house. Sam, Conner, Jared, and Paul ride in Sam's car and I take Quil and Embry.

"So how long have you two been dating?" asks Quil.

"Since September," I say.

"Have you two…" Quil trails off suggestively and I blush.

"No, of course not. I'm only 17 and Jacob'll get in trouble if we do," I say.

"That's true," says Quil with a shrug.

"What about you and Clair?" I ask.

"Clair's so awesome. We're getting married next month. Jake's supposed to come and be in the wedding. You should come too," says Quil.

"I'll talk to Jacob about it," I say.

"You don't know how much of an impact you've made in Jake's life. He was really depressed before Bella showed you to him and he imprinted on you. He thought he'd never love another girl," says Embry.

"When you got hurt over in Forks Jacob spent the whole week blaming himself for not being there. He was really scared. He thought he'd lost you," says Quil.

"It's not his fault though," I say. "Charlie had kicked him out for the week and I went over to help the new neighbors move. I should have left when I knew it was Jamie's house."

"He really beat himself up after that, but he didn't want to scare you so he put on a brave face," says Embry.

"He says you're the scariest thing to ever happen to him. The way you react to things and stuff, how you get yourself into trouble and almost always find a way out. You've really scared the shit outta him a couple of times," says Quil with a laugh.

Soon we pull up to Jacob's new house and get out. It wasn't a large house, it had two stories and three bedrooms with a bathroom. Jacob liked it though and it was bigger than the apartment. I was glad that he finally got out of the apartment.

"Nice place," says Embry. Soon everything was off of the truck and inside. We unpack everything and by twilight the place was habitable. After catching up with the pack it was just Jacob and me. I was going to stay the night.

Jacob and I were cuddled up on the couch looking around the living room.

"It doesn't seem like you have so much stuff now. Do you like it?" I ask.

"Yeah, although I'm not so sure about the wall paper," says Jacob. I laugh and turn in Jacob's arms so I'm laying on my stomach. I kiss him softly.

"I can have Alice-"

"No, no that's okay. I'll stick with the crappy wallpaper," says Jacob.

"That's what I thought. When we get married next summer and I move in, then we can repaint the walls or something," I say.

"I like that idea," says Jacob. We kiss again.

"Or we can move to another state. Somewhere less cold," I say.

"I don't think it's cold," says Jacob.

"I think you're very warm," I say. Jacob chuckles and kisses me passionately. The kiss deepens and soon I was on my back and Jacob was hovered over me. We were both half naked and still losing clothes.

The next morning I wake up to my cell phone ringing somewhere in the room. I groan and try to ignore it. It continues to ring though so I open my eyes and spot my pants on the floor about five feet away. I groan and try to reach for them. When that doesn't work I quickly get up and grab them and squirm my way back into Jacob's arms with my phone in hand.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Are you still asleep?" asks Linx incredulously.

"What do you want Linx?" I ask.

"Me and Molly are going to see a movie. Wanna come?" asks Linx.

"First off: It's 'Molly and _I_' and second: no, I do not want to go see a movie," I say.

"Wow, you're grouchy today," says Linx.

"So are you when you get woken up by me. It's summer break, go find something to do and let me sleep," I say.

"I think I liked you better as a mute," says Linx teasingly. "You couldn't yell at me."

"Good-bye Alexander," I say.

"Wait, Molly wants to talk to you," says Linx.

"Ohmigosh I saw _the_ cutest shoes yesterday. You _have_ to go to the mall with me later and we can go shopping," says Molly happily. I groan and lay my head down on Jacob's chest.

"If you want to go shopping call Alice. She'd love to go shopping with you," I say.

"No offense, but Alice shops way too much as it is. That and she's kinda demanding," says Molly.

"Welcome to my life. Can I go back to sleep now?" I whine.

"Okay! See ya around! Bye!" says Molly cheerfully. Then the line goes dead and I hang up. Jacob chuckles and wraps his arms around me.

"What was that all about?" asks Jacob.

"Linx and Molly want me to go see a movie with them and Molly wants to go shopping," I say.

"You should go," says Jacob.

"If I go I'll have to hear Linx tell me how hott I am and Molly will go on and on about clothes and boys from school. It's all very boring for me," I say. Jacob chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"They're your friends though. Besides, I have to go see Sam today. He stayed in a motel last night so we could have a meeting," says Jacob.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I demand.

"No, not get rid of you. I just want you to have fun while I'm gone. You can't come to the meeting," says Jacob.

"Fine. I'll call them back and tell them I'm coming," I say.

Linx, Molly, and I were in Hot Topic looking at clothes. I was looking at corsets when my cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I love the black and blue corset," says Alice.

"I don't like the price," I say.

"You should get it. I'll bet Jacob will like it," says Alice.

"Our relationship isn't like that Alice," I say.

"It will be," says Alice. I sigh heavily.

"You said not until his birthday, and by the way things are going right now it'll take me that long to get up the courage," I say.

"Just get it. I promise you won't regret it," says Alice. Afterwards she hangs up and I grab the stupid corset. When I go up to pay for it the cashier gives me a strange look.

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

"You're really hott," he says.

"I also have a boyfriend," I say.

"That figures," he says as he rings up the corset. "That'll be 80.17." I pay for the corset and walk over to Molly who was looking at a dress.

"Can we go?" I ask.

"Sure," says Molly. She picks up the dress and goes to the register. Soon we were at the food court eating a pizza and breadsticks.

"I'm really glad you decided to come with us," says Molly.

"So am I. Jacob was busy today so I would have been bored," I say.

"Have I told you how hott you look in yellow?" asks Linx. I look down at my shirt and sigh. Lately my family had been getting on me about being gothic. They thought it was childish and I needed to start dressing like an adult. So Alice got rid of almost all of my old clothes and replaced them with a whole a new wardrobe.

"Umm…thanks I guess," I say.

"You should really do something about your hair though. It's so long," says Molly.

"I like my hair," I say.

"It needs layers and highlights," says Molly.

"Why would she want to mess with the color? It's so pretty," says Linx. I roll my eyes.

"I can't just go get my hair cut," I say.

"That's true," says Molly.

After my shopping trip I go home. No one was home so I go up to my room and put my things away.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I never thought I'd get so many. I know this chapter is a little boring, but honestly I'm getting writer's block. I'm also trying to end it in the next few chapters so I can move on to other stories.)


	31. camping trip

Camping Trip

**Camping Trip**

Summer break was coming to an end for Elizabeth and I wanted to do something with the family before it ended. I was sitting in the living room thinking of all of the possibilities when Bella walks in and sits on my lap straddling my hips.

"What are you thinking of so hard?" asks Bella.

"Summer break is ending for us all. In the fall I'm going to medical school and you was going to go to nursing school with Alice. Elizabeth is going to be a senior. Next summer she's getting married to Jacob and I feel like we need to do something as a family," I say.

"Us three or everyone?" asks Bella.

"Everyone," I say.

"Let's go camping somewhere," says Bella.

"Where though?" I ask. I was a little surprised Bella had suggested camping, but I wasn't about to let her know that; so I kept a straight face.

"Somewhere warm preferably," says Bella.

A few days later we were all packed and headed to Montana. We had invited Jacob along as well and he agreed to come so he and Elizabeth were in the back seat kissing.

"Knock it off you two," I say. Elizabeth breaks the kiss and they both scowl at me.

"Why? We're stuck in the car for a few hours and I'm bored," says Elizabeth.

"As your father I'd rather not see you making out with your boyfriend in the back seat of my car," I say.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my fiancé," says Elizabeth.

"I don't care what he is don't make out with him," I say.

"Edward, leave them alone. They aren't hurting anything," says Bella. I sigh heavily and don't say anything about it. Soon we get to the campgrounds and pay up front before going down into the lower campgrounds by the river.

When we get there we all begin to set up. We had brought a camper as well as a generator. The kids were going to sleep in the camper. We had also brought tables and a grill as well as coolers full of drinks and food. Once we were set up Jacob looks around and snorts.

"How can this be called camping?" asks Jacob.

"We're outside in the woods and we plan on living here for a few days. This is a stretch for some of us," says Elizabeth eyeing Alice who was looking at the camper in distaste. Jacob chuckles when he notices where Elizabeth was looking.

"I guess compared to your normal lifestyle this would be a stretch," says Jacob.

"We'll go hiking and stuff. It'll be okay," says Elizabeth.

"Next summer I'll take you real camping in Washington," says Jacob.

"Complete with werewolves right?" asks Elizabeth with a giggle. Jacob chuckles and ruffles Elizabeth's hair.

"Of course," says Jacob. Later that night we were sitting around the fire when three raccoons come into the area looking for food.

"Aww...they're so cute," says Elizabeth happily. The raccoons must have still been young because they all approached Elizabeth. Elizabeth reaches down and gives one of them a piece of the hot dog she had been roasting over the fire. The raccoon takes it and the three begin to eat it.

"I think you just made a friend," says Jacob. Elizabeth perks up and glares at Emmett.

"You wouldn't dare," says Elizabeth. Then I notice Emmett's thoughts. He was a little thirsty and was thinking about eating the raccoons, but how did Elizabeth know that?

"I wasn't!" defends Emmett.

"You was thinking about it," says Elizabeth.

"Did you just read his mind?" I ask. Elizabeth's eyes widen in surprise.

"Umm…yeah, I did actually," says Elizabeth shyly.

"How long has that been going on?" asks Jacob.

"Not long really. I think since I could already read the reason behind emotions that after a while it had become more powerful and I became able to read thoughts," says Elizabeth with a shrug.

"So what you're saying is the ability to read minds was already there, but in time it became stronger," says Carlisle.

"Exactly. Sorry for the confusing explanation I didn't know how to word it," says Elizabeth.

"Great, now we have two mind readers," groans Emmett.

"If it helps I can control whether or not I read minds. You was giving off strange emotions and making me want to bite the raccoons so I read your thoughts," says Elizabeth.

"So you have two powers," says Alice.

"Umm…yeah, and together they're pretty useful. If I'm not reading minds I can read emotions and if someone is giving off strange emotions I can find out why," says Elizabeth.

"It sounds like you've finally found the good in your powers," says Carlisle. "Congratulations," he adds proudly.

"Tomorrow we're going hiking and at the end of the hike is a lagoon and we'll go fishing. If you catch anything you'll have that for dinner," I say.

"How long is the hike?" asks Molly.

"About nine miles," I say causing Molly to groan.

"Suck it up. Nine miles isn't so bad if you're half vampire," says Linx.

"He could drag us on a longer hike. He has before," says Elizabeth.

"How long was the longest hike you ever went on?" asks Molly.

"Fifteen miles. I was ten years old," says Elizabeth.

"And Bella kept tripping," says Alice with a giggle. Emmett begins to laugh boisterously and everyone except Bella and Elizabeth join in. They were both scowling at us.

"How did you manage that? I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful," says Jacob.

"Bella will be Bella," I say.

"Shut up Edward," grumbles Bella. Everyone laughs again except Bella and Elizabeth. This time something hits me in the back of the head hard enough to actually hurt.

"Ow!" I shout at the same time as Elizabeth who was standing behind me holding her head. Jacob chuckles and I realize that Elizabeth was the one to hit me. "What was that for?"

"Well mom wanted to but didn't at the same time so I did, but now I wish I didn't. That really hurt," says Elizabeth still rubbing the back of her head.

"Elizabeth don't hit your father," says Bella before giggling. The next morning the kids and Jacob wake up and the hike begins after breakfast. As we're walking Molly begins to complain about her feet.

"Guys my feet really hurt," whines Molly.

"Then you should have worn better shoes," says Elizabeth.

"How much farther?" asks Molly.

"Eight miles," I say.

"We've only gone one mile?" asks Molly incredulously.

"Yes, now stop whining," says Elizabeth. Elizabeth hadn't slept well so she was already in a bad mood and Molly was only making things worse. It was obvious as I read Jasper's mind and watched Elizabeth as she walked while holding Jacob's hand.

"I'll carry your bag if it'll make you feel better," offers Linx.

"Really? That would be so great," says Molly in relief. Their exchange had only seemed to annoy Elizabeth more. After a little more walking we stop to take a break mainly for Molly who was still complaining. When we stop Molly gratefully sits down on a fallen tree and takes a drink of her water. Elizabeth Begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I have to pee," mumbles Elizabeth as she walks away into the forest.

"Don't go too far," calls Bella. This is what seemed to be the last straw for Elizabeth because she turned around and glared at her.

"Then maybe I should just pee right here where everybody can see me!" says Elizabeth angrily.

"Lizzie, that isn't what Bella meant. She just wants you to stay nearby in case you get attacked by a bear or something," says Jacob trying to sound reasonable. Elizabeth snorts before turning on Jacob.

"Bears? Right like a smelly old bear could hurt me," says Elizabeth before turning around and walking into the woods and out of sight.

"She didn't sleep well," I say trying to defend her.

"And she's a girl and it's that time of the month," says Bella.

"I know she didn't sleep well. I had to share the bed with her. She tossed and turned all night and started spouting some sort of gibberish. It sounded like a nightmare," says Molly. I was reading her mind as she thought about it. Elizabeth was having another dream about the incident. She'd been having that dream off and on since it happened.

Soon Elizabeth gets back and the hike continues. Soon we come to the end of the hike and stop. In front of us was a large waterfall that ran into a large freshwater spring. You could see straight to the bottom as well as all of the fish swimming in schools below the surface.

"It's so pretty, Edward," says Bella in awe at the sight.

"I'm glad you like it, Love," I say.

"I'm hungry," says Molly. I sigh heavily and look at the kids.

"Bella and I will set up the picnic while you all go fishing," says Esme.

"Fish are so gross though and worms are slimy! I don't like fishing," complains Molly. Elizabeth groans loudly and walks over to a large rock by the spring and sits down on it before digging through her bag and getting her fishing gear out. Linx and Jacob quickly follow her lead and find their own spots. Soon they were all fishing.

Elizabeth is the first to catch a fish. She catches a good sized small mouth bass.

"Good job, Dear," congratulates Esme. Elizabeth takes the fish off of the hook and puts it in a fish basket before tossing the basket into the water and tying it to a stake in the ground.

"If you kids keep those kinds of catches up you'll be eatin' good tonight," says Emmett. Molly was still struggling to bait her hook. She was looking at the bowl of worms with a distasteful expression hoping they would put themselves on her hook.

Elizabeth notices and gets frustrated so she walks over to Molly and picks up a worm and puts it on Molly's hook without saying a word.

"Thanks," says Molly. Elizabeth ignores her and walks back to her spot.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thank you for reading and for all of the reviews! The rest of the camping trip will be in Elizabeth's POV in the next chapter and then I'll move on ahead to other things. Sayonara! )


	32. camp cullen

Camp Cullen

**Camp Cullen**

This was a terrible idea. I loved fishing, that wasn't the terrible part; the terrible part was that Molly had come along. I mean seriously, who knew someone could be so _annoying_?! As I sat in the same spot I had started out in Molly had gotten a bite, but then she freaked out and almost lost her pole in the water. I quickly walk over to her and grab the pole from her reeling in the fish.

"Thank you," says Molly in relief. I pick up the fish and remove the hook from its mouth. I walk towards Molly and her eyes widen in fright.

"Open your hand!" I demand. Molly takes a step back and I grab her wrist.

"Don't! It's all slimy!" screams Molly in fear. I cringe from her loud, high pitched, screaming. I open her hand and put the fish in it causing Molly to scream again.

"Knock it off!" I demand. Couldn't she see I wasn't in the mood? "It's just a damn fish! It's harmless!"

"But it's so gross!" whines Molly.

"The only reason it's all slimy is so it can swim better in the water. The longer you stand there whining about it the more likely it is that it's gonna die! Now go put the fish in the water! It's too small to keep!" I yell. Molly walks over to the spring and drops the fish into the water before trying to clean her hands off. Linx and Jacob were both laughing at her.

"That wasn't very nice, Elizabeth," says Edward. I ignore him and walk over to my spot. Soon I had another bite so I reel it in and put it in the basket.

"Why can Lizzie catch all the big fish?" asks Molly.

"She picked a good spot and she's patient," says Jacob.

"I'm patient," says Molly.

"You keep your line too close to the edge and you reel it in a lot," says Jacob.

"I need a new worm. The fish ate my other one," says Molly. I roll my eyes and walk over to her. I pick up a worm and grab Molly's hand.

"You need to learn to do this yourself so everybody can fish. Here, take this worm-"

"Ew…it's grosser than the fish," whines Molly.

"Shut up and listen," I demand. "Now push the hook into the worm."

"Won't I hurt it?" asks Molly.

"Just do it!" I demand. Molly quickly puts the hook into the worm.

"Lunch time," announces Esme. Molly drops her pole and walks over to the blanket Esme and Bella had set out for the picnic. I reel in my line before going over to the blanket with the rest. Esme hands me a wet wipe.

"Wash your hands," says Esme. I wash my hands with the wipe and sit next to Jacob.

"You're all doing very well," says Esme approvingly.

"With all of the fish you caught you'll be eating very well," says Carlisle.

"We have to eat them?" whines Molly.

"Don't you listen when the adult talk? Yes we have to eat them," I say.

"Elizabeth, you need to be nice," says Bella.

"How do you expect me to be nice? I'm on my period, I couldn't sleep because I had nightmares all night, and I haven't had a decent drink of blood since the accident," I say. I was no longer hungry so I get up and walk to the far side of the spring where I sit down and watch the fish. I just wanted to be left alone to think. The next thing I know Jacob is walking over and sitting next to me with two plates. One was piled high with food and the other wasn't as full.

"You should have told me you were thirsty. How am I supposed to be your human familiar if you don't tell me things? I'm not a mind reader," says Jacob with a grin as he hands me the plate with a smaller portion.

"Go back to the picnic," I say as I push the plate away.

"Why haven't you bitten me? You haven't bitten me since the first time you bit me," says Jacob.

"I don't like hurting you," I whisper sadly.

"It's not so bad. I can handle it," says Jacob.

"But I can't. I hate knowing that I'm hurting you," I say.

"You not telling me that you needed my help hurts worse than you biting me. I'm a werewolf, I'm made to take your teeth," says Jacob. I sigh heavily and lay my head on Jacob's shoulder.

"Well it wouldn't be such a good idea to bite you right now," I say.

"I don't mind," says Jacob. "I'll heal right up anyway."

"After lunch," I whisper. After everyone except me has lunch-the adults had gone on a very quick hunting trip-we were back to fishing. Jacob was sitting with me and Molly was with Linx on the opposite side of the spring from me. She was trying to avoid me and I felt a little bad, but not bad enough to apologize, not yet anyway.

I was just about to cast when my fishing pole is taken from me. I look back behind me to see Jacob holding it with a big grin on his face.

"Oh no you don't. You need to bite me first," says Jacob.

"Not in front of everyone," I whisper.

"Oh shut-up and bite me. No more excuses," says Jacob. I glance over at my family who was making a poor act of ignoring us.

"Jakey, I know how much it hurts you. I don't like hurting you," I say sadly. Jacob snorts and sits down next to me. He pulls me onto his lap so I'm facing him and kisses me softly.

"I've hurt you much more than you have me. I can handle a bite in the neck," says Jacob. I sigh heavily and kiss Jacob's neck. I could feel the eyes on me as I extend my teeth for the bite. Jacob was a little nervous, but trying not to show it. As my teeth touch his throat he tenses just slightly and I pull away with a heavy sigh.

"I can't," I say before getting up and running away at vampire speed. When I finally stop I'm not entirely sure where I am and it was getting late. Just as I'm looking around at my surroundings and trying to remember if I had ever taken a turn while running I hear a stick snap. My head snaps up and I see a man in a red button up shirt that was unbuttoned and jeans as well as boot.

"Hey," says the man with a grin. Jamie's face flashes in my head and I was suddenly very angry. Unfortunately I was taught manners and they were getting in the way.

"Hello," I unwillingly say.

"You know, it's been quite a while since I'd last met a pretty girl such as yourself," he says.

"Is that so?" I say as he begins to walk towards me a wicked grin on his face. I stay where I'm standing a plan was forming.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"You first," I say as I read his mind. His name was Clarence.

"Lloyd," he says. He couldn't very well give me his real name, not with his intentions.

"Lloyd. Well my name is Elizabeth Cullen," I say. I could afford to tell him my name. I was going to do to him what I wanted to do to Jamie. Clarence reaches me and pushes me into a tree a few feet behind me. He begins to kiss my neck and unbutton my jeans. I put up a small resistance to make him feel like he was accomplishing something.

"You're making this much easier than I thought you would," he says.

"Maybe I should make it more difficult," I growl. My sudden change in voice makes him look up at me in shock. Then his eyes widen even more as he takes in my expression. It was an expression I'd seen my family make a thousands times in my life whether in anger or just because they were joking around. I was not joking around. Clarence takes a step back his heart pounding in fear.

"Maybe I'll just leave you alone," he says.

"And hurt some other poor girl? Not likely," I snarl causing Clarence to turn quickly and run away. I quickly catch him and before I realize what's going on I had my teeth in his neck and he was yelling in pain. This was not part of the plan at all. I was just going to scare him into leaving me alone and hopefully leading him to my family to take care of. I was _not_ supposed to kill him.

Tears swell in my eyes as I continue to drain him. After what I had done I couldn't let him go…No, that wasn't it. I didn't _want_ to let him go. When I finally let him go he was lifeless. I also felt somewhat lifeless.

"Lizzie?" asks a familiar voice. My eyes widen as I realize who had just witnessed this terrible act. I look up at Jacob who was watching me in disbelief. I take a step back the tears flowing freely now.

"I-I-I didn't mean to. I was only supposed to scare him away, but then he ran and I chased him," I say between sobs. Jacob turns away from me shaking his head slightly before running away leaving me to fall to my knees and sob.

The next thing I'm aware of is voices.

"So she really did it."

"Terrible."

"She's a disgrace."

"Rosalie!" says a stern voice. Then two arms wrap around me and turn me slightly so I can sob into their chest.

"What happened?" asks Edward.

"I was running and I stopped to think. He came up to me and started talking to me about how I was pretty. Then he had me against the tree and was going to…r-r-rape me so I scared him. I was only supposed to scare him though! Just scare him! Maybe chase him back to the camp and let you deal with him…but then he ran…and I lost it! I'm…I-"I didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay?" asks Edward calmly. I look up at him in shock. Was he serious?

"Yes…b-but…I killed him!" I cry pointing to the man.

"Even mixes are capable of making mistakes, Elizabeth. You have vampire blood in you and when something runs from you your instincts tell you to chase it. It happens to the best of us," says Carlisle.

"Don't try to give me an excuse for killing him. I did it because I was mad and he was going to rape me. Jacob saw the whole thing," I say.

"So did Alice. That's why we sent Jacob after you. Apparently he was too late," says Edward.

"Rosalie's right though. I am a disgrace," I murmur.

"One man is hardly enough to make you a disgrace. I've killed a lot of people just like him," says Edward.

"We've all slipped up, vampire girl, even your mom," says Emmett. I look up at Bella in surprise.

"It's true. I say I never have for your sake. I didn't want my daughter to think of me as a murderer. It was right after I was changed though. He was just a boy about fourteen or so," says Bella.

"No one wants to admit to killing anyone, but we have…well…except Carlisle, but he's tasted human blood," says Emmett with a shrug.

"It doesn't make you any worse though. That guy had it coming to him," says Jasper.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

End Chapter

(A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! Lizzie killed a man! He deserved it…sorta…anyway, Jacob saw her do it. Hope he can forgive her. We'll just hafta wait and see. I hope you don't mind me breaking my pattern. The net chapter will be in Lizzie's POV. Sayonara!)


	33. forgiveness

Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

It had been almost 2 months since I had killed that man. Jacob still wasn't talking to me and I was becoming more and more depressed with time. I was sitting in the middle of my bed looking around my bedroom. I was supposed to be studying and filling out applications for college. As I'm looking around I notice my calendar and the large red heart around this Saturday's date. Jacob's birthday was coming up soon. My cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Lizzie," says Molly cheerfully.

"Hey Molly. How is New York treating you?" I ask. Molly had moved back after the camping trip but promised to keep in touch.

"I have a boyfriend now!" says Molly happily.

"Congratulations," I say.

"So…how are things between you and Jake?" asks Molly.

"He still won't talk to me. His birthday is coming up this weekend," I say.

"You should go say hi to him," says Molly.

"I don't know what to do. I was just thinking about it when you called," I say.

"I would try again," says Molly. I sigh heavily. "Well I have to go. I just wanted to tell you I had a boyfriend." She hangs up. I hang up as well and then I call Jacob.

"Hello?" says Jacob. My heart begins to pound in my chest. Jacob never answered his phone for me.

"Hey Jakey," I say.

"Um…hey Lizzie," says Jacob.

"How are you?" I ask.

"I've been better. You?"

"The same," I say.

"Listen, I gotta go. I just got put on third shift," says Jacob.

"Okay," I whisper sadly.

"Bye," says Jacob. Then the line goes dead. Tears stream down my face as I hang up and drop my phone onto the bed before breaking down and sobbing. Jacob was still mad at me. The next day as I'm driving home from school I pass Jacob's house. He had guests over. I could smell the wolves. My cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth, could you run to the store for me?" asks Esme.

"Of course, what do you need?" I ask.

"Linx has a bit of a cold and I'm out of tissues," says Esme.

"Okay," I say.

"Linx also wanted some vegetable soup and saltine crackers," says Esme.

"Okay. I'll stop by the store. Tell him I got his homework for him," I say.

"Thank you dear," says Esme. I hang up and turn around in a nearby driveway. I had passed the store on the way. When I get to the store I go in and grab a basket by the door. I go down the soup isle first and get a few cans of soup before going down a different isle. On the way to the tissues I pass the car stuff.

Jacob still enjoyed working on cars in his free time and I was taking extra classes on automotive technology. I was the only girl in my class and the guys liked to stare at me, but I ignored them. The teacher had complimented me saying I was one of his best students. Jacob's car was in need of a tune up, but Jacob didn't have the parts or the money. I suddenly knew what I wanted to get him.

After dropping off the things Esme had asked me for I go home with my own stuff. Edward was sitting on the couch reading a medical journal for his classes.

"Hey dad," I say. He looks up at me and smiles warmly.

"Hello Elizabeth. How was school?" he asks.

"Same as always. Very monotonous. I'll be in my room wrapping this stuff up," I say.

"What is it?" asks Edward.

"Car parts…and a new stereo," I say with a shrug.

"For?"

"Jacob," I say. Soon it was Friday night and I was in my car driving to Jacob's. I hoped he was asleep as I pulled into his driveway. Luck was not with me though because the living room lights were on and I could hear the TV. I groan softly and decide on plan B. I cut the engine and walk to the door before knocking. I wait patiently while fighting the urge to run. Soon Jacob opens the door and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Hey Lizzie," says Jacob.

"Hey Jake. I got you a present," I whisper holding out the gift bag and box.

"Come on in," says Jacob. I walk in and Jacob leads me to the living room. He sits on the couch and pats the cushion next to him. I sit down and hand him his gifts.

"I know I'm a day early, but I was hoping you would be asleep," I admit as Jacob opens the box wrapped in blue paper. It was the stereo.

"This is really awesome, thanks," says Jacob with a grin. Then he opens the bag and pulls out the various car parts and tools needed to install them.

"I was going to install the stuff myself and let you be surprised in the morning, but you was awake so I decided on plan B," I whisper.

"This is great Lizzie. I really like it. Thank you," says Jacob. Then he hugs me and begins to kiss me passionately. I kiss him back letting him deepen the kiss when he tries. Soon we were both naked and Jacob was kissing my chest.

"Jacob, please," I gasp. Jacob looks at me his eyes full of lust, but also love.

"Are you sure?" asks Jacob. I nod and Jacob kisses me before positioning himself above me. This time I was not afraid though. We kiss passionately. I gasp as I feel Jacob enter me. Jacob looks at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine," I whisper. Jacob nods and begins to move.

Soon we were both panting. Jacob had his arms around me. I was lying on his chest trying to regain my breath.

"Are you okay?" asks Jacob.

"Yes. Thank you," I whisper.

"That was…amazing," says Jacob. I giggle before nodding in agreement. Then I looked at his clock. It was midnight. I gasp as I realize it was past my curfew.

"I have to go. My dad's gonna kill me," I whimper as I stand up and dress at vampire speed.

"Okay," says Jacob. I sigh heavily before walking over to Jacob and kissing him passionately. The kiss deepens before I pull away.

"Thank you, Jacob," I whisper.

"What for?" asks Jacob.

"Forgiving me for my terrible crime two months ago," I whisper.

"You didn't mean to do it. And tonight when you came to my door I realized how good you truly are. You could never purposely hurt a human," says Jacob.

"I have to go," I whisper before turning and walking out the door. I get in my car and sigh heavily. Now that I was in my car, alone, I could think clearly. Jacob and I had made love and it was amazing as Jacob had put it, but I was suddenly shaking in fear. I wasn't fully ready for that and I was paying for it now. Tears stream down my face as I start my car and pull out of Jacob's drive way. Maybe Edward would see that I was afraid and show me mercy. I somehow doubted that.

I wasn't ready to go home yet though. So I skip the road that led to my house and kept driving. I decided I would go see Carlisle and Esme. When I pull up to their house most of the lights were on. Then the front door opens and Alice steps out and runs to the car.

"Edward has been calling everywhere looking for you. Do you realize you're out past curfew?" asks Alice.

"I realized that when I left Jacob's, but I'm not ready to go home yet. I need to talk to grandpa," I whisper.

"Oh, well he's in his office reading a book," says Alice. I get up and in less than two seconds I was in front of Carlisle's office.

"Come in," says Carlisle. I walk in and sit down. I was still slightly shaky and I knew Carlisle would notice. He looks up at me with a sweet smile on his face.

"What can I do for you?" asks Carlisle.

"Jacob and I…made love…and at the time I wasn't scared, but now I'm terrified," I whisper.

"You went through a terrible experience and it's going to take time for your body to fully heal. You were so distracted by the emotions at the present time that you didn't notice the fear. Your body wasn't ready for that yet and it's rejecting it," says Carlisle.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"Keep trying. Eventually your body will get used to it," says Carlisle.

"Thank you, grandpa," I whisper. I walk over to him and hug him before leaving. When I get in my car I felt slightly better, but not much. I sigh heavily and turn the key in the ignition. Soon I was home. After parking my car in the garage I go inside while mentally preparing myself for the worst.

End Chapter

(A/N: I'm almost there! Just a few more chapters and I can begin on another story. I have a goal though. I want 200 reviews by the end of my story, so keep up the great reviews! Next Chapter: Lizzie gets caught by Edward! What will happen? Sayonara.)


	34. worry

Worry

**Worry**

I glanced at the clock yet again: 12:30. Elizabeth was over an hour late and I was getting worried. If she wasn't home in half an hour I was going to search for her. Bella was sitting on the couch watching me pace across the living room.

"Edward, she's fine," says Bella.

"How can you know that?" I ask.

"If anything had happened to her I would know. I'm her mother after all," says Bella. Then I hear her car pull up to the garage and turn off. I stop pacing and walk to the door and wait. Soon the front door opens and Elizabeth walks in. I was about to scold her, but then I noticed her face. She was afraid of something, I could smell the adrenalin rush flowing through her veins and see the dried tears on her face.

"What happened to you?" I demand. Elizabeth looks at me with wide eyes and her heart begins to race.

"I'm so sorry dad. I went to Jake's to give him his birthday gift and then we got to talking and I totally lost track of time," says Elizabeth quickly. Then I notice the smells coming off of her body. Jacob had definitely forgiven her and they had done more than just talk.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask.

"No. I felt fine when I was with him, but then I got out to my car and realized I was terrified, so I went to talk to grandpa about it," she admits. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Go to your room. I'll let you know your punishment tomorrow," I say with a heavy sigh. Elizabeth runs upstairs and I go to the living room.

"Be reasonable about her punishment," says Bella.

"What should I do? She was out past her curfew and she had sex with Jacob. I can't keep track of her sometimes," I say with a sigh as I sit down next to Bella. Bella lays her head on my shoulder and holds my hand in hers.

"She lost track of time, and we knew she was going to Jacob's," says Bella.

"They had sex," I say.

"She's 17. And they're engaged. In this time period we should be glad she waited that long…and it's a huge step for her. She would get scared at the mere word sex and now she's finally able to," says Bella.

"But it terrified her later," I whisper.

"I didn't say it went smoothly for her. Eventually she won't get scared," says Bella.

"She's still grounded," I say.

"You know that doesn't work. You start feeling bad and let her off the hook," says Bella with a giggle.

"I have to do something," I say.

"Let me punish her this time. Then you won't feel guilty and I can stick to it," says Bella.

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" I ask.

"Give her a lesson on time management and responsibility," says Bella.

"How?" I ask.

"I need to talk to Carlisle," says Bella before getting up and walking away.

The next morning Bella was making breakfast for Elizabeth and I was reading a medical journal. I could hear Elizabeth as she moved around in her room getting ready for the day. Her music was playing and she was humming along obviously in a good mood. Then she comes down the stairs and sits in her usual seat at the table.

"Morning," says Elizabeth. Bella walks over and lays a plate down in front of Elizabeth with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, honey," says Bella cheerfully as she walks over to the sink to clean the dishes.

"Good morning sweetheart," I say. It's quiet for a few minutes while Elizabeth eats.

"So…umm…what's my punishment?" asks Elizabeth timidly.

"Bella chose it this time," I say. This seemed to make Elizabeth happier, she obviously didn't think of what Bella was capable of.

"I spoke to Carlisle and he has some volunteer work for you to do for the next month. He'll make sure you're at the hospital every afternoon from 3:00 to 7:00. You'll follow Carlisle or one of the nurses around the hospital and do everything they say," says Bella.

"That doesn't sound so bad," says Elizabeth.

"It gets better. On the weekends you have to be there at 6:00 in the morning until noon. All of this for a whole month with no pay," says Bella. Elizabeth groans. Then she turns to me with a pleading expression.

"I rather like her punishment. Since Bella chose it she gets to decide whether or not to let you off the hook," I say.

"Why couldn't you punish me?" asks Elizabeth.

"Bella wanted to choose the punishment, since mine don't work," I say. Elizabeth groans again and finishes breakfast. Later that day Elizabeth comes down and sits in the recliner.

"Can I go see Jake? It's his birthday today," says Elizabeth.

"He can come here," I say. Elizabeth scowls at me but otherwise doesn't say anything. She stomps away. I sigh heavily and go back to my newspaper. Then the front door opens and Alice walks in with a grin on her face.

"Where's Bella?" asks Alice.

"In the laundry room," I say. Alice walks away. I decide to read Alice's thoughts, but whatever she was thinking about it was in Chinese. I roll my eyes. Then Elizabeth comes back down and sits in the recliner again.

"Dad, I'm really bored," groans Elizabeth.

"You should have thought about that when you was out past curfew last night," I say.

"Jakey's coming over," says Elizabeth.

"Okay," I say.

Three months later it was January and Elizabeth's wedding date was getting closer and closer. I also noticed she was gaining weight and had multiple heartbeats. She was pregnant with Jacob's baby. When we had found out things did not go smoothly.

_Elizabeth walks into the kitchen looking guilty. She was no longer doing volunteer work, but by the look on her face she probably wished she was._

_"What'd you do?" I ask flatly._

_"Umm…got pregnant?" says Elizabeth. Bella and I both look at her in surprise, although Bella's surprise seemed more like acting. I would question her later._

_"What?!" I say in shock._

_"I didn't mean to!" Elizabeth quickly defends herself._

_"I didn't think you meant to, but how could you?" I say._

_"I'm pretty sure you know how a baby is made, dad. Jake and I didn't use protection the first time we had sex," says Elizabeth._

_"It only takes one try," I say._

_"I realize that now," says Elizabeth._

_"Edward, Alice had already seen this. Don't be mad at Elizabeth," says Bella._

_"She's not out of school or even married yet. Of course I'm going to be mad," I say._

_"Alice says she won't give birth until July so it won't hurt her when she's in school. As for the wedding, well Alice wasn't exactly pleased about it so we changed the date for August," says Bella._

_"Why aren't you upset about this?" I ask._

_"Because I trust Elizabeth to make good decisions and while she made a bad one she's got to go through the consequences of that decision. She's going to have a baby and we are going to be grandparents," says Bella._

After that I decided not to argue with Elizabeth and Bella. Then Carlisle did an ultrasound and discovered not only one infant, but two. Alice had already known, but decided to keep it a surprise. When Jacob found out he was terrified, but then he got over it and now he's doing everything he can to help Elizabeth.

Today Elizabeth had another ultrasound and had gone with Jacob. I was reading my medical journal when Bella and Alice walk in and sit down on either side of me. I had a feeling they wanted something.

"You know, ever since I married you, you've become more and more like Alice," I say. Both Alice and Bella scowl at me.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," says Alice sourly.

"It may just be," I say.

"Well excuse us for trying to include you," says Bella.

"I guess he doesn't want to be a grandpa," says Alice.

"What do you want?" I ask with a sigh.

"We need you to help us with the nursery at Jacob's. Since Lizzie is moving in with him after graduation," says Alice.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask. Alice hands me a list.

"Go get everything on this list. Take Bella with you," says Alice.

"Fine," I say. Bella and I go out to my car.

"Elizabeth will be a great mom," says Bella.

"She doesn't realize what she's getting herself into," I say.

"She has Jacob with her. Together they'll figure it out," says Bella.

"I just wish they would have waited," I say.

"We all do," says Bella.

End Chapter


	35. pregnant

Pregnant

**Pregnant**

Being pregnant sucked. I wasn't sure how my mom did it. But then she didn't have twins either. Whose bright idea was it to have unprotected sex with Jacob anyway? As I get out of my car and walk towards the school I'm filled with the familiar sense of being watched. And why not, I mean I'm supposed to be a perfect Cullen and now I'm pregnant and it was showing. I walk past the people and to my first class. My first class was automotive technology in which I was the only girl; therefore the boys felt the need to stare at my ever growing stomach.

As I walk into the large garage used for the cars in which we worked on in groups I notice that some of the class was still missing, which was of no surprise. The ones missing were usually late. I walk over to the car my group was working on, an old convertible with a considerable amount of problems. My group was already there and waiting to be told today's assignments.

"Hey Lizzie," says Mark. Mark was nice and although I was pregnant he still had a crush on me. My whole group liked me and didn't treat me weird for being pregnant and often defended me when someone tried.

"Hi guys," I say cheerfully as I pull on my work shirt. Alice had considerately fixed the shirt to fit over my growing stomach so I didn't have to buy another. Alice already thought the shirt was hideous and didn't think I needed two.

"How are you feeling?" asks Mark.

"I've been better, but I'm no worse than usual either," I say.

"That's good," says Mark. Then the bell rings and the teacher, Mr. Gardener, walks in and looks at us all.

"Good Morning class," he says. His words are followed by a chorus of good mornings from the class. "Today we're going to continue what we started last week."

With that being said Mark pops the hood of the car. Terrance and Justin were working on the problems under that car while Mark and I worked on the motor, partially because I didn't fit under the car very well.

"So how was your weekend?" asks Terrance.

"I had to go to the hospital for an ultrasound. Other than that it wasn't too exciting. What about you guys?" I ask.

"I got in trouble for taking my dad's motor apart," says Justin.

"Did you fix it?" I ask.

"I forgot how I managed to get it apart," admits Justin.

"I could come fix it for you," I say.

"That would be so awesome if you could. My parents are making me fix it myself or pay to have it done," says Justin.

"I'll do it for free. I just have to let my parents know," I say.

"Thanks," says Justin. Three months later it was June and I had just graduated with honors. My family was very proud of me. I was just glad to be out of school. I was now eight months pregnant and it was definitely showing. As I sat on the couch in Jacob's living room watching TV I feel a strange pressure followed by pain and the sensation that I had just peed myself. Unfortunately Jacob wasn't home, he was at work. Then Alice walks in followed by my parents.

"Your dad is outside waiting for you in his car," says Alice.

"I thought you said July," I say.

"Tell my visions that," says Alice as she helps me to my feet and drags me out the door to Edward's car. I get in the back seat followed by Alice who was grabbing my hand.

"Alice saw your water break and called us," says Edward.

"I figured as much," I say as Edward speeds down the road. Then he suddenly stops and swears under his breath. Why today of all days did there have to be a traffic jam?

"Edward, at this rate she's going to give birth in the car," says Alice.

"What?!" Edward and I shout in unison.

"The traffic jam isn't going to start moving for about twenty more minutes and Lizzie is going to give birth in ten minutes. The second will come two minutes later," says Alice.

"Why didn't you see this sooner?" demands Edward.

"I didn't see the path you would take to the hospital until it was too late," says Alice. Then I felt it. The baby was definitely coming and it was going to hurt.

"Alice, trade me places," says Edward. Alice nods and suddenly Edward was sitting next to me and Alice was in the driver's seat. Just as Alice had predicted I had given birth ten minutes later to a baby boy, followed by a girl two minutes later. I felt weak from the effort, but I was also happy to have given birth. Edward had removed his shirt and wrapped the boy in it; the girl was wrapped in a shirt from my overnight bag Alice had brought with her.

"How are you feeling?" asks Edward.

"Tired, sore, but happy. They're so beautiful," I whisper.

"Yes. You did a very good job and I'm very proud of you," says Edward. Then Alice stomps on the gas pedal and finishes the journey to the hospital where the rest of the family as well as Jacob was waiting by the emergency entrance. They all swarm the car when we pull up. Edward gets out first and comes to my side where he opens my door and picks me up carefully.

"What took so long?" demands Jacob.

"Edward went the wrong way and found the traffic jam," says Alice. Then Carlisle and a nurse walk over with a wheel chair. Edward puts me in the wheel chair and Jacob walks over to me. Then he notices the babies I held in my arms.

"Hey Jakey," I say weakly. Then I black out.

When I finally come to I was in a hospital bed and the room was still bright with sunlight. I could smell Jacob in the room although I couldn't see him. I sit up and look around and find him sitting in the chair next to me holding my hand in his.

"Hey," I whisper. Jacob's head snaps up and he looks at me. Relief washes over me and I realize it was Jacob's relief, not mine.

"Hey, how do you feel?" asks Jacob.

"Sore, but I feel better. Where are they?" I ask.

"In the nursery room. Carlisle gave them a full check up and said they were perfectly healthy for having been born a month early," says Jacob.

"That's good," I whisper.

"They're beautiful," says Jacob. "I just wish I could have been there when you gave birth," says Jacob.

"The boy decided he wanted out immediately. I don't think I had much of a choice," I say. Jacob chuckles and kisses me.

"Carlisle also said he thought the reason you gave birth so early is because your body couldn't handle the stress of pregnancy anymore. That's why you passed out," then his expression changes and he was in anguish. "We almost lost you. They had to revive you twice before you finally stabilized enough to be left alone. Then you slipped into a coma for a week and I thought for sure I had lost you."

"I'm so sorry," I say.

"Then you came out of the coma last night and things began to look up again. I've never been so terrified in my entire life," scolds Jacob.

"I'll try to stay conscious next time," I say. Then the door opens and Carlisle walks in carrying a clipboard followed by a nurse pushing two incubators.

"Good morning Elizabeth. It's nice to see you awake for a change," says Carlisle. I could tell he was trying to sound official for the nurse's benefit.

"It's nice to be awake," I say.

"You can probably leave tomorrow, but the babies will need names if you expect them to go with you," says Carlisle after the nurse leaves. "I doubt you want them to be babies A and B."

"Why didn't you name them Jacob?" I ask.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," says Jacob. I roll my eyes then Carlisle hands me the twins. I look at them and smile.

"Well I've always liked the name Quinn," I say looking at the boy.

"Quinn's a cool name," says Jacob.

"Quinn William Black. I'm sure Billy would love that," I say with a grin. Jacob snickers and nods in agreement.

"Yeah because Billy always loved his real name," says Jacob. (Billy is a nickname for William for anyone who didn't know that)

"You can name the girl," I say. Jacob takes her and smiles.

"Riley Michelle Black," says Jacob. I mentally roll my eyes. Riley seemed like a boy's name and it was also a name I associated with dogs. Then again they were part werewolf.

"Okay," I say.

End Chapter

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I figured the twins weren't going to play a major role anyway so I just sorta named them, so be nice! Quinn and Riley aren't that bad of names anyway. The story is slowly coming to an end. It's looking like two, maybe three more chapters. Thanks for reading. I'll try to post the next couple of chapters ASAP. Sayonara.)


	36. The End

Grandparent

**The End**

It had been a month since Riley and Quinn had been born. Bella and I were very proud of Elizabeth and Jacob, but also a little worried. While Jacob was almost forty Elizabeth was only eighteen. So far they were doing a very good job. Bella and I were on our way over to see them when my cell phone rings.

"What is it Alice?" I ask.

"Are you going over to see Lizzie?" asks Alice.

"Yes," I say.

"Lizzie is having a little trouble with Riley. She won't stop crying," says Alice.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I saw it," says Alice.

"So I take it Jacob isn't home," I say.

"When is he? He had work," says Alice.

"Well if they would accept our offer of money Jacob wouldn't have to work so much," I say.

"You know how they are though. They want to prove they can do it all by themselves, money wise anyway," says Alice. I pull into the driveway and Alice hangs up on me. I put my phone in my pocket and Bella and I go up to the door and knock. We could hear Riley crying inside.

"Come in!" we hear Elizabeth shout. We walk in and find Elizabeth rocking Riley trying to calm her as she cried and cried.

"Have you tried feeding her?" I ask.

"I've tried feeding her, changing her, burping her, bathing her, everything I can think of," says Elizabeth. She seemed panicked that nothing was working. I take Riley and try humming to her. Soon she falls asleep and Elizabeth sighs in relief.

"You used to do the same thing," says Bella.

"Thank you so much," says Elizabeth. Then Quinn begins to cry from upstairs and Elizabeth groans. She gets up and walks away.

"Poor Elizabeth. She's all by herself with twins while Jacob's at work until late," says Bella.

"What can we do though? They don't want financial help from us and I have school and work," I say.

"Maybe I should come help," says Bella just as Elizabeth walks in with Quinn still crying.

"I can hear you two upstairs you know. Jacob and I are doing just fine and don't need help," says Elizabeth as she picks up the bottle sitting next to the rocking chair and feeds Quinn.

"You're dead on your feet," says Bella.

"I'm fine. It isn't usually like this," says Elizabeth.

"Jacob's never home anymore," says Bella.

"He's doing his part by working," says Elizabeth.

"You need to let us help," I say.

"You've done more than enough," says Elizabeth. It was obvious that Elizabeth was getting frustrated.

"We're your parents, we're supposed to help," says Bella.

"You can help by being good grandparents," says Elizabeth.

"We're trying to be by helping you and Jacob. By helping you two we're also helping them," I say.

"We don't want financial help," says Elizabeth.

"At least allow us to get you food and diapers for them," I say.

"No, that's financial help," says Elizabeth.

"It's not hurting us any to buy you food and diapers," I say. Elizabeth sighs heavily.

"We want to," says Bella.

"Fine," sighs Elizabeth heavily. Bella and I smile in triumph. The next day we take Elizabeth enough diapers and food for at least a few months, even with twins. '

That evening Bella and I were watching a movie when there's a knock on the door. Then the door opens and Jacob walks into the living room before Bella and I have time to respond. He plops down in the recliner and glares at us.

"You shouldn't have done that," says Jacob.

"Done what exactly?" I ask.

"Bought us all that stuff," says Jacob.

"Elizabeth said we could," I say.

"She meant a couple of bags of diapers and maybe a little formula. Not a lifetime supply," says Jacob.

"That was hardly a lifetime supply and some of it was from the rest of the family," I say.

"We just want to help so you don't have to work so much. Poor Elizabeth has to take care of two babies all by herself," says Bella.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't go to work every morning feeling guilty as hell because Lizzie has to sit at home all by herself trying to take care of the twins? I don't want to do that to her, but I don't want you to feel obligated to help us either," says Jacob.

"We don't feel 'obligated', Jacob. We just want to help," says Bella.

"We're doing fine," says Jacob.

"If you two were doing so great then why do you have to work so much overtime?" I ask.

"I want to provide for my family in my own way," says Jacob.

"Stop being stubborn. As Quinn and Riley's grandparents we wanted to buy some food and diapers. What we did was hardly a crime," says Edward.

"I'm not saying it is," says Jacob.

"It was implied," says Bella. Angry, Jacob gets up and walks out. I sigh heavily and wrap my arm around Bella's shoulder pulling her closer.

A month later it was August as well as the date of Elizabeth and Jacob's wedding. Alice, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie had spent all morning getting Elizabeth ready for her big day. Unfortunately I wasn't ready. I suddenly understood how hard it must have been for Charlie to walk with Bella to the alter and allow her to marry me. I didn't want to do that.

I sigh heavily and glance at my watch again. Alice had five minutes to get Elizabeth ready. Then Jacob walks over.

"Hey Edward," says Jacob.

"Jacob," I say.

"Thank you," says Jacob.

"You had better take care of my daughter Jacob Black. You two have been through a lot together, but she's still young," I say.

"You just need to see how much of an adult she really is. She's gone through so many life changing experiences. It isn't fair," says Jacob.

"I'm glad you've noticed," I say. Jacob grins.

"Of course I noticed. Lizzie's my soul mate, my other half. You should be glad she found me and not some other idiot," says Jacob.

"I am glad. If it wasn't for you she'd probably still be with that bastard Jamie," I say.

"Hey, we're in a church. I'm pretty sure you can't be saying the word bastard in a church," says Jacob with a huge grin. I chuckle and open the door for Jacob.

"Get going before I come to my senses," I say. Jacob nods and walks through the door. Three minutes later the wedding march begins to play. Elizabeth was standing next to me.

"You know, the wrinkles and gray hair look works for you," says Elizabeth with a grin.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. The only reason I let Alice get away with it is because there are humans present," I say. Elizabeth giggles. "You look beautiful by the way." Elizabeth abruptly stops giggling and looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me. I could never repay you, even if I live forever," says Elizabeth.

"You being in my life was the best thing to ever happen to me, besides Bella of course. I don't think I did nearly enough to deserve you," I say. Elizabeth hugs me.

"We should probably get out there before they think I ran away or something," says Elizabeth. I chuckle and hold out my arm for her. Elizabeth accepts my arm and I open the doors.

As I walk down the aisle with Elizabeth I think back o everything that has happened to me since Elizabeth's birth. She had given my family and I so much joy from the day she was born. Now I was going to give her to Jacob to take care of and I wasn't sure how I could do such a thing. She was my one and only child. Then I reach the end of the aisle and she steps away from me and steps up to the alter taking a piece of me with her.

End Story

(A/N: I know I said two or so more chapters, but the ending seemed so perfect I had to end it there. That was how I had intended for it to end was the wedding. I also apologize about this chapter being shorter than others. Thank you for all of the great reviews! My next Story is going to be called _**Bleeding Love**_. The Cullens and Bella's roles have been somewhat reversed and it's a tad OOC, but I think it'll work out pretty good. So just look for it. Sayonara!)


End file.
